The Reason Revised
by Jay1414
Summary: Every loss, every defeat, there's always been a missing piece. A piece that always stopped him from winning. Just what was this missing piece or missing factor as to why he couldn't win? He'd have to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Rethink and Reunion!

**Hey, Jay1414 here.**

**Well here it is, the rewrite.****_ (Well for some of you it's just the first chapter.)_**

**Summary: Every loss, every defeat, there's always been a missing piece. A piece that stopped him from winning. Just what was this missing piece or missing factor that prevented him from winning? He'd have to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokémon or any of the characters used in this publication.**

**Chapter 1: Rethinking the Situation and a Reunion Battle!**

On a boat about 30 minutes away from Lily of the Valley Island, 3 figures stood at the deck, watching the receding ocean. The first figure, and definitely the oldest one, had brown spiky hair, squinted eyes that seem closed shut, tan skin, a green collared shirt under a black and orange vest, tan cargo pants, and blue and white trainers. This figure is known as Brock Harrison, former Pewter City leader and aspiring breeder.

The second figure, and the only female, had long, blue hair accompanied with yellow hair clips and a white beanie with a white poke ball symbol, sapphire eyes, a magenta scarf, a white tank top under a black and pink shirt/skirt, and pink boots. This figure is known as Dawn Berlitz, Twinleaf Town born aspiring Top Coordinator and Sinnoh Grand Festival finalist.

The last figure, had unruly raven hair underneath a red and black baseball cap with a blue poke ball symbol, auburn eyes, a white tee shirt underneath a black and white shirt with a yellow V shaped design in the center, black gloves with lime green trim, blue cargo pants, and black and red trainers. This figure is known as Ash Ketchum, Pallet Town native and aspiring Pokemon Trainer who will be the one competing at The Lily of the Valley conference. Strangely, he doesn't seem to be too happy at the moment. Ash usually is the one who is always full of life, optimistic, and joyful but now, he seemed to be in very deep thought and is conflicted.

'I still can't believe it.' He thought bitterly. 'I don't understand how we lost to Paul at Lake Acuity. We trained so hard but still ended up coming short.' He just didn't understand it. Why had he lost? He and his pokemon had trained hard but they still ended up losing. It frustrated him to no end because he had no idea why this kept happening to him.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"Monferno use Mach Punch!" Ash ordered his fire monkey. He charged up energy into his fist and sprinted to Electabuzz with impressive speed._

_"Electabuzz use Thunder Punch!" Paul called to his electric type. Electabuzz ran directly to the fire monkey with his fist encased in electricity, ready to strike._

_Ash could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He was nervous about the outcome of this battle. Monferno was well over exhausted and it made him wonder if he would be okay after this collision. He silently thought to himself, 'Even if you lose Monferno, I'll still be proud of you.' He was extremely distraught from the fact that Paul had once again left him in this situation. He couldn't believe that he was possibly one attack away from losing once again to the Sinnoh native._

_Paul on the other hand, was very calm. He was rather impressed that his ex-pokemon had evolved in the battle but knew that Electabuzz could take care of him right here, right now._

_As both pokemon neared each other, they glared into each other's eyes, albeit each for different reasons. Electabuzz' reason was because he was ready to finish Monferno off and finally get some praise from his trainer, something that he had always wanted. Monferno's reason, was that he wanted to prove himself. He wanted to show Paul that he was stronger than he used to be. That he could match Electabuzz, that he could beat Electabuzz._

_After a brief period of time, both pokemon finally collided. Monferno got Electabuzz in the jaw, while the electric pokemon got the fire monkey in the gut. Rocks, wind, and dust formed from the powerful collision. The whole group of people there had to cover their eyes to refrain from becoming blind. This group consisted of Brock, Dawn, Reggie, Pikachu, and the trainers and their pokemon._

_The dust stayed, silhouetting the pokemon in a deep dark shade. After a while, the dust finally cleared enough to see both pokemon, a sight which made Ash sigh in relief and Paul stare seriously._

_Both pokemon were standing, seizing each other up. Monferno felt he still had some fight left inside himself. He heard the electric pokemon call him. He looked up and saw his giant smirk. Electabuzz gave him the "come at me" gesture which had the fire monkey fuming. Taunting him was he? He'd show him! At least that's what he intended to do, before he began to see blotches, making him inwardly panic. When a pokemon began to see blotches, it meant that it was on it's last legs and was close to losing consciousness. Monferno felt his eyes start to close but tried his best to keep them open. 'No, NO! I can't lose!' He tried to reassure himself, but it seemed it was not to be as the blotches soon took over his whole vision as he froze, collapsed, and fell unconscious._

_"MONFERNO!" Ash screamed in anguish._

_"Monferno is unable to battle! Since all of Ash's pokemon have been declared unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Paul!" declared the referee. Now that it had happened, Ash couldn't believe it. He had lost to Paul again. It was like a terrible curse. Like a broken record, always painfully on repeat. This was getting old for him. He needed to find out why he always lost to him, because if not he might go insane. Although Ash knew that he lost, he still couldn't shake the feeling that the battle shouldn't have ended this way. He felt that HE should have won. That he WOULD'VE won. He knew something was wrong and he intended to get to the bottom of it. He had to find a reason as to why he kept losing to Paul._

Meanwhile Ash was lost in his thoughts, Paul had thanked the referee, told some things to his brother, concerning his pokemon, then proceeded to walk away. He had known that he had won from the start, since he had Ash all figured out. Every strategy, move, and pokemon he used, he could counter it. That was why he had no doubts as to Electabuzz beating Monferno. He continued to walk, not looking back.

Brock and Reggie had very similar thoughts. Brock thought about the fact that Ash was taking this hard because this had happened a lot while Reggie thought about the fact that Paul had Ash planned out from the start. Everything was planned on Paul's side.

Dawn was worried for Ash. He had trained his hardest but had still lost to his rival for the umpteenth time. It dawned on her that this was how he always felt, after a defeat by Paul. She walked up to him, and rubbed his back, successfully breaking him out of his thoughts and making him look at her.

"No need to worry Ash." She said with a soft smile, making him smile slightly. He felt he needed to think this over. Just why couldn't he win? He had no idea. It puzzled him to no end.

Ash, with Dawn, walked over to Brock and Reggie. They looked at him in concern, seeing his sullen mood. He looked up and didn't even try to fake a smile. He just asked Reggie for Pikachu and spoke while he walked away, "I'm going to take a walk for a little, to clear my head."

While he was walking away, he was inwardly berating himself. He knew that his losses had been caused by his own mistakes, but Ash had no idea how to fix them. He had no extra puzzle piece, no key to the lock, none of that. He was just lost. Lost in a world where he will continue to get beaten and never improve. It hurt him deeply to think of losing to Paul at the Lily of the Valley Conference, but it was very much possible. It scared him, to think of what difference the battle would have made had this battle been during the Sinnoh League and Paul had knocked him out. He was so helpless, hopeless without a reason. He had to find out what his reason was, because if not, he would never be able to defeat Paul, who only kept getting better.

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

'I've got to find the reason, because I can't lose to him again.' Ash thought to himself. He couldn't let it happen again, but just like before, he was still helpless in finding a reason. He was scared, and had no idea how to help himself.

Brock looked over at his friend, and inwardly sighed. Ash has never been the same after that last battle with Paul. It took a toll on him which made him bitter and always deep in thought. It pained him to see his friend who was always full of life, behave as if the life had been sucked out of him. Brock himself knew that he did not have a solution to Ash's problem either. He thought about who could help him, and one person came to mind. Someone who had known Ash and himself for years.

Dawn was just as worried for Ash as she was on the day of the battle, possibly more. She hated seeing her friend sad. He was always shining like the sun but now was glum like a storm. She also had no piece to his puzzle. She knew she couldn't help him in finding his reason but could at least try to comfort him. Not even Pikachu's cheek rubbing was doing anything.

"Ash?" She said, tapping his shoulder, which made him finally break out of his thoughts and look over to Dawn.

"Yeah?" He asked in a sullen tone. He himself knew that he sounded glum. Maybe 'cause he was.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, rubbing his back to calm him down. He smiled at her in gratitude. Just like last time. That was Dawn for you, always trying to cheer him up. It was heartwarming to him, but it didn't raise his mood by much.

"I'm still feeling confused. I can't seem to find a reason as to why I can never beat Paul. It's frustrating." He replied, while Brock walked over to them.

"Say, how about you tell Professor Oak about this. He might be able to help you find the solution." Brock suggested, which made Ash think. Wouldn't Professor Oak know? He was an ex-champion after all.

"Yeah that makes sense." He replied, rubbing Pikachu's fur, making the mouse coo softly. He looked back to the beautiful landscape and tried to relax.

"I'll ask him when we get to the Pokemon Center on Lily of the Valley." Ash said, while his friends nodded.

* * *

After about 30 minutes, the trio of trainers were able to see Lily of the Valley. It was simply marvelous. The boat dropped them off near the Pokemon Center. The sunlight impacting the island was engulfing them in a beautiful feeling of warmth and comfort in one. The clear skies and warm temperature made this place seem like paradise. Trainers walked everywhere, mostly to the Pokemon Center for the conference. Civilians were doing their daily activities of jogging, playing a sport, watering their plants, etc. The trio looked at the island in awe. It was truly a sight to see. As they neared the Pokemon Center, Ash noticed someone outside the Pokemon Center. Someone familiar.

"Gary Oak?" He asked, walking up to him, flanked by his other companions.

"The one and only! If it isn't Ash!" Gary called back to him. He hadn't changed from the last time Ash saw him in Sinnoh, just with the addition of a lab coat.

"What are you doing here Gary?" Brock asked him next. Gary looked at him and, since Brock was older, talked more maturely to him.

"Well for one thing, I'm here researching some of the things on Lily of the Valley with Gramps, and I'm also cheering Ash on at the Conference." He said, jabbing his thumb behind him. The group looked behind Gary to see his grandfather, Professor Oak, who just like Gary hadn't changed, and...

"Ash!" Someone familiar called while squishing Ash in a hug. The monster hug, high pitched voice, strong grip, suffocation, it all added up. This was his mother, Delia Ketchum. Although Ash loved his mother dearly, he didn't exactly favor her hugs.

"Hey...mom...great to see you but I can't feel my stomach." Ash said as she immediately let him go, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry about that, but it has been so long since I've seen you." She said while Ash smiled and nodded. "And hello to you too Brock and Dawn." She finished with a wave, while the other two waved back with their own greetings.

Ash looked back to behind Gary to greet his paternal figure, Professor Samuel Oak. "Hey Professor Oak." He said while shaking his hand. Brock also greeted him with a, "Pleasure to see you again." and Dawn with a, "Can I hear a poem?" Making both Oaks sweat drop.

After pleasantries were finally finished, Gary gave Ash a calculating look, as if seizing him up.

After he noticed Ash return his look, he asked his request.

"Say Ash." called Gary. He knew this question would fire him up.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking back to him.

"Have you gotten any better at battling?" He asked with a smirk. Gary wanted to see if his old rival still had any skill.

Almost immediately, Ash's demeanor changed into a competitive one. Of course he was better! Did Gary think he was still that loser trainer from Pallet? He had grown!

"Oh you bet I did. Are you asking for a battle?" Ash asked, matching his smirk. Gary might have bested him many times, but now was the time to put him in his place.

"Of course I am. Just 'cause I'm a researcher now doesn't mean I can't beat you in battle." He challenged back. Did Ashy-Boy think that he had lost his skill? Think again!

"How does a 1 on 1 sound to you? I want to get a little warm up with my team." He taunted, wanting to see his reaction. Gary might have always riled him up but now it was his turn.

"Oh you're on!" Gary yelled back. Was Ash taunting him?! That's his job!

Before they could get too up in each other's faces, Brock got in between and said, "How about we find a battlefield, I'll referee."

Both teens nodded and walked with Brock and the others to find a battlefield.

* * *

After walking for a while, they found out that there were practice fields behind the Pokemon Center so they went to one.

"This will be an interesting battle indeed." stated Professor Oak as he observed the two trainers.

"It'll be just like old times." said Brock with a smirk. He remembered Ash's battle with Gary at the Silver Conference. One of the best he's ever witnessed.

"So you're saying that Gary used to be a trainer just like Ash?" asked Dawn. She had always thought Gary was a poem telling researcher like his grandfather.

"Yes, they were very competitive back then." answered Oak. He chuckled at the thought of the two getting into petty fights when they were little.

"It seems that competitive nature between them hasn't changed but has only gotten toned down." observed Delia. She always remembered how Gary and her baby always challenged each other in their childhood. It was cute to her to see them get all riled up.

"Alright I guess it's better to start the match now than never." said Brock as he walked to the mini podium-like structure in front of the middle of the battlefield and held his arms out.

"This is a 1 on 1 battle between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Substitutions are not allowed. When one pokemon on one side is unable to battle, the battle is over!" He stated.

"Trainers call your pokemon!"

"Go Umbreon!" called Gary as he threw a poke ball, sending out his precious starter. He had a hunch of who Ash would use, as did Professor Oak.

"Umbreon!" It cried. It was a black fox-like creature with smooth, black fur and gold rings accompanied with blazing red eyes.

"An Umbreon huh?" said Dawn as she took out her Pokédex to scan the pokemon.

**Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power.**

"Wow what a beauty." stated Dawn in awe.

"Umbreon has been waiting for a rematch against you, Ashy-boy." Gary said, smirking at his ex-rival.

"Alright then, Pikachu, I choose you!" yelled Ash as his furry yellow mouse pokemon jumped off his shoulder and landed on the battlefield with a cry.

"Pika chu!"

"It doesn't surprise me that Ash would use Pikachu." stated Professor Oak.

"How come?" asked Dawn curiously. She had no idea Ash would use Pikachu, given she knew nothing of Ash and Gary's past battles.

"Well for one, they are both the starters of the two. The starters are always known as the pokemon that a trainer started with and that's how it was when they faced off the first time. Back when Umbreon was an Eevee, it beat Pikachu in a one on one battle. The rest is history." answered Professor Oak as he crossed his arms. This battle would surely be one to behold.

"Alright, Umbreon versus Pikachu Begin!" yelled Brock as he threw his arms down.

"Okay I'll start this off, Umbreon use quick attack!" commanded Gary as his dark furred pokemon ran at Pikachu with blazing speed.

"Pikachu match it with your own Quick Attack then use Iron Tail!" ordered Ash, while his mouse pokemon ran at an equal speed to Umbreon and canceled out both attacks.

"Umbreon block the Iron Tail with your Confuse Ray!" Gary called out as Umbreon sent a ray of sinister energy at Pikachu, effectively stopping the attack and confusing him.

Pikachu began to teeter and walk around in a deep daze while his trainer looked at the mouse in concern.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash called out as he berated himself for not thinking faster.

'I need to find a way out of this situation. Pikachu is a sitting duck in this condition.' Ash thought as he pondered to think of a solution.

Unfortunately, Gary gave his ex-rival no space to breathe. He smirked at the upper hand he had gotten. He would definitely put it to use.

"Umbreon use Faint Attack followed by Shadow Ball!" He called as his pokemon seem to vanish before it appeared behind Pikachu, crashing into the mouse. It then charged an orb of ghostly energy and shot it at Pikachu's gut, making him reel and slide to Ash's feet. Pikachu seemed to snap out of his confusion from the 2 hit combo and collision, but was still feeling pretty hurt.

Ash yelled to his mouse to get up as Umbreon would strike again if he didn't react, "Get up Pikachu! We can't let them have any more advantages! Use Volt Tackle!" He called as the mouse finally got up and became incased in electricity while running at high speeds, directly to the dark furred pokemon.

"Umbreon Protect!" Gary called as Umbreon became surrounded in a green shield and blocked out Pikachu, making him bounce off.

"Now use Faint Attack followed by a Confuse Ray!" He called now on the offensive. The dark furred pokemon complied as it once again vanished and appear behind Pikachu, but Ash was ready this time.

"Pikachu take the Faint Attack and then use Counter Shield to block the Confuse Ray!" Ash ordered back as everyone except the trio of trainers looked at him in curiosity.

"Counter Shield?" Gary questioned as Pikachu took the Faint Attack. Pikachu was wincing from the dark type attack as Umbreon sent once again a ray of sinister energy, but this time the mouse got onto his back and spun around while using thunder bolt in a circle, which effectively blocked the Confuse Ray and even hit Umbreon.

Gary was simply astounded from the brilliant technique used by his ex-rival, but quickly shook it off. He looked to his Umbreon who was slightly wounded from the Thunderbolt but was still faring better than Pikachu, and decided it was time to end it as Pikachu was on his last legs.

"Umbreon, Giga Impact!" He called as his dark furry pokemon was incased in orange-purplish energy and charged to Pikachu like a rocket.

Ash knew the danger the attack could do to his buddy and knew he had to think fast as Umbreon was quickly approaching.

"Pikachu I know this is a huge risk but counter it with Volt Tackle!" He called out as the electric mouse once again was incased in electricity and charged straight to Umbreon. While both pokemon were centimeters away, they each were thinking with the same thing. 'I've got to win. This is for my trainer to show him why I'm his best pokemon.'

Both pokemon finally collided in the center of the battlefield, blinding the field with smoke.

"PIKACHU!"

"UMBREON!"

To be continued...

**So how was it?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I try to update as much as possible.**

**Here's the revision of The Reason**

**I intend to slow things down.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation Realization!

**Hey, Jay1414 here with Chapter two of ****_The Reason Revised._**

"dialogue"

'thoughts'/other speech

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters.**

_**Chapter 2: The confrontation and realization.**_

* * *

_Last time on _The Reason Revised_:_

_Gary was simply astounded from the brilliant technique used by his ex-rival, but quickly shook it off. He looked to his Umbreon who was slightly wounded from the Thunderbolt but was still faring better than Pikachu, and decided it was time to end it as Pikachu was on his last legs._

"_Umbreon, Giga Impact!" He called as his dark furry pokemon was incased in orange-purplish energy and charged to Pikachu like a rocket._

_Ash sensed the danger the attack could do to his buddy and knew he had to think fast as Umbreon was quickly approaching._

"_Pikachu I know this is a huge risk but counter it with Volt Tackle!" He called out as the electric mouse once again was incased in electricity and charged straight to Umbreon. Both pokemon were centimeters away with the same thought. 'I've got to win. This is for my trainer to show him why I'm his best pokemon.'_

_Both pokemon finally collided in the center of the battlefield, blinding the field with smoke._

"_PIKACHU!"_

"_UMBREON!"_

* * *

_Inside the smoke, both pokemon were still standing, although unseen. Umbreon stood panting while Pikachu was trembling on its hind legs. The mouse took a look at his dark furred opponent, nodded his respect, then immediately fell unconscious, unable to take anymore. His thoughts before he fainted were, 'I'm sorry Ash, if I've failed you.'_

Ash could feel the heat from the battle. It was a blazing fire which made him wonder just what was the result of this battle?

Gary could feel it as well. He wondered if that last attack had finished Pikachu, finished Umbreon, or none of the above. It was mind boggling. He looked back to the battlefield. It seemed that the smoke was finally starting to clear, until you could finally see the two pokemon.

Ash looked at the result of the battle in shock. Brock had the same reaction, while Dawn's reaction was more sad. Professor Oak's and Delia's reactions seemed to be very serious. Gary's reaction was very small, but also bright in contrast to Ash's.

The result of the battle was, an unconscious Pikachu, and a heavily panting Umbreon. Ash was shocked at first but came to understand that Umbreon and Pikachu were at about the same level overall, and the mouse had taken way more damage than his foe. Although it pained him when he realized that his starter had lost to his ex-rival's starter, who was not even a trainer anymore, it made him think about his battle with Paul. Gary had him beaten completely as soon as he had used Confuse Ray, just like how Paul had him during their last battle. He berated himself for not defending against the Confuse Ray. If he had found some way to defend against the Confuse Ray, the battle might have not ended this way.

While Ash was stuck in his thoughts, he heard a voice._ 'You say you don't know why you keep getting defeated, correct?_' He flinched at the voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a while. 'How are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be in another region?' He thought, seeing if the voice would respond. Fortunately, it did. _'I am able to talk to you anywhere, must have been something they put in me when I was created_._**(this might not be correct but I'm adding it to my story.) **_

When he heard that, he realized for the third time, 'If you were always able to speak to me, why didn't you speak up until now?' He asked as the voice in his head replied. _'I have Ash, remember the deep voice that would voice ideas deep in your mind?'_

That statement made Ash stop and think. It was true that there has always been a deep voice that was faint in his mind, around the back. It always gave him ideas which Ash thought were just made up by his own crazy imagination. But now, he now knew that the ideas that the voice deep in his mind gave was not his crazy thoughts at all.

'So all those ideas that I thought were made by my own imagination, were yours?' He asked in his mind. _'Yes.'_ The voice told him. 'Then, yes, I don't know why I keep getting defeated.' Ash answered to the voice's earlier question.

'Do you want to know why? Because I have the solution.' The voice stated, making Ash want to jump in joy. His reason? The voice knew? Although Ash was happy and relieved, he needed to know just what the solution was.

'If you do know, what is it?' He questioned the voice. The voice seemed to chuckled before it gave an answer._'The solution is simple, you need to train your current pokemon with your older ones. Train them all together so they all get stronger and use your older ones for battles as well. Your rival Paul uses pokemon that he has had from past journeys, hasn't he?'_

Ash simply gave out a small 'yes' before the voice continued.

_'Exactly, he uses his older pokemon which gives him an advantage against you in battle. Same with Gary. If the battle versus Gary had been more than a one on one, then he would've beaten you with ease with his older pokemon.' _Ash still could not use his voice from the utter truth the voice's words had.

'That is why I want to help you train your pokemon to become stronger, stronger than they could ever be.' It stated.

Ash finally found his voice and asked, 'But how can you help me?'

The voice chuckled once more and stated, 'I want to become your pokemon, as it will benefit the both of us, and I have received requests from two pokemon, one who you have raised, whom want to return to you once more. They seek to become your pokemon and battle for you. I can transport you to where I am and we can go to each location to pick them up. What do you say?' He finished.

Ash almost fell from shock. It wanted to join him?! And so did two other pokemon?! Amazing! But he thought about how he was going to be able to just disappear from thin air and go with the voice.

'I accept, but how will I be able to go with you and just disappear while I'm on a battlefield with my friends and family watching plus Gary in front of me? That reminds me, shouldn't they be able to see me just frozen in place?' Ash asked.

'Easy,' The voice started, 'Haven't you noticed that everything around you has frozen in place?' It asked as Ash took a look around. Indeed, it was frozen. He face palmed for not realizing it earlier. His friends and mom were frozen in place, Pikachu and Umbreon were both still on the battlefield, with the former unconscious, and Gary was still stood in front of him. Everything was frozen.

'So time stopped when you started talking to me?' Ash asked as he continued to look around.

'Yes, it has.' It answered.

'But how?' Ash questioned, confused out of his mind. How was everything frozen?! What kind of wizardry was this?'

'Oh, that is because of my psychic powers. I have enough psychic energy to stop time.' It answered. _**(once again just something I've added to my story)**_

'Wow, must be a lot of psychic power. So, when are we going?' Ash said.

'We will go in a little while, but I want you to go tell Professor Oak if he can extend the amount of pokemon you can carry so you can request your pokemon you want to bring here. I will put time back to a little after the battle where you are all inside the Pokemon Center. After you do what I asked, I will stop time back again and send you to me, understand?' The voice finished as Ash nodded his agreement.

'Alright.' He answered as time was put back and he found himself in the Pokemon Center. He looked around himself to see Dawn, Brock, Gary, Professor Oak, and his mother Delia, all sitting on a couch with him next to Nurse Joy's desk. He felt the lack of weight on his shoulder and remembered that Pikachu was unconscious at the end of the battle with Gary and must have been given to Nurse Joy.

He heard Gary speak up. "That was a great battle Ash." He shook hands with his ex-rival and nodded to him.

"I'm sorry about the loss Ash." Dawn said, rubbing his arm with Brock nodding and patting his back.

"Its fine, the battle was only a practice battle." Ash responded, smiling at his two companions.

"Yes dear, even if you lost, it was a very enjoyable battle to watch." His mother added in, with Professor Oak also giving his encouragements.

While that was said, the battle came back to his head. It came back to him, his defeat. He was still sort of sad but knew that the voice's training would help him improve greatly. Ash remembered he needed to talk to Professor Oak about the extension of his pokemon handling limit and decided now was the time to speak up.

"Professor Oak?" He asked as the wise man looked up at him.

"Yes?" He responded, wondering what his grandson in everything but blood needed.

"Can I talk to you about something in private? It has to do with my pokemon." He answered the aged professor.

"Why sure my boy." Oak told him as they bid a moment to chat to the group of people as they walked to an empty table around the corner. They sat down as Professor Oak asked, "So what is it you need, Ash?"

Ash wondered just what Oak would think about this, as they had never discussed this.

"Do you think I can get an extend on my pokemon holding limit?" He asked the man, as Oak chuckled.

"Of course you can Ash." He said much to Ash's shock. He wanted to question this but decided to let Oak finish.

"You have been a trainer for 5 years, have gotten 36 badges over the course of your career, have captured many pokemon, and have gotten good spots in every tournament you've every participated in. You have been able to have a pokemon holding extend since you started to travel in the Hoenn region. The only reason I haven't mentioned this was because you always used the pokemon you caught in a certain region to use in tournaments and such." He finished.

Ash was surprised that his achievements he'd earned had impacted his holding limit. Since Hoenn?! Wow! He mentally berated himself for not finding this out sooner. If Ash had known about this, he could have gotten a better finish in the Evergrande Conference! He pushed those thoughts away and looked back at Oak.

"Then Professor, how much can I hold?" Ash questioned the elder male

"You can hold up to 12, as it has increased every region. It has increased starting with 8 in Hoenn, 10 in the Battle Frontier, and now 12 here in Sinnoh." Oak added.

"So Professor Oak, when can you extend my pokemon holding limit?" Ash asked next.

"Oh, I can do that right now. Just let me see your Pokedex for a moment." He said as Ash handed him the encyclopedia. He pressed a couple buttons, then gave it back to Ash. Ash thanked the man profusely, making Oak chuckle.

"I'm going to call Tracy about sending me my pokemon." Ash told the wise man as he walked with Oak back to the couch.

"Hey guys and mom, I need to make a phone call. The professor just increased my pokemon holding limit!" He said in glee as he basically sprinted to go find a phone.

Brock chuckled at Ash's enthusiasm. It'd been way too long since he had seen it.

Dawn smiled and giggled slightly at Ash's glee. She really missed when he was all bright and happy, she really did.

Delia was also smiling, but mostly smiling because of how much of a good son she had.

Oak simply crossed his arms, and smiled, while he conversed with his grandson, Gary, about some pokemon they had seen on Lily of the Valley.

* * *

Ash basically danced his way to find a phone. He was simply overjoyed about having his holding limit extended to 12. Now he could train with all his best pokemon all together! And with the help of the voice, he could succeed in winning against Paul, and any person he might face in the Lily of the Valley Conference!

* * *

After finding a phone and getting his 6 pokemon from Tracy, he called for the voice.

'Hey, I'm ready to go now.' He said as he was surrounded in psychic energy and transported to another location.

* * *

He landed on his toes, barely landing. He had no idea he had to make his landing, like a jump. Ash thought that he would just appear on the ground how he was in the Pokemon Center.

He looked up when he heard his name being called.

'Ash, welcome back.' The voice said as Ash noticed the pokemon surrounding it and himself.

Ash gave a light smirk before he said, "Good to be back, _Mewtwo_."

**To be continued...**

**So how was it?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I try to update as much as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting The Team Together!

**Hey, Jay1414 here with Chapter 3 of ****_The Reason Revised._**

"**Dialogue"**

**'thoughts'/other speech**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 3: Getting the team together: Part One.**

* * *

_Last time on _The Reason Revised:

_Ash basically danced his way to find a phone. He was simply overjoyed about having his holding limit extended to 12. Now he could train with all his best pokemon all together! And with the help of the voice, he could succeed in winning against Paul, and any person he faces in the Lily of the Valley Conference!_

_After finding a phone and getting his pokemon from Tracy, he called for the voice._

_'Hey, I'm ready to go now.' He said as he was surrounded in psychic energy and transported to another location._

_He landed on his toes, barely landing. He had no idea he had to make his landing, like a jump. Ash thought that he would just appear on the ground how he was._

_He looked up when he heard his name being called._

_'Ash, welcome back.' The voice said as Ash noticed the pokemon surrounding it and himself._

_Ash gave a light smirk before he said, "Good to be back, Mewtwo."_

After pleasantries were exchanged with himself and the pokemon, Ash took a look around at his surroundings. They were in a cave, although outside the cave was a civilization of just pokemon. Pokemon he owned and pokemon he wanted to own roamed the mountain known as Mt. Quena.

He looked to Mewtwo, who was waiting for him to stop gazing at his land. Ash laughed sheepishly and stopped gazing. "So, is it time to go? And if so, where to?" He asked the psychic legendary.

"First, before we go anywhere, release all your pokemon. This shall be our training ground. After we get things settled, I will go with you to retrieve your two pokemon, and send you back to Sinnoh so you can be in time again. Your training will begin tomorrow. Every time we have training, go to a secluded area in the forest near Lily Of The Valley, and I will send you here." Mewtwo said, as Ash tried to take everything in.

"Okay, but what about Pikachu? He's the only pokemon I don't have with me." Ash replied.

Mewtwo simply snapped his fingers, and Pikachu was right on Ash's shoulder. He looked at Ash in curiosity, wondering just what they were doing here.

After an explanation done by both Mewtwo and Ash, Pikachu nodded and was excited to see his old friends and to also get stronger.

Ash released all the pokemon he had with him, thus releasing 11 pokemon. They all gave their significant cries, as they all looked around in confusion, making Ash and Mewtwo groan, and making them explain once again the situation.

After another grueling explanation, everyone finally understood. Ash looked over to Mewtwo, who was nodding in respect to his strong group of pokemon, who could be way stronger with his help.

Ash returned his pokemon for the moment as he would not need them now. He had looked at all his pokemon he had with his Pokedex, even Mewtwo. Every pokemon which he had not had in Sinnoh had learned many different moves. _**(I'll divulge into the moves probably next chapter most likely. These moves were given by me so if some are wrong then I added them to my story.)**_

"Alright, we can perform the last thing that must be done after we retrieve the two pokemon." Mewtwo told the raven haired teen. "Now, first off, we are heading to Mt. Silver to pick up the first pokemon who wanted to join you." He added as he surrounded Ash and Pikachu in psychic energy and the trio disappeared in thin air.

* * *

The trio reappeared on a giant snowy mountain. Ash shivered as he realized he had no jacket and would freeze.

"Charizard, I choose you!" He called as his draconian fire type was released. Charizard shot a flamethrower to Ash's face, and for once, he was glad for it.

Ash hopped on his fire dragon's back and told him, "We're here to find a pokemon who wants to return to me and become my pokemon. So I'll need you for a ride and for warmth." He finished as Charizard snorted but nodded.

"The pokemon who wants to return to you is Tyranitar. He told me that you raised him when he was a baby and he thinks of you as his father." Mewtwo told the teen as Ash was immediately gleeful. His little Larvitar was a big strong Tyranitar now?

"Where is he Mewtwo?" Ash asked the legendary. Mewtwo simply began to float and flew in a direction headed westward, leaving Ash in the dust. Ash didn't need to say anything as Charizard promptly followed the psychic type with Ash and his rodent starter on the dragon's back.

* * *

Dodging falling snow, spinning past wild pokemon, and swerving around trees and rocks, the trio of Ash and his pokemon struggled to catch up with the speedy Mewtwo. After about 5 tense minutes of rapid dodge n' swerve, Mewtwo finally stopped in front of an opening. Charizard landed inside the opening and let Ash and Pikachu down. The quartet looked around for any sign of the bulky pokemon.

A load roar was heard along with the heavy stomping of feet. Ash nearly tripped from the giant rumbles the ground was having due to the heavy stomping. After the stomps increased tenfold, Tyranitar grabbed Ash and hugged him, making him wish his mother was hugging him instead as this hug was ten times worse than any of hers. He looked up from his scrutinizing squish of a hug and noticed Tyranitar's eyes begin to water. He hugged his son in everything but blood, making sure he didn't stab himself.

After the heartwarming reunion, Ash was released by Tyranitar and the giant pokemon gave him a smirk of determination. Ash matched his smirk when he realized what his son wanted. A battle.

"Alright Tyranitar, I'll have a battle with you. No matter how it ends, I'll catch you at the end alright?" Ash told the beast as Tyranitar nodded his agreement, wanting to prove to his dad that he was better and much stronger now.

Ash fingered his poke balls and finally chose one. "Go! S-" He was interrupted by Charizard's roar.

He looked at his dragon who was pointing at himself and glaring at the dinosaur like pokemon. Ash put the poke ball away and nodded to Charizard, who flew to the other side of Tyranitar, ready to battle.

"Alright Tyranitar, you can have the first attack." Ash told the beast pokemon.

Tyranitar roared loudly then punched the ground with a giant fist, making heavy rocks appear from the ground. He caught them quickly, and chucked them at Charizard. A Rock Throw.

"Charizard to the skies!" Ash yelled, sensing the power in the attack. The draconian beast complied by ducking and sidestepping in the air, successfully dodging all the rocks thrown at him,

"Retaliate with Steel Wing!"

Charizard's wings became incased in steel and the raging fire pokemon flew straight at Tyranitar with a burning determination at making some good damage.

The dinosaur like pokemon simply waited until Charizard was meters away before it became surrounded in a green shield structure which made Charizard bounce off but stay in the air.

The beast then charged a beam of dark energy, Dark Pulse, then shot it directly at Charizard with blazing speed. The attack nailed the dragon's stomach, making him reel backwards but still in the air.

"Charizard charge up a Dragon Rage while charging with Fly!" Ash commanded next. The fire/flying type nodded his consent and charged up a bluish-greenish orb in it's throat while it flew straight to the heavily spiked pokemon. Tyranitar roared at the challenge and charged energy in it's claws, while it's jaws were colored in a dark shade. Slash and Crunch.

"RELEASE!"

"CHAR!" Charizard released the orb from it's throat, while it crashed into Tyranitar. The attacks crashed into the spiked beast, simultaneous to Tyranitar's attacks.

"ROAWR!" Tyranitar slashed the fire dragon multiple times on it's side, back, and belly. It then bit onto the draconian beast with its jaws, biting onto its wing.

Both pokemon roared in pain from the powerful attacks, which albeit not super effective, were terribly painful either way. The two beasts crashed into the mountain floor, creating a giant crater.

Ash and Pikachu covered their eyes, while Mewtwo continued to watch, not bothered at all.

Inside the smoke, both pokemon started to rise, not finished yet. Tyranitar smirked at the dragon, while Charizard copied his look.

_**Pokespeech initiated:**_

"_I have to admit, that Dragon Rage was pretty strong. The Fly wasn't bad but I can accept that it's not normally used as an attack." Tyranitar told the dragon as they both got back to their feet._

"_Likewise, your Slash and Crunch combo was very well executed, but also very painful. You have grown Tyranitar. It's great to have you back." Charizard replied as both beasts butted elbows.__**(I don't know how they greet one another so just roll with it.)**_

"_Let's make it a great fight to the finish, alright?" The spiked pokemon told the draconian fire type. Charizard nodded, also noticing his wing was near unusable at the moment._

"_Guess it's gonna be a ground battle now. That Crunch crippled my arm for the moment. But don't think 'cause I'm flightless means that I'm any worse." Charizard told the dinosaur like pokemon._

_Tyranitar nodded, as the smoke began to clear._

_**Pokespeech end:**_

The smoke cleared to reveal Charizard, albeit with a crippled wing, and Tyranitar, both standing strong.

"Alright Charizard! Too bad your wing seems crippled." Ash observed, as Mewtwo stayed silent, merely observing as Ash was but in silence.

_Tyranitar smirked at his dad and roared loudly, louder than ever. A Screech attack._

"_Charizard bat the sound waves away with Steel Wing!" Ash called out as the fire/flying type spun in a circle with his good wing encased in hard steel, effectively sending the sound waves away._

"_Now! Charge at Tyranitar and use Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled once more. Charizard complied and sprinted to Tyranitar with impressive speed for someone who relied on his wings. Tyranitar tried to use Crunch to get him to stop, but it was no use._

_Although unable to fly, the draconian fire type was able to leap using his strong leg muscles and lifted the heavy pokemon with impressive strength. Flipping around once, the dragon spun with the bulky beast into a combined top, with no means of stopping._

_Tyranitar sensed the trouble he could be in if he impacted with the ground. He decided if he was going down so was Charizard. The spiked beast charged a powerful Dark Pulse and did not release it until both pokemon impacted with the ground._

_The combined top was feet from the ground before Tyranitar released the powerful dark orb. After the orb impacted, the top impacted with the hard mountain floor. The smoke that came from the earlier collision was nothing compared to the smoke produced now. Ash quickly put his hat down over his eyes and Pikachu went in his backpack. Even Mewtwo covered his eyes this time._

_The sound of pure rock crumbling was the only thing heard by the trio of Ash, Pikachu, and Mewtwo. Ash wanted to call out his distress to his son and dragon, but could not as the dust was so strong he might have tasted it. Mewtwo already knew the results of the battle from feeling the two pokemon's emotions, but did not want to ruin the moment and be blunt about it._

_The smoke lasted for about 5 minutes, with rocks flying and boulders crumbling. Mewtwo actually had to deflect some stray rocks from hitting them with Barrier. Ash gave out a silent prayer that his pokemon would be okay. This collision was far from usual. It was an end result of two tyrants in a fierce war of strength._

_After a while, the smoke and rocks began to dissipate gradually, letting Ash regain his sight and for Pikachu to come out of his backpack. The teen looked over to the crater in the middle of the battlefield and cried out, "CHARIZARD! TYRANITAR!" He sprinted over to the crater with Pikachu and Mewtwo following._

_The crater was as deep as can be. Ash had to stop himself or he might have fallen in. He looked inside the crater to see something shocking. Mewtwo and Pikachu both looked inside as well, with the former nodding in respect and the latter watching in amazement._

_Both pokemon were almost motionless. Tyranitar lay panting heavily on it's side, shown by it's body rising and lowering. Charizard on the other hand, was on his back, eyes barely open but still conscious. The only way to define the result was close. Both pokemon were obviously finished, but there was no real winner._

_Ash climbed into the hole, with help from Mewtwo. He noticed them not look at him directly. He patted his son's head and rubbed his dragon's belly. "It's alright guys, that was one of the best battles I've ever been in. Take a good rest."_

_He took out two poke balls. He tapped one on Charizard's head, thus returning him. He tapped the other one, a fresh one, on Tyranitar's arm, thus making him his. "Welcome to the team, son." He said, making Tyranitar smile at him before he was sucked into the new poke ball. _

_The ball shook three times, then clicked with no struggle at all. Not only was the beast too exhausted to escape, he had wanted to be caught all along. Ash put Charizard's poke ball on his belt and was levitated out by Mewtwo. He was about to ask how he was going to have more than 12 pokemon, when a necklace with 3 poke ball holders appeared.__**(Kind of like cherish balls just smaller with only three holders.)**_

"You can put Tyranitar and the other pokemon that we will pick up in this." Mewtwo told the teen. Ash nodded and put the poke ball on one of the holders, and promptly put the necklace on.

It was a silver necklace, with three holders for shrunken poke balls. Ash smiled gently at the thought of using Tyranitar in battle, and was happy that he had gotten his son back.

"So where next?" Ash asked the psychic type. Mewtwo levitated away while Ash and his starter followed him.

"Altomare." Mewtwo started. "Seems Latias wants to be with her "savior" again." He finished, making Ash almost fall. Another legendary?! His luck just got better and better.

**To be continued...**

**So how was it?**

**I try to update as much as possible.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**No flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Blonde's Entrance!

**Heyy, Jay1414 here with Chapter Fo' of ****_The Reason Revised._**

"_**Dialogue"**_

_**'thoughts'/other speech**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters**_

* * *

_Last time on _The Reason Revised:

_**"**__You can put Tyranitar and the other pokemon that we will pick up in this." Mewtwo told the teen. Ash nodded and put the poke ball on one of the holders, then promptly put the necklace on._

_It was a silver necklace, with three holders for shrunken poke balls. Ash smiled gently at the thought of using Tyranitar in battle, and was happy that he had gotten his son back._

"_So where next?" Ash asked the psychic type. Mewtwo levitated away while Ash and his starter followed him._

"_Altomare." Mewtwo started. "Seems Latias wants to be with her "savior" again." He finished, making Ash almost fall. Another legendary?! His luck just got better and better._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Getting the team together: Part Two**_

Ash was grinning from ear to ear at having another legendary and to return to Altomare. He was filled up with nostalgia as he walked with Mewtwo out of the cave with his buddy on his shoulder. He wondered how much nuzzling he was in for. He stopped when he realized something. If Latias wanted to join him, who would protect the Soul Dew?

"Mewtwo, if Latias becomes my pokemon, who will protect the Soul Dew?" Ash asked the psychic type. Mewtwo looked at him and simply stated while continuing to levitate, "The other Latios and Latias will." Making Ash almost slip. There's more?!

"But, but how?" The teen questioned the legendary, making Mewtwo chuckle slightly. He stopped completely and turned to look at the raven haired trainer. "Latias had requested to leave Altomare for a while, and another pair of Eon Dragons have been requested to protect Altomare in her place. That being so, Latias is free to go." Mewtwo explained. **(The Eon Dragon replacement thing is just another element I've added.)**

"Oh, alright, So are we going there now or am I going to Sinnoh?" Ash said as they made it to the end of the cave.

"You are going to Sinnoh to heal your two pokemon. I would advise to keep this all a secret for now. Do you understand?" The legendary said, while Ash nodded his consent.

"Yes I understand, so will you pick me up tomorrow?" He asked back. Mewtwo simply nodded and once again surrounded Ash and his loyal starter in psychic energy and transported them to outside the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Ash made a nice landing this time, landing on his feet. He checked his Pokédex to see it was about 4pm. Afternoon.

He began his trek inside the Center and walked around, looking for his friends and family. He decided to head to the nurse to heal his beasts.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, can you heal my pokemon?" Ash asked the sweet nurse. Nurse Joy simply smiled warmly at him and stated, "Of course I can." Holding out a tray for the poke balls, Nurse Joy took the two poke balls that Ash placed on the tray and handed them to a passing Chansey.

After giving his poke balls to the nurse, Ash decided to look for his group. He searched far and wide, unable to find them for about 5 minutes.

He finally spotted them around the lunch area. He felt his stomach growl as well as Pikachu's. The teen realized he hadn't eaten since before his battle with Gary. He walked over to the lunch line to get his lunch.

He heard rapid footsteps behind him. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder right as something crashed into Ash's back, or someone. He face planted on the floor next to another being. He turned his head slightly and was able to see blonde hair, an orange and white shirt, and a green scarf. Ash groaned at the realization.

"BARRY!" He yelled as the young man beside him got up and right up in Ash's face. "Ash! Why did you crash into me?!" The blonde yelled back.

"Me crash into you?! You crashed into me!" Ash inwardly groaned at being in another squabble with the blonde.

"Don't make me fine you! I'll give you ten seconds! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! Argh this is taking too long!" Barry yelled at the raven haired boy. Ash was seriously annoyed and decided to just drop this already.

"So have you gotten any better Barry?" Ash asked as Barry dropped the fine and gained a competitive demeanor.

"Course I have! That's why I'm gonna win the Conference!" He said, making Ash chuckle.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" The blonde questioned, seriously annoyed. Did he need another fine?!

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you winning the Conference is hilarious." Ash said, chuckling more, making Barry fume.

"Oh, you! I challenge you to a battle!" The blonde screamed, making Ash smirk.

"Okay sure, how many pokemon?" The raven haired teen asked. Barry merely held up 3 fingers.

"Alright fine, but can we have the battle after lunch?" Ash asked, feeling his stomach growl more. Barry could feel his own stomach growl as well and could only nod.

The two teens went back to the line and waited to get their lunches.

Ash got his delicious food, consisting of a cheeseburger, curly fries, and orange soda, while Barry got himself a hotdog, french fries, and grape soda.

The teens went back to Ash's table and after introducing Barry to the ones who did not know him, they all sat down and ate.

* * *

After a satisfying and scrumptious lunch, we find our protagonist outside the Pokemon Center once again, only this time his friends and family were there as well. Brock was once again referee. Dawn, Delia, Professor Oak, and Gary watched from the sidelines, each with different thoughts.

Dawn was wondering just what pokemon Ash would use considering the fact that he had gotten 6 more from (Poet) Professor Oak's lab. She was excited at seeing a great battle. Although Barry was kind of annoying, the blue haired teen knew that he was an experienced trainer. She was obviously cheering for Ash, but wanted to see how Barry would do.

Mrs. Ketchum did not know the blonde boy at all, but was still interested in seeing how the battle would come out to be. She hummed to herself, also excited to see Ash's pokemon.

Brock, who was also referee, was just as curious as the former two were. He pondered who Ash might have brought, but did not want to ruin the moment by guessing them just yet.

Professor Oak did not know Barry either, but could deduct that the blonde was a good trainer. He himself did not know who Ash got from Tracy, as Tracy told him that Ash wanted it to be a surprise.

Gary could tell this blonde teen was something unusual. Apart from his odd personality, he seemed to be a good trainer. He wondered if Ashy-boy could beat him.

"This is a 3 on 3 pokemon battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Barry of Twinleaf Town! When 2 out of 3 pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the winner is decided!" Brock called, his arms out side by side. Ash gazed over at his opponent, who was matching his gaze. This was no play around match. This was serious. He fingered his belt while Barry did the same.

Barry might have acted crazy and energetic before, but in a battle, the blonde knew that it was time to slow things down and be serious and confident. He had already made his decision as to what pokemon to use against the raven haired teen.

"Trainer, release your pokemon simultaneously!" Brock said, as both teens grabbed a poke ball from their belt, enlarged it, and threw it into the air.

"Go! Hitmonlee!" Barry called as he released his fierce kicking pokemon.

"Monlee!" It cried as it kicked the air as a warm up. Barry wanted his Hitmonlee to get some practice before the Conference.

"Hitmonlee?" Dawn questioned as she took out her Pokedex and pointed it to Hitmonlee.

**_Hitmonlee_**_**, the Kicking Pokémon. This nimble Pokémon launches lethal kicks from almost any position.**_

Ash wanted to keep his pokemon a secret until it was released, so he only said, "Poke ball! Go!" As his pokemon was released. His pokemon gave a cry before it stared at Hitmonlee.

Brock, Oak's, and Delia's reactions were of shock and nostalgia. Dawn's and Gary's reactions were more in praise.

"Ash has one of these?! I never knew!" Gary stated, remembering the pokemon from his research with Gramps.

"Woah! What a cool looking pokemon!" Dawn said in amazement as she pointed her Pokedex to the pokemon, not knowing the pokemon.

_**Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon. It's arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack it's enemies.**_

"Ya ready Sceptile?" The teen asked his forest pokemon, who cried in determination. Sceptile glared into the dark eyes of Hitmonlee, sensing power. Hitmonlee glared back, wanting to beat the reptile as much as possible.

_**Pokespeech initiated:**_

"Interesting, what region are you from, lizard?" Hitmonlee asked the reptilian pokemon. Sceptile smirked and merely stated, "Hoenn."

"I hear your species is known for it's fierce kicking ability. Even so, I can still defeat you and best you in battle." Sceptile told the kicking pokemon, making Hitmonlee glare more.

"We'll see about that, Greenie." Hitmonlee answered him. Sceptile grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"Greenie?! The name's Sceptile, Kickie!" The lizard responded, seriously annoyed. Hitmonlee got equally annoyed and stated, "It's not Kickie! It's Hitmonlee! I'm already annoyed by you. Can we just get the battle started?" The kicking pokemon finished, making Sceptile simply nod his consent.

_**Pokespeech off:**_

"Alright! Sceptile versus Hitmonlee begin!" Brock yelled as he threw his hands down. Ash looked over to Barry and nodded to him, allowing him the first move.

"Hitmonlee, charge in for a Close Combat!" Barry called as the kicking pokemon nodded and sprinted his way over to the reptile.

Ash quickly remembered when he checked out Sceptile's current moves from his Pokedex on Mt. Quena.

_**QUICK FLASHBACK:**_

_**Sceptile's current moves are as follows:**_

_**Quick Attack, Leaf Blade, Agility, Solar Beam, Energy Ball, Bullet Seed, Leaf Storm, and Pound.**_

"_Interesting, so you know eight moves Sceptile." Ash observed as Sceptile nodded, proud of his moves._

_**QUICK FLASHBACK END:**_

"Sceptile! Use Agility to dodge!" Ash commanded as the reptile disappear from it's spot and began to circle around Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee tried to follow the motions, but was too slow.

"Now! Leaf Blade!" The teen called next, while Sceptile complied and used both of his sharp leafy arms to slice Hitmonlee repeatedly. Swish, Swish, Swish, Swish, That's all that was heard as Sceptile sliced Hitmonlee repeatedly.

Barry smirked subtly, something that only Dawn caught. "Hitmonlee! Blaze Kick!" The blonde called, making Ash almost gasp in surprise.

"Sceptile back off!" He tried his best to command the reptile who was still slicing the kicking pokemon. Hitmonlee grew intense flames on it's left foot and imprinted it's name on Sceptile's stomach, making the reptilian pokemon reel back to Ash.

"Now! Charge in with High Jump Kick!" Barry called next, as Ash made a counterattack.

"Use Pound to bat Hitmonlee away!" The raven haired trainer commanded, as Hitmonlee made it's way to Sceptile, jumping with it's foot high in the air.

Sceptile recovered from the burning strike, using his tail to match the High Jump Kick.

"Leaf Storm while it's close!" Ash called out as Sceptile exuded many sharp leaves which hit Hitmonlee directly, making it wince and fall to the ground.

"Hitmonlee!" Barry called out in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked, as Hitmonlee got up and nodded to the blonde.

"Alright then! Use Blaze Combat!"

"Blaze Combat?!" Ash asked in confusion, similar to everyone else watching the battle.

Hitmonlee complied, sprinting to Sceptile while it's left foot became full of flames once more. It began to pummel Sceptile with devastating kicks and punches, which became full of flames as well due to the Blaze Kick.

Ash inwardly gasped at the powerful combination, but decided to use a combination of his own to get his reptile out of this.

"Sceptile use Quick Attack and Agility!" The teen ordered as Sceptile complied although hurt. The reptilian pokemon seemingly disappeared from the spot where he was and began to run around again, only this time the reptile crashed into Hitmonlee, sending them both to the ground.

As both pokemon got up from the small collision, Barry made his next order. He waited for both pokemon to be ready to continue, then issued his next attack.

"Use Mega Kick!" The blonde yelled as the kicking pokemon's other foot became surrounded in a white sheen, as it once again charged for Sceptile.

"Sceptile match the kick with Pound then use Bullet Seed!" Ash ordered as his reptile began the command. The lizard put up his giant tail and stopped the Mega Kick with slight ease. He then shot many seeds at the kicking pokemon, making it reel back slightly.

"Hitmonlee! Close Combat once more!" The blonde called, as Hitmonlee slid back to the reptile and began to pummel it once more.

"Sceptile Leaf Blade to get him off you then Solar Beam!" Ash called out as the reptilian pokemon sliced the kicking pokemon multiple times to get Hitmonlee off him. The lizard then began to charge energy into his back from the sunlight.

Barry cursed for not having an attack to defend it, but remembered once attack he could use. He waited until the Solar Beam was fully charged, until he said the command.

"RELEASE!"

"TILE!" Sceptile released the beam from his throat, directly to the kicking pokemon.

"Hitmonlee use Protect!" Hitmonlee complied and surrounded itself with a green shield structure, successfully blocking the attack.

The blonde teen used the recharge time from Solar Beam to his advantage, while Ash was berating himself for using the risky move as Sceptile was motionless at the moment and Barry had a huge advantage.

"Hitmonlee! Blaze Combat once again!" Barry yelled as the kicking pokemon once again began to pummel Sceptile with it's blazing limbs.

Ash inwardly gulped as Sceptile was defenseless at the moment. Hit after hit, Sceptile was seen getting less and less defensive. Finally, Sceptile was recharged and Ash could put his plan into action.

"Sceptile, use Storm Blade!" Ash initiated his combo move. Sceptile exuded many sharp leaves that pierced Hitmonlee while he sliced the kicking pokemon. Although Sceptile was taking major damage as Hitmonlee had not stopped his Blaze Combat, the lizard did not relent.

Barry and Ash could only watch as it became a battle of only the pokemon as neither pokemon wanted to stop. Impulsed on pure adrenaline and determination, there seemed to sign of stopping for either opponent.

_**Pokespeech initiated:**_

"You're gonna lose lizard!" Hitmonlee exclaimed, albeit breathing heavily.

"In your dreams. It's time to finish you off here and now!" Sceptile shot back, also having trouble breathing normally.

"HAAA!" Both pokemon put all the power they had into the combination attacks, successfully causing an explosion.

The two pokemon could hear their trainers calling out in concern. The explosion covered the battlefield in dust and smoke.

Sceptile looked over to Hitmonlee, who's limbs had stopped burning, while he looked to his arms, the leaves were no longer glowing. He smirked over to the kicking pokemon, who had no mouth, but seemed to be smirking back at him, by the way it's eyes were narrowed slightly. Sceptile had had intense battles before, and this was one of them. He felt he still had some fight left, so the lizard got up from the ground and began his walk to Ash's side of the battlefield.

"Lizard." Hitmonlee called, making the reptile looked over at the kicking pokemon and stop walking. There was Hitmonlee, with it's hand out. "No matter how this ends, I gotta say this was one of the best battles I've ever had with my new trainer." Sceptile nodded to his opponent and took his hand to shake.

"Likewise, my trainer has used me for some fierce battles, and this was one of them." The Forest pokemon told Hitmonlee, while the reptilian pokemon walked back to his trainer's side.

Hitmonlee merely turned around and walked to it's trainer as well.

_**Pokespeech off:**_

The smoke was not done clearing, but both trainers felt nudges. Ash looked up to see his lizard looking at him with determination, wanting to end this now. Ash merely nodded to him as the reptile turned around and faced the battlefield.

Barry felt a slight kick on his leg and looked to see his kicking pokemon as well, with a look of determination. Barry merely stated with a slight smile, "Let's finish this."

"Monlee." Hitmonlee complied, wanting to finish it as much as Sceptile did.

The smoke finally cleared, and both pokemon faced each other once again. The two teens faced each other, glaring with determination. This was the last attack, the last one. Whatever result the battle would have, would be decided here.

"Sceptile! Solar Beam!" Ash yelled as Sceptile charged up once again energy from the sun and began to form an orb of green energy.

"Hitmonlee use Hyper Beam!" Barry called out as the kicking pokemon charged an orange orb in it's mouth which increased every second.

Both orbs grew until the size of basketballs until...

"RELEASE!"

"TILE!" Sceptile released the Solar Beam, simultaneously to Hitmonlee's Hyper Beam.

"MONLEE!" Hitmonlee released the Hyper Beam, colliding with the reptile's Solar Beam.

The fight for dominance became the key to victory. Both pokemon put all the power they had into the attacks.

Sceptile could feel the sweat coming off his back from the serious force he was putting into the attack, before he felt a giant energy boost inside himself open up. It felt similar to when he wanted to prove to Meganium he was better than Tropius by evolving, but it was not an evolution.

"SCEPTILE!" He screamed as the power surge was released from his body, surrounding him with a green aura.

"That's Overgrow!" Brock said as he observed Sceptile's aura. Everyone had stayed quiet as this battle had been amazing but Brock couldn't help but point it out.

Not only did the power surge give Sceptile more energy, it gave him power. His Solar Beam began to overtake Hitmonlee's Hyper Beam and pushed it back all the way.

"TILE!" Sceptile cried in determination.

"MONLEE!" The kicking pokemon cried as the attack hit it full force.

The smoke once again returned to the battlefield as the attacks had impacted Hitmonlee.

"HITMONLEE!" Barry cried in concern. The smoke cleared after a while, showing Hitmonlee to be unconscious.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! The winner of the first battle is Ash and Sceptile!" Brock declared as he pointed his hand to Ash.

"Alright Sceptile! Great work." Ash said, rubbing Sceptile's head.

"Return Hitmonlee. Thanks for the great battle, and take a good rest." Barry said as he returned the fainted pokemon.

"Return Sceptile, I could use you later." Ash stated, as Sceptile merely nodded, before being sucked into his ball.

Ash and Barry both took a ball off their belts, enlarging them.

"Go! Roserade!" Barry yelled, sending out the rose pokemon.

"Roserade!" It said gently, looking determined but calm.

"Poke ball! Go!" Ash said, once again not revealing the pokemon until it was released. His pokemon cried before standing in front of his trainer, glaring at it's opponent.

"Woah! What a giant pokemon! Just what pokemon is that Ash?!" Barry asked, slightly intimidated.

Ash smirked at the intimidation, but answered the blonde nonetheless.

"This Barry, is my old buddy. Known as The Protector of Viridian Forest!" He finished, while his pokemon cried in agreement.

"Alright! Let's do this, Pidgeot!" Ash yelled in triumph.

"PIDGEO!"

To be continued...

So how was it?

I try to update as much as possible.

Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: First and Most Memorable!

**Hey, It's Jay1414. **

**Sorry for the wait. Here's Chapter Five of** _**The Reason Revised.**_

"_**dialogue"**_

_**'thoughts/other speech'**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters.**_

_**Chapter Five: The first bird was always the most memorable**_

* * *

_Last time on _The Reason Revised:

"_Hitmonlee is unable to battle! The winner of the first battle is Ash and Sceptile!" Brock declared as he pointed his hand to Ash._

"_Alright Sceptile! Great work." Ash said, rubbing Sceptile's head._

"_Return Hitmonlee. Thanks for the great battle, and take a good rest." Barry said as he returned the fainted pokemon._

"_Return Sceptile, I could use you later." Ash stated, as Sceptile merely nodded, before being sucked into his ball._

_Ash and Barry both took a ball off their belts, enlarging them._

"_Go! Roserade!" Barry yelled, sending out the rose pokemon._

"_Roserade!" It said gently, looking determined but calm._

"_Poke ball! Go!" Ash said, once again not revealing the pokemon until it was released. His pokemon cried before standing in front of his trainer, glaring at it's opponent._

"_Woah! What a giant pokemon! Just what pokemon is that Ash?!" Barry asked, slightly intimidated._

_Ash smirked at the intimidation, but answered the blonde nonetheless._

"_This Barry, is my old buddy. Known as the Protector of Viridian Forest!" He finished, while his pokemon cried in agreement._

"_Alright! Let's do this, Pidgeot!" Ash yelled in triumph._

"_PIDGEO!"_

* * *

"Pidgeot came back?!" Brock exclaimed, amazed. "When?!"

Ash slightly smirked at the amazement in everyone's eyes. He looked over to Brock and decided to enlighten him.

"Brock, Pidgeot had returned to Pallet Town the same day I got her. Tracey told me how Pidgeot was missing me." He said, smiling brightly.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Professor Oak's laboratory_

_We see Tracy, Oak's assistant, feeding the group of pokemon that surrounded the Corral. He loved doing his job but was feeling tired at the moment._

_Tracey yawned as he finished feeding the last pokemon. Without the professor nor Gary present it made his job as Professor Oak's assistant even harder. He was about to walk back into the lab to check some paperwork until he heard the sound of heavy wings flapping. He stiffened, taking a poke ball from his belt in case there was danger. The pokemon watcher began to hear caws, getting closer and closer._

_Tracey spun around, poke ball enlarged, and stopped when he saw the pokemon. The pokemon was a giant bird, one that could easily sweep his bug types. This bird was Pidgeot. He noticed the bird was real chummy with the other pokemon of the Corral, mainly Ash's pokemon Charizard, who had returned from the Charicific Valley some time ago, and Bulbasaur. The pokemon watcher began his trek to the pokemon, curious as to what this Pidgeot wanted._

_He made it to the ranch as the attention was turned to him. The bird pokemon cocked her head to the side as it eyed Tracey. The bird seemed gentle so he asked her nicely, "Hello, although you are a new face, welcome to the Oak Corral!" Tracey finished, holding out a hand to the Pidgeot. The bird responded in kind as it gave it it's left wing. They promptly shook hands/wings. Tracey looked to Bulbasaur, who seemed the closest to the giant bird._

"_Bulbasaur, who's pokemon is this?" Tracey asked, puzzled. This Pidgeot had to be owned by someone if Bulbasaur of all people knew it. Bulbasaur had been here since Hoenn and had never left the ranch._

_Bulbasaur seemed to grow an expression of thought. How could he explain that this pokemon was Ash's?_

_Pidgeot seemed to also be in thought. Was there a way she could prove she belonged to Ash? She looked around to see what she could do. She got an idea, with a light bulb appearing over her head._

_The giant bird cawed to Bulbasaur, then began to say her name repeatedly. After Bulbasaur nodded a couple times, he began to command the other pokemon to get together into a group. Tracey watched as all of the pokemon, Ash's, got into a group._

_Pidgeot waited until the pokemon watcher was watching, and pointed at herself then to the group of Ash's pokemon. Tracey instantly understood, seeing as these were all pokemon belonging to Ash._

"_Ah! So you're Ash's pokemon!" Tracey exclaimed, intrigued._

_Pidgeot cooed in agreement, but then changed emotions to sad._

"_You miss him don't you." Tracey stated, rubbing the bird's fur, as Pidgeot nodded sadly._

_The pokemon watcher smiled sadly, as he heard the telephone begin to ring. He patted Pidgeot's head before walking inside the lab, directly to the phone._

RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!

_Tracey picked up the phone, annoyed at the stupid ring-tone every home phone had. He saw the phone screen light up, as a figure was produced onto the screen._

"_Hey, Tracy!" The figure called, grinning. Tracey grinned back, happy to talk to his friend._

"_Hey there Ash!" He called back, seeing as Ash looked real excited._

"_So, here's the thing. The professor changed my pokemon holding limit to 12. That being said, can I have six of my pokemon?" The teen asked, as Tracey was momentarily shocked at the change, but grew over it quickly as Ash deserved it._

"_Alright, but can I make a suggestion for one pokemon?" The pokemon watcher asked, making Ash raise his brow in curiosity._

"_Hm, sure. Who did you have in mind?" The raven haired trainer stated, intrigued. Tracey had never recommended him a pokemon._

"_Well, I think you should bring Pidgeot as one of the pokemon you request." Tracey said, making Ash double-take._

"_Pidgeot?! But shouldn't she be in Viridian Forest?" The teen questioned. Tracey half smirked as he turned to the side of the room where the ranch was. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Pidgeot! Come here for a second!" Immediately, wings could be heard flapping and then stopping. After the wing flapping, the sound of talons of the floor began to grow closer, closer, until Pidgeot appeared before Tracey. Pidgeot looked to the screen, intrigued in why Tracey had called her. She nearly wanted to jump into the screen as she saw who it was._

_Ash had a similar reaction, wanting to hug the fluffy bird. After the wanting went away, only guilt remained. Ash put his head down, his hat shadow silhouetting his eyes. Pidgeot instantly realized that Ash felt bad for leaving her in Viridian Forest, and cawed to get his attention. The teen looked back to Pidgeot as the bird merely gave him the "don't worry" gesture and cooed. Ash fought back tears as Pidgeot was still able to forgive him after years of leaving her behind._

_Before things could get too emotional, Tracey noticed how Ash and Pidgeot stared at him, as if waiting for the pokemon watcher to send her to him. Tracey felt the gazes burn his soul and immediately voiced his question._

"_Alright, Pidgeot makes one. Who will the other five be?" He asked, as the two stopped giving him a stare. Ash had already chosen who he wanted before he called, so the teen did not have to think._

_After Ash had chosen his pokemon and received them from Tracey, the pokemon watcher realized he had no idea where Pidgeot's poke ball was._

"_Ash, do you have Pidgeot's poke ball?" He asked, as Ash nodded.__** (something I added.)**_

"_Send it to me, then I'll return Pidgeot to it's ball and return it to you." Tracey said, as Ash once again nodded, although more excitedly. The teen took off an old looking poke ball from his belt and put it on the transporter. The ball instantly appeared in front of Tracey as he smiled and rubbed Pidgeot's head and returning her._

"_Here you go Ash." Tracey said, as the ball was placed back on the transporter and appeared in front of the raven haired trainer, which was instantly swiped from the transporter and clamped onto Ash's belt._

"_Thanks Trace!" Talk to you later!" Ash stated, as he ended the call with Tracy giving his goodbye's as well._

_Tracey chuckled at Ash's enthusiasm. He yawned as he realized he needed sleep, heading for the Corral to close up._

_Lily Of The Valley Pokemon Center_

_Ash walked away from the telephone and began his trek to the pokemon fields. He had not shown anyone of his friends and family his pokemon as he wanted them to stay secret until he used them in battles. While walking, his hand twitched to Pidgeot's ball from time to time. He wanted to release her so badly. He mentally chastised himself as he could not do it until he was at the field due to the bird's size._

_After basking in the sunlight and smiling brightly as the day was beautiful, Ash made it to one of the fields. He only wanted to release one pokemon for now, and that was Pidgeot. He felt the sudden lack of weight on his shoulder and remembered that Pikachu was snoozing in his backpack. He pondered whether or not to wake him up. He opened his backpack and looked at the cute mouse snoozing. He nudged Pikachu, who was mumbling soft 'pikas'. Pikachu groaned and pushed him away. Ash tried again as Pikachu continued to push him away, not wanting to get up or out of his backpack for that matter. Ash laughed softly at the mouse, and decided to let him sleep._

_The raven haired trainer set down his backpack as he grabbed a poke ball from his belt, enlarging it. He threw it into the air, while shouting, "Welcome Home! Pidgeot!"_

_The capsule opened with a white light escaping the center. The light sprouted onto the ground, creating a figure. This figure was the large bird herself. Pidgeot cawed and looked to Ash who was running to her. Pidgeot walked briskly on her talons, desperately wanting to meet Ash halfway._

_Both figures met, hugging tightly. Ash was so glad to have his first and most memorable bird back. It warmed his heart for the fact that Pidgeot had simply dismissed the fact that Ash had left her and how she still wanted to be his pokemon. Ash stroked her feathers, while Pidgeot nuzzled him._

_The giant bird had missed Ash dearly. After a handful of Pidgeotto's had evolved, she was no longer needed at Viridian Forest and she then set to Professor Oak's Lab to try to find out where Ash was at the moment. After talking with Charizard and Bulbasaur, she found out Ash was in Sinnoh. She was saddened that Ash was not at Pallet right now, but was happy to at least know where he was and that he was safe. She cooed at him while she pulled away from the embrace._

_After the emotional reunion, Ash looked to Pidgeot in great intrigue, as the bird had put her wings down on the ground, gesturing for Ash to get on. Ash smiled brightly, grabbed his backpack with Pikachu still asleep, and got on her back. Ash rubbed Pidgeot's head and said, "So where we headed Pidge- WOAHH!" Ash exclaimed as the bird pokemon sped off into the air and soared like a jet plane. _

_Ash began to laugh as the thrills made him feel amazing. They swooped around clouds, sped through and around buildings, and even showed off in front of nearby children._

_The feeling was exhilarating. Like a rollercoaster, the ups and downs were unexpected. The teen held on tight as Pidgeot did not slow down. It seemed natural to her. As if she was born to be a speedy flier. As fluent as an English Speaker, she seemed to glide and swerve with ease._

_Pidgeot cooed in excitement at seeing Ash was happy. She wanted to ride around with him as he had only ridden her once, the day he left her to protect Viridian Forest._

_Still flying as graceful as ever, Ash noticed a shop near where they were flying. It was a food shop, with multiple delicacies from pasta to cake and had poffins and poke blocks as well._

"_Pidgeot, let's stop at that shop over there and grab a bite to eat." Ash called, as the bird cawed and landed near the shop, causing many people to back away. Ash snickered at the fear of the size of Pidgeot. He hopped off Pidgeot and opened up his backpack. He noticed Pikachu was awake so he decided to fill the mouse in on everything that had transpired when he was asleep._

* * *

_After filling the rodent in, Pidgeot and Pikachu greeted each other in kind. Ash felt his stomach rumble, as the two pokemon's did too. They all shared a laugh and approached the shop man._

"_Hey, can I get some spaghetti with meatballs, lemonade, a ketchup bottle." Ash started, as Pikachu cooed at the choice. "And some poffins and poke blocks for flying type pokemon." He finished, as the shop man nodded and went inside to went to get the food. Ash wailed in pain as his stomach hungriness was going to kill him. He would not survive. The same went for Pidgeot and Pikachu. All three groaned as they felt their life taken away from them, all until..._

"_Food's ready. That will be 30 Poke." The shop man said, as all three figures stopped being over-dramatic and Ash payed for the food._

"_Hmm, where to sit?" The teen said as he scanned the area full of kids and adults of all ages._

"_Aha!" He exclaimed, finding a table for eating outside. He noticed the table was surrounded by many other full tables, but did not mind it._

_The trio walked to the table, with Pikachu jumping for the ketchup bottle and Ash chuckling at his persistence. Ash chuckled at how everyone stared at Pidgeot with amazement. Not like they were gazing for any wrong reason anyway._

_Ash set down his food with his fries and gave the bottle of delicious ketchup to Pikachu, as he squealed and began to lick it up. Ash opened the poffins and poke blocks box and set it in a paper bowl provided by the shop man._

"_Here you go Pidgeot, eat up." The teen said, as he began to devour his spaghetti and meatballs, while slurping on his lemonade. Pidgeot laughed at her trainer's unchanged appetite. She dug into her own food consisting of poffins and poke blocks._

_After eating a scrumptious meal, Ash threw the trash away and both the teen and his mouse hopped back on Pidgeot. Pidgeot once again took off, but this time to the Pokemon Center._

_As they flew threw the air, Pikachu lied down on Pidgeot's back, liking the soft feathers. Ash sighed in content, he hadn't flied like this in such a long time. All of his other birds were either too small or just not very agile in flying for long distances. Charizard was great and all but Pidgeot had something that the draconian pokemon didn't. Warm feathers._

_Continuing to fly at a nice pace, Ash called out to his bird._

"_Hey Pidgeot." He said as the bird cooed to him in curiosity._

"_Thanks for coming back." He replied, rubbing her soft feathers as she cawed softly._

_If Ash knew pokemon speech, he would've heard 'Glad to be back' from the giant bird._

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

Everyone present at the battlefield had a soft smile on their faces. The bond between Ash and Pidgeot has not been extinguished but just re-lit. It was beautiful. Ash rubbed Pidgeot's head as Barry snapped himself out of his thoughts.

"Alright, let's begin the match, your call Brock." Ash said as Brock nodded.

"Roserade vs Pidgeot begin!" He called, throwing his hands down.

To be continued...

**So how was it?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Sorry for the break but I was real busy but don't worry it wont happen frequently.**

**No flames please.**

**As you can see there's no battle but it will be next chapter don't fret.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Bloom!

**Hello, Jay1414 here with Chapter Six of The Reason Revised.**

**I hope you guys liked the little reunion between Ash and his first bird. I had Tracey not know Pidgeot as she was left in Viridian Forest before Ash and Misty went to the Orange Islands.**

**So as most of you should have noticed, I have not revealed the pokemon that Ash got from Tracey. I want them to be only revealed when he uses them. I have already shown three. Can you guess the other three? I don't have a prize to give to the first one who guesses it right but hey, why not try to guess anyway?**

**By the way this chapter will be all over the place but also finishing the battle.**

**Okay enough of my blabbering on to the chapter!**

"**Dialogue"**

**'thoughts/other speech'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 6: A blonde's entrance: Part Two/The bloom of something new**

_Last time on _The Reason Revised:

_Continuing to fly at a nice pace, Ash called out to his bird._

"_Hey Pidgeot." He said as the bird cooed to him in curiosity._

"_Thanks for coming back." He replied, rubbing her soft feathers as she cawed softly._

_If Ash knew pokemon speech, he would've heard 'Glad to be back' from the giant bird._

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

_Everyone present at the battlefield had a soft smile on their faces. The bond between Ash and Pidgeot has not been extinguished but just re-lit. It was beautiful. Ash rubbed Pidgeot's head as Barry snapped himself out of his thoughts._

"_Alright, let's begin the match, your call Brock." Ash said as Brock nodded._

"_Roserade vs Pidgeot begin!" He called, throwing his hands down._

* * *

"I'll start this one. Pidgeot use Aerial Ace!" Ash said, throwing his arm into the air.

"Pidgeo!" She cried as she soared high into the sky. Barry scowled as Aerial Ace could not miss.

"Roserade! Use Poison Powder!" He called, wanting to at least poison the bird, as the rose pokemon produced a powder of purple coloring.

"Nope, not happening. Stop the Aerial Ace and use Steel Wing to absorb the poison!" Ash shouted, making Barry wonder if that was even possible.

Pidgeot stopped in mid-flight, meters away from Roserade. Her wings became incased in steel and she crossed them over her chest, covering her whole front. The powder touched the wings and her wings turned purple. She had successfully absorbed the Poison Powder.

"What a technique!" Oak exclaimed, "Since Steel is immune to Poison, it makes sense that it's able to absorb it!"

"Unbelievable, I never knew Ash could think of something like this." Gary said, nodding his head. Ashy-boy was always real naive, but Gary knew he had grown.

"You go, Ash!" Dawn exclaimed, gleeful. She had no idea that Ash knew this technique.

'Nice technique Ash.' Brock thought, seeing the look of disbelief on Barry's face. He inwardly chuckled at how Ash basked in the astonishment, feeling like a total bad-ass.

Ash decided to not stall the match and ordered, "Now! Poison Ace-Wing!"**(combination of Aerial Ace and the poison absorbed Steel Wing)** He called, as Pidgeot cawed in determination, swooping back to Roserade and striking the grass type fiercely with the poison-flying combo. Barry had no chance to counter as Pidgeot had the speed of a jet.

"Roserade!" It cried, taking the super effective attack and falling down. Barry cried in concern, wondering if he should just take out Roserade.

Seeing Roserade on the ground severely wounded, it hurt him deeply. He thought about how he got Roserade as a Budew, last year.

_**BARRY'S FLASHBACK:**_

_Barry was an only child. It made him always lonely as his mother had died when he was only eight. His only friend was Kenny. There was also a girl named Dawn who was nice, but he always strayed from her as she was always in a group of people with their families.(thus him forgetting her) _

_His weird personality made people stay away from him. Kenny seemed not to care about his personality, thus making Kenny his only friend. He was always fast on his feet, and impatient. His quirks made everyone annoyed by him. His dad was always busy with his work as Battle Tycoon, so he needed to take Barry along. Barry never really conversed with other kids as he was always with the Frontier Brains. This continued until he was able to leave on his journey at 14, unlike 10 in Kanto. _

* * *

"_Dad! It's time for me to go!" Barry called, grabbing his backpack. Palmer walked into the living room, holding a pokemon in his arms. Barry looked at the pokemon in amazement._

"_Wow! A Budew?" He questioned._

_Palmer chuckled, seeing the excited look in his eye._

"_Yes Barry, a Budew. But not just any Budew, your Budew. She's a girl." He said, while Barry nearly fainted as he could not believe his dad was giving him a Budew._

"_Thanks dad!" Barry said in gratitude, taking the Budew and hugging his dad. Palmer laughed and hugged back, happy that his son was liking his gift for his 14__th__ birthday._

"_Happy Birthday Barry, make sure you come back for the Twinleaf Festival, alright?" The battle tycoon asked, nudging his shoulder. Barry grinned and stated, "You know it!"_

"_Well, thanks a lot dad! I'm on my journey to become the greatest!" He yelled, hugging the Budew, making her squeal. He sprinted out the door, as Palmer smiled at the smoke cloud created from his run._

_Palmer closed the door, as Barry forgot to close it. He noticed something near the door, and realized that it was a letter. A letter from Barry's passed mother. He looked at the letter, opened it, read it, then put it down. 'Oh, Julia..' He turned back around and walked into his room, not wanting to think about her._

_The letter read:_

_**Dear Barry and Palmer,**_

_**I don't have much time left. The cancer has just gotten too much for me to bear. I'm sorry that I won't be there for when Barry begins his journey or to raise him anymore, but I want you to strive to become the best my little boy. No matter what happens, just know that your mother Julia is watching. I don't care if you don't become a Battle Frontier trainer like your father. Do what you love my son. Please don't feel sad that I am gone, because I am still fully alive in your heart. This goes for you too, Palmer. Just remember that I'll always be watching down on you, my loves.**_

_**Sincerely, your mother and wife, Julia.**_

_Palmer sat on the bed, caressing a picture of his passed wife. He sighed sadly, he had never been able to find anyone better than her. He hoped to Arceus that Barry would have a great journey, with no danger. 'Don't ever change Barry, for me and your mom's sake._

* * *

_After sprinting and getting tired, Barry stopped and looked at the pokemon in his arms. He noticed it smiling at him brightly, making him want to cry. He always wanted a friend. Kenny was nice but he barely saw him, leaving him alone and hopeless. He hugged the Budew tightly, declaring her his best friend from the spot. Budew squealed and hugged Barry back with her tiny arms._

"_Budew, from now on, you and I are best friends." He stated, wiping his eyes as the blonde pulled away. Budew nodded it's head, cooing to Barry. Barry laughed, a happy and gleeful laugh. He had finally found his best friend, and best friends they became._

* * *

_After getting Piplup and his other pokemon to collect badges, Barry always had Budew with him, never sending her to his dad. They had good, bad, and sad times as well. Barry learned of the group of Roselia that hurt his Budew since it would not evolve when he came back to Twinleaf for the festival. Budew, being a Roserade at that time, defeated the group of Roselia singlehandedly in hate. After the match, Barry hugged the grass type, which she returned._

_The rest of his pokemon became his best friends as well, each with different ways of showing it._

_Before Barry landed on the island of Lily of The Valley, he promised something to all of his pokemon._

* * *

"_Guys," He started, making everyone look at him. "Just know that I don't care if we lose. I don't care. I want us to win obviously but I don't mind if we don't always get to win. I will always be proud of you all no matter what happens. Even if we lose at the Lily of the Valley Conference, it won't matter. Do you know why?" He finished, as everyone looked at him and shook their heads._

_Barry chuckled and stated, "Because you're my best friends." As he said that, every pokemon present, from Roserade to Skarmory, grew teary eyed. They all hugged their trainer in a huge group hug, which Barry returned. He laughed, the same laugh he laughed when he first got Budew. The laugh of pure happiness, and glee._

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

'No, I can't let Roserade get hurt any more. It hurts me too much to see her in so much pain. Pidgeot is obviously more experienced than she is. I can't let this continue.' Barry thought, feeling sadness and worry build up inside him.

"Alright Pidgeot! Now use-" "STOP!" Barry yelled, as Ash and Pidgeot both stopped and looked to Barry.

"What's wrong Barry?" Ash asked. Barry's eyes were covered by a shadow as he stated, "No more. I forfeit Roserade."

Ash looked at Barry in shock. "But, why?"

Barry sighed, and stated, "I can't stand seeing her so hurt. Even besides that everyone can see that Roserade is clearly mismatched." He finished, while Ash thought about it.

Roserade only took one combination move from Pidgeot and was already having trouble to stand up. Ash felt immense guilt grow up inside him. Pidgeot was an experienced pokemon that has been a Pidgeot for 5 years. 5 damn years! He felt so stupid at thinking that Roserade could battle Pidgeot. Not only did Ash have the type advantage, Barry had only started his journey last year. There was no way Pidgeot was able to fight Roserade fairly. This realization made Ash realize that he shouldn't use Pidgeot against Barry's pokemon at all. It was like sending out a Charizard against a measly Bulbasaur. It was just unfair.

"You're right Barry. I'm sorry." The raven haired teen said, feeling terrible. He looked over to Brock and nodded. Brock also understood about how this was a bad match-up to begin with. If this was the Ash he knew from Kanto-Hoenn, he would've wanted to continue no matter what. He smiled at Ash's maturity.

"Barry has forfeited Roserade!" He called, as Barry nodded his silent thanks to Ash. The blonde picked up Roserade, cradling her in his arms. Roserade cooed sadly, feeling weak. Barry merely smiled softly and stated, "Don't worry about the match, you're still my best friend." He finished, as they shared a small hug. Barry returned the rose pokemon. He cradled her poke ball, before putting it on his belt and grabbing a new one.

Everyone once again smiled softly, this seemed more like a battle of feels than of pokemon.

Dawn smiled at Barry's care of Roserade and of Ash's sportsmanship. It was heartwarming to see two trainers who acted very obnoxious to each other be so kind and honest to one another.

Brock looked to Ash, who was contemplating something.

"Something on your mind?" Brock asked, as Ash snapped out of his thoughts. Ash chuckled nervously and merely said, "Just thinking of which pokemon to use. I think Pidgeot is not suitable for this match." He finished, as Pidgeot squawked in protest.

"Sorry but you're just too experienced for this match." Ash said, stroking his bird's feathers. He though about how he used Sceptile, but realized how Sceptile barely beat Hitmonlee. That Hitmonlee must have been trained long before Barry caught him. Plus, to be able to be caught by Barry in Sinnoh, this meant Hitmonlee was given to Barry by someone, thus the experience.

Ash got out of his thoughts and returned Pidgeot. "I forfeit Pidgeot." Ash stated, as Barry looked at him in disbelief.

"Why are you forfeiting Pidgeot, Ash?" He asked, as Ash smiled softly.

"I'm forfeiting her because she is just too experienced for this battle Barry. She's been a Pidgeot since I was eleven. I want to win but I don't want to win unfairly. Do you understand?" Ash finished, as Barry merely nodded.

He wanted to protest but the blonde knew Ash was right. Pidgeot could have easily sweeped his team of three if she wanted. He sighed and enlarged his third ball.

Brock nodded at hearing the second forfeit. "Both trainers have forfeited their pokemon! Thus making it 2-1 on Ash's side!" He finished, raising his arms and lowering them to both sides.

"Trainer, released your next/final pokemon!" Brock called, as both trainers nodded.

Ash grabbed a ball off his belt, enlarging it. He hoped that this final/next battle would be fair. He decided to use one of his Sinnoh pokemon for this.

Barry threw the ball, shouting a call of "Go Empoleon!"

Ash threw his ball simultaneously, this time shouting "Go! Gible!

Both capsules opened, releasing the pokemon inside.

"Empoleon!" Empoleon stood, staring down the other pokemon.

"Gible!" Gible jumped up and bit Ash on his head, making him almost fall and rip him off his bitten cranium. He set him down and scolded him on biting him on his head. After Gible nodded to not do it in battles, he turned around and glared at Empoleon.

"Empoleon vs Gible! Begin!" Brock declared, throwing his arms down.

"Alright! Gible use Dig!" Ash started, as Gible dug deep underground, out of site.

"Hm, nice try Ash. Empoleon Earthquake!" Barry called, as Ash cursed almost inwardly.

"Gible get out of there!" Ash shouted, trying to make sure Gible heard him.

It seemed he did as the hole known as Gible began to rise until he was hit with the Earthquake and shot upwards to Ash. Gible landed on his feet, not hurt.

Barry called his attack this time.

"Empoleon! Charge in with Surf and use Ice Beam!" Empoleon nodded and unleashed a wave under itself and began to ride it.

"Gible go inside the Surf and use Rock Smash!" Ash called back. Gible sprinted into the Surf, not too damaged since it was part dragon type. His right paw became incased in white energy and he drove it into Empoleon's stomach, making it double over and cause the Surf to dissipate. Empoleon shot the Ice Beam as it was close, hitting Gible only slightly as the penguin was hunched over.

Gible cried in protest as his left paw was frozen solid. Ash cursed himself for not teaching Gible Flamethrower. He instantly got an idea that might work as Gible's 'smashing his paw into the floor' was not working.

"Gible, use Rock Smash on your other paw to break the ice!" The teen ordered, as Gible stopped his paw smashing and used Rock Smash on his other paw, effectively destroying the ice.

While this was happening, Empoleon had risen from it's hunched over position and looked to Barry for instruction.

"Alright, Empoleon use Steel Wing!" Empoleon sprinted to Gible, who was still checking his cold paw. Ash noticed how close Empoleon was to Gible, and gave his command.

"Gible intercept with Dragon Pulse!" Ash called quickly as the dragon snapped out of his thoughts and charged up an orb of draconian energy, shooting it at Empoleon as it crashed into him.

He was hit by the Steel Wing, making Gible stagger backwards in a daze.

"Now, Hydro Pump!" Barry called, wanting to counter quickly.

Empoleon charged up the water attack and shot it to Gible, who took it and was soaked. Since he was a dragon type, it did not do too much. Although, being part ground type, it did more than it should have to a dragon type.

Ash looked to Gible, who seemed alright but slightly hurt. He waited for the dragon to get up before giving the next order.

"Gible! Compose yourself and charge in with a Rock Smash!" Gible shook himself to get rid of the excess water and charged in with his left paw once again incased in white energy. Barry waited for Gible to become close and gave his next order.

"Empoleon match Gible with Drill Peck!" He called, as the penguin nodded it's consent and charged energy in it's beak and leaped off the ground, spinning around in a circle directly to Gible.

Gible socked the penguin in the stomach once more, before getting hit by the spinning penguin. Gible reeled back on his back, feeling more injured.

Empoleon stopped the attack and landed on it's feet once again hunched over from the Rock Smash.

Both pokemon recovered after a few moments and stared each other down. Ash looked to Barry, who was watching Empoleon recover. He had indeed grown as a trainer. He wondered if they would face at the Conference. He inwardly shrugged.

"Okay, Empoleon use Metal Claw and then attack with Hydro Cannon!" Barry called, going in for the offense this time. The emperor penguin sprinted to Gible, left flipper incased in steel.

"Gible dig!" Ash yelled, as the little dragon nodded and dug underground. Empoleon stopped his sprint as Barry chuckled. "Again Ash? Earthquake." Barry said, as Empoleon was about to use the attack before Ash stated, "Draco Meteor!"

"What?!" Barry called, seriously thinking on how this would affect the field.

"Ash don't be insane!" Brock called, also pondering on how this could destroy the field.

Gible accepted the order and charged up the orange orb in his throat. The orb grew bigger and bigger until he released it, sending the beam out of the ground along with several rocks. The rocks began to hit Empoleon repeatedly as the attack was relentless.

"Empoleon cover yourself with your Protect!" Barry called desperately. The penguin tried it's best to protect itself but continued to get hit. Everyone was watching Empoleon get pummeled by rocks that they did not notice Gible rise out of the ground. The beam that Gible shot exploded into the air, sending the orbs of draconian energy all over the battlefield.

"Yes! You perfected Draco Meteor!" Ash said in glee. The orbs stopped destroying after a while, as everyone looked to Empoleon. Ash noticed how this could work as a combination move and silently named it Dig-O Meteor.

"Poleon..." It's eyes had become swirls.

"Empoleon!" Barry ran to the penguin. He put his arm under Empoleon's head to lift his head up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stroking it's crown. The penguin pokemon nodded as it closed it's eyes to rest.

Barry smiled softly and stated, "Good job, take a nice rest." He stated, returning his emperor penguin.

The blonde stood up, noticing how messed up the field was. Craters littered the battle field along with rocks scattered around. That was a truly gruesome attack.

Ash rubbed his dragon on the head, while Gible bit his head. He laughed in happiness but also pain. The teen took off Gible from his head and set him down.

"Good job Gible!" He stated returning the dragon. He looked to Brock, who was still marveling at the attack. He broke himself out from his thoughts and declared the result.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Since Barry has lost all three pokemon that makes Ash the winner!"

Barry walked up to Ash with his hand out. "That was a great battle Ash."

Ash grinned and put out his own hand and they shook. "Yeah, it really was."

They walked to the group of people watching the match, and sat down with them at the stands. Brock joined them as they all sat and conversed for a while.

* * *

After the match, everyone entered the Pokemon Center before leaving to do different things. Dawn went to do some shopping at the Poke-Mall while Brock went with Gary, Delia, and Professor Oak to explore the exhibit on the island. Ash stayed to heal his pokemon along with Barry.

After healing, Ash remembered he had nothing to do as Mewtwo wouldn't come get him until tomorrow. He looked to Barry who was walking out of the Pokemon Center. He called out to him while the blonde looked back.

"Where you headed?" He asked, while Barry responded.

"Oh, I'm headed to the forest around here. Need to do some training for the Conference, you know?" He said, while Ash nodded.

"We'll I'll see you at the conference." Ash stated, holding out his hand. Barry responded mutually and they once again shook hands before departing in different directions. Barry to the forest to train, and Ash to find something to do.

Barry began his daily mental telling of his battle to his deceased mother, which he did every day.

'Hey mom. How are you today? I'm doing fine. I had a battle with one of my rivals named Ash. I lost, but I did not fret since I remembered what you told me and dad in that letter. No matter what happens, just remember that your mother Julia is watching. Hehe, I think of those words a lot throughout the day. It gives me courage. I just wish that you were here, that you were see-able to me. But alas, that's not the case. I miss you so much, and I hope you're doing fine up there. Love, Barry. Your son.'

He finished, wiping his eyes and continued to the forest, a bright smile on his face.

Ash walked around, Pikachu on his head. He wondered about what to do as everyone else was busy. He thought about following one of them, and eventually decided on Dawn.

He walked around, looking for the Poke-Mall. They had only saw it when they were walking from where the boat dropped them off. He continued to search, before giving up and looking for someone to ask directions.

He finally found someone, an elderly woman who was buying some sushi from a shop, although only seen from her back, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around as Ash nearly fainted from shock. This was no ordinary elderly woman. This was Bertha of the Elite Four!

"Bertha of the Elite Four?!" He exclaimed, as Bertha quickly shushed him. She didn't want any publicity and always made sure no one knew who she was.

"Hush child. I don't want to become swarmed by civilians." She stated, as Ash chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, what did you want?" She questioned, as Ash quickly recovered.

"Oh, I wanted directions to the Poke-Mall please." He said, as Bertha pointed north.

"Continue north and you'll see a huge sign that portrays the words 'Poke-Mall'." She finished, while Ash nodded his thanks.

"Oh and by the way, Ash." She started, making Ash stop and look to her. "Good luck in the Sinnoh League. I'm rooting for you. So are the other three Elite four, even Cynthia. We all admire the acts you have done in not only as a trainer but as a human. Please, don't let us down." She said, patting his back, making Ash feel so confident. The whole Sinnoh League Elite Four and Champion were rooting for him?! What an honor!

He saluted her, feeling totally bad-ass. "You bet! I'll make you all proud!" He practically yelled, before sprinting north.

Bertha laughed, "Children and their energy." She turned back around and received her sushi.

Ash finally made it to the Poke-Mall, marveling at the size. From Clothing Stores to Electronics, this mall had almost anything you could want. Walking inside, he looked around like a kid in a candy store. Pikachu had the same reaction, wondering how much ketchup there was in this store.

Ash stopped walking, making Pikachu look at him oddly. Why did Ash stop? He hoped they weren't leaving.

"Pikachu." Ash stated, frozen in place. Pikachu answered with a small "Pi?"

"How. Are. We. Going. To. Find. Dawn?!" He exclaimed, making Pikachu also freeze. They were in a giant mall, how the hell where they going to find Dawn?! Ash groaned simultaneously to his mouse.

Ash walked to a map, and began to search Clothing Stores. If the teenager was anywhere, it must be the Clothing Stores. He found where they were and got on an elevator.

One waiting in the elevator, singing the "Gotta Catch'em All" elevator music, and more intense waiting later, Ash made it to the Clothing Store area. He groaned once again as the teen realized he would have to search store for store.

He began his search in the first store, then went on and on until he made it to one store in particular called "Milotic's Galore". Walking in, and politely declining the clothing offers for the umpteenth time, he searched through the store and saw a head of sapphire hair above the clothes. This hair had to be Dawn's. If it wasn't he was going to be real annoyed. He approached the head, and after seeing it was indeed Dawn, decided to scare her. Ash quickly whispered to Pikachu to get into his arms so he was unseen from above. Pikachu nodded and jumped off his head and into his arms.

They both snickered at how Dawn would react. Ash ducked under clothing lines and sprinted silently when she wasn't looking to get closer. He saw how she was looking for dresses and not even looking away. It was a perfect opportunity as Dawn thought he was at the Pokemon Center. She would never expect this. He noticed her lift up a long dress and knew that now was the time.

"RAH!" He shouted, hands out in front of him as if he were a monster. Dawn screamed, pushing the dress in front of her while stepping back. Since the dress was long, she accidentally tripped from the dress getting under her feet and landed in Ash's arms, who was able to catch her as Pikachu's speed let him escape being squished.

After catching her, Ash looked to Dawn, who was looking at him as well. They were literally centimeters away. Ash was holding her by under her thighs and behind her back while Dawn held his shoulders. Ash never realized how beautiful her eyes were. Beautiful sapphires shining brightly to his own auburn eyes. Dawn also had never truly stared into Ash's warm chocolate eyes, shining greatly as well. Pikachu looked at the two in confusion, not knowing why they were just staring at each other.

The distance between them began to shorten, as their instincts began to take over. Neither had control of their bodies, it was just natural. Shorter and shorter in distance, while their eyes began to become half lidded, and then closed. A centimeter away, they almost collided until...

"Pika?!" Pikachu exclaimed, making them separate immediately and for Ash to set Dawn down.

They both chuckled nervously, red faced, while looked away from one other. 'Just what was that?! Did we almost kiss?!' They both thought.

Pikachu merely looked at them in pure confusion. Since pokemon nuzzled one another as a form of loving, he had no idea what they were about to do. Nor did the mouse know why they were so embarrassed and red as his delicacy known as ketchup.

"Ahem. So anyway, what are doing here Ash?" Dawn asked, after calming down from the almost kiss. Ash broke himself out of his thoughts and looked to her.

"Well, I had nothing to do so I came to find you here so we could hang out for a while." He stated, while Dawn became flustered. 'Hang out? As in a date?'

"By hang out, did you mean d-" She started as Ash cut her off.

"Uh! No! I mean! Maybe! Wait! Gah! I don't know." He sighed, just as flustered. Dawn seemed to grow an expression of interest, as if thinking of something.

"How about, we hang out and see how it turns out?" She asked, as Ash thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, that seems alright. Are you done at this store?" He asked next, as Dawn shook her head and picked up the dress she dropped.

Ash groaned as he realized he would have to wait. He sat on the heavenly thing to all clothing stores known as The Stool. Plopping down and waiting, he took out his Pokedex and read an article on the pokemon while waiting until a dress landed on his face. He put his Dex away at realizing she wanted his opinion.

"How's this dress?" She asked, staring at him with alluring eyes. Ash thought about how this dress looked; A pure sapphire dress, with a golden ribbon which went from the top of the left shoulder to the right hip.

Ash had never really opinionated on clothes, so he decided to give his best shot.

"It looks really nice. Why don't you try it on?" He asked, as Dawn took the dress and walked to the dressing rooms. Ash waited, patiently this time, for the teen to get back.

After about five minutes of waiting, Dawn came out. While walking, Ash did not see her as the dressing rooms were behind where he sat. She walked past him before turning for him to see her.

"How's it look?" She questioned, twirling around. Ash looked up from his Pokedex,

"Looks-" He started before he got a good look at her. To be honest, she looked gorgeous. The dress wasn't tight nor loose but it showed that Dawn she was very curvy. Ash marveled at not her body but her face. It might have not been much of a difference from before, but the dress really brought out the sapphire in her eyes as the dress was sapphire as well. All she needed were some flats and she would look perfect for a dinner party.

"Looks what?" She asked, seeming nervous.

"Gorgeous." He stated.

"The dress looks gorgeous?" She questioned.

"No. _You_, look gorgeous." He said, making her blush.

"I do?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, honest." Ash responded, hand over his heart as Pikachu nodded with a "Pi-ka!"

"Oh, well thanks a lot Ash!" She said, hugging him. Ash smiled and hugged back, which he could do since Pikachu was sitting on the ground instead of his shoulder or in his arms.

He couldn't lie. He felt warm, real warm. Fuzzy even. Like he just had some chicken noodle soup. This feeling, was the reason he had not released her from the hug. It was so enticing that he just didn't want to lose it.

She felt the same way. As if Cyndaquil had given her a light flamethrower. She felt not hot, but warm. This feeling was one she had never felt before. It made her glad Ash had come here and scared her. If Ash had not come, she would have never felt this fuzzy feeling she was feeling right now. This was why she did not let go either. To not lose the feeling.

Pikachu did not do anything about this as it seemed they were nuzzling. He felt happy that they were nuzzling. It meant Ash had found a mate! He then began to think about Buneary. She obviously wanted to become his mate but the mouse just wasn't ready. He noticed the two still nuzzling, and wondered whether or not to interrupt them. It seemed he didn't have to as they both separated.

Ash grinned at her while she grinned back.

"So are you buying the dress?" He asked, as Dawn nodded, before looking at the tag and gasping.

"No, I can't buy this. It's 98 Poke. That's way too expensive." She told him, as Ash merely chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll buy it for you then." He stated, as Dawn was quick to protest.

"No I can't let you pay so much for me." She said, as Ash smiled at how she wouldn't take something expensive if someone offered.

"Don't worry about the price. I have earned a lot of money from all the tournaments I've entered so I have plenty to pay for it." He finished, as Dawn still didn't want him to buy it.

After a lot of persuading, Dawn sighed and just nodded.

"Alright. Now get changed and I'll buy it." Ash told her as Dawn went back to the dressing rooms.

After once again waiting patiently, Dawn came back in regular clothing with the dress in her hand. Ash took the dress while Pikachu jumped on his head and, with Dawn, went to the cashier.

"I'd like to buy this please." Ash told the female clerk, who took the dress, scanning it and putting it in a bag. "I'm assuming that your buying it for your girlfriend there, correct?" The clerk asked, smiling at the two. Both of them blushed, before denying it simultaneously.

"Err, she's not my girlfriend. But yes I'm buying it for her." Ash said as he handed the clerk his Pokedex. "Take it out of the Kanto Bank Funds please." He added, while the clerk nodded, still giving Dawn that knowing look. She handed the bag to Ash, while the two teenagers and the one pokemon walked out of the shop. Ash handed the bag to Dawn, who took it while silently thanking him.

They walked in silence, not conversing as the clerk's statement turned them really awkward.

Ash thought of a way to break the silence and found one after a while.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"How about some dinner?" Ash asked, as Dawn stopped walking.

"Sure!" She chirped, instantly becoming herself again. Ash smiled brightly at her, making her heart flutter.

"Alright, seen any good restaurants here?" The teen questioned, while Dawn began to think. 'There was that pizza place, then that burger place, and that taco stand. Hmm. What about that other restaurant? Olive Oddish? Perfect!' She thought, while clapping her hands together.

"I did! Let's go to Olive Oddish!" She exclaimed, while Ash nodded, not having an idea of what the restaurant was.

"Okay, let's hope they serve good food then." Ash told her, as they began to walk out of the Clothing Store section and to the Restaurant section.

Entering Olive Oddish, Ash could see it was pretty fancy. He marveled at the paintings of past times and of the nicely dressed waiters. They walked to the front of the restaurant. A man was there to greet them.

"Two?" The man questioned in a fancy voice, while the teens nodded. "Follow me."

They followed the man until he led them to a table. "A waiter will be here soon to assist you." The man told them as he walked away.

They sat down, with Pikachu jumping onto the table. Ash grabbed a menu while Dawn did the same.

"Hmm. Everything looks so good. I want a burger but I always get a burger everywhere." Ash said, looking through the pages.

"I think I want the Chicken Avocado BLT Salad." Dawn told the teen, who frowned at her healthy choice.

"Why not get something a little more meaty?" He asked, while Dawn scowled.

"But it has chicken!" Dawn shot back.

Ash narrowed his eyes as she would not choose anything unhealthy if she tried. He sighed but remembered that he couldn't stop her from wanting to eat healthy.

"Alright, fine. I guess I can't prevent you from eating something healthy." He said in defeat.

Dawn smiled at how he was willing to drop it so easily. Normally, they would argue for about 5 minutes until one of them would get fed up. Seems this time was different.

"Thanks Ash. So what are you getting?" She questioned, while the teen merely pointed to an item on the menu.

"Lasagna with a side of choice." He stated, while Pikachu cried at not getting anything.

"Hush Pikachu. I'm getting you some pokemon food with some ketchup added on top, alright?" Ash told the mouse, who squealed and hugged his trainer. The raven haired teen laughed at the mouse's antics, as did Dawn.

They conversed about random things from pokemon to favorite desserts until a waiter came.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The waiter asked, while Ash began to speak,

"I'll have the Lasagna with Garlic Bread and some pokemon food with ketchup added to it." He told the waiter, who nodded.

"And you, young lady?" He questioned, looking at Dawn.

"Can I have the Chicken Avocado BLT Salad?" She responded, while the man wrote down the orders.

"To drink?" The man questioned.

"Fruit Punch."

"Water, please."

"Alright. I will return with your orders momentarily." The waiter told them, taking their menus and walking away.

The two merely looked at each other, not really having anything to say.

Ash thought about what happened at the shop. The moment when he caught her and the almost kiss, the lengthy hug they shared, the accusing of Dawn being his girlfriend, they made him feel warm. It was as if, he enjoyed them. Could he enjoy them? Did he?

Meanwhile, Dawn thought similarly. She thought about how warm she felt during the hug. That feeling. Just what was that feeling? It was mind boggling to her as she had no idea what this feeling was. She could feel it now, just staring at Ash.

"I feel, warm." Ash stated, making Dawn look at him.

"Me too," She replied. "But what is this feeling?"

"I don't know," Ash told her, scratching his head. "I've never felt anything like this before."

"Well, when did you first start feeling it?" She asked, while Ash began to think.

"I felt it first when, when I caught you at the clothing store after scaring you. Just having you so close to me, that almost kiss, the hug, the accusing of you being my girlfriend, it all made me warm." He finished, as the teenager felt herself heat up.

"I guess, I feel the same? I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling at those times as well. It's not so easy to explain but it was a feeling that I yearned for." She responded, while they both went silent again, while loud in their thoughts.

Pikachu was just completely puzzled. Why were Ash and his new mate so silent? Shouldn't they be rejoicing? He noticed how they just completely stopped speaking. This made him think of something. If Ash and Dawn were mates, did this mean Buneary was going to have to become _his_ mate? 'No, I'm not ready.' He thought to himself, slightly shaking his head.

After a long, tense silence, the waiter finally came back.

"Here's your Lasagna with Garlic Bread and Fruit Punch." He said, placing the plate on the table facing Ash, who was silent.

"Your Pikachu's pokemon food with ketchup added." The waiter told next, placing the bowl of food in front of the still pondering mouse.

"And last but not least, the Chicken Avocado BLT Salad and Water for the lady." He finished, placing the plate in front of Dawn, who was also still silent.

"Thank you. Pika." They said in unison.

The waiter walked away as the trio began to eat. Silence remained the main thing as no one spoke. The teens constantly glanced at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. After glancing for the umpteenth time, they finally locked eyes. They stared, not saying a word. Neither of them had the courage to speak up after finding out the way they felt, the warm feeling, was mutual.

It was something quite unusual to see. Two teens staring at each other in a locked gaze, while eating. Simply gazing, not saying anything.

Ash tapped his fingers on the table lightly, trying to get himself less flustered. Dawn merely fixed her scarf, feeling warmer. Ash continued to look at her, while Dawn did the same. This seemed to never end. The never ending stare without any words exchanged. The stare had no emotion, nothing of the sort. It was more like a blank stare.

Finishing the dinner that they didn't really taste, the waiter came back with the bill. After Ash payed the bill, the trio walked out of the restaurant, not looking at each other directly but exchanging glances once in a while.

After not speaking for nearly 40 minutes from starting to eat from leaving the restaurant, Ash decided to speak up.

"Want dessert?" He asked, as Dawn looked at him completely.

"Sure." She responded, smiling lightly.

"Okay, then let's go to that ice cream parlor over there." He told her, pointing to their right.

She nodded as they entered the parlor. It was a nice, mostly white parlor. Signs of ice creams and toppings were posted on boards around the store. From kids to adolescents and adults, this place was lively but it wasn't too full.

The trio walked to the front counter and waited in line. They looked to the menu, looking to see what each one of them wanted.

"Pikachu, you want anything?" The teen asked his mouse, who pointed to a small vanilla cone. "Pi."

"Alright, what do you want Dawn?" He asked next, as his female companion cocked her head to the side in thought with a finger on her lip.

"I'll get... the Sherbet Brownie Sundae." She answered, while Ash looked at how big it was.

"It's huge!" Ash exclaimed, although not loud enough to be heard by anyone else.

"Well, how about we share it?" She offered. Ash hummed before nodding.

"Okay, that sounds fine. But can one scoop be vanilla while the other is sherbet?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's alright." She answered the teen. They continued to converse, much better than before, while waiting in line to order.

Finally getting to the front, Dawn decided to order this time.

"Hi, can I get the Sherbet Brownie Sundae with one scoop of sherbet and one scoop of vanilla?" She asked, while the woman at the register nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, and a small vanilla cone."

"Okay, that'll be 11 poke." The woman told her. Dawn nodded, about to take out her money, before Ash gave the woman 10 poke.

"Ash, I was going to pay this time. You already payed for my dress and for dinner." She whispered to him.

"Don't worry Dawn, I'm the one taking you out anyway, right?" He whispered back.

"Hmph, fine." She whined, pouting. Ash chuckled at seeing her all pouty. It was cute. 'Wait what?'

The woman at the register handed them the sundae, along with Pikachu's cone.

"I think we should eat outside, like that bench over there." Dawn told the raven haired teen, pointing ahead. He nodded as they walked outside of the parlor and to a bench near the center of the mall. They sat down with Dawn setting her bag on the ground and Ash sitting next to her with Pikachu on the floor next to the bag. Ash held the sundae while Pikachu devoured his vanilla cone.

"Wait." Dawn started, "How are we going to eat this together without a table?" Ash laughed, setting down the sundae, and merely grabbed Dawn's hands, making her blush.

"Simple," He stated, "You just hold this side of the sundae with one hand and I hold the other end." Ash finished, grinning.

"Oh, duh. How stupid of me." Dawn said, berating herself. Ash merely rubbed her hand and said, "Don't worry about that. Now, let's dig in!"

After finishing their scrumptious desserts, the trio of Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu, decided it was time to go back to the Pokemon Center.

"I think it's time we go back to the others." Ash said, making Dawn slightly disappointed.

Ash noticed the disappointment and questioned her. "Why are you disappointed?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder. Her expression immediately changed into a fake smile. "Oh, it's nothing, no need to worry." She told him, chuckling nervously.

The raven haired teen was not convinced. Dawn sighed and came clean.

"Okay, fine. I'm disappointed because I've had so much fun with you today and I don't want it to end." She stated, lowering her head slightly down. Ash lightly grabbed her chin, bringing up her head to look up at him. Ash caressed her cheek, smiling.

"Don't worry about that. There's no reason to be disappointed. You know why?" He asked, as Dawn shook her head, gazing into his eyes.

"Why?" She asked softly. Ash gave her the brightest grin she's ever seen, before stating, "We can do this again anytime, alone." He finished, making Dawn immediately happy. She grinned back at him and nodded.

"That sounds great!" She chirped, while Ash laughed.

They began their trek back to the Pokemon Center. Passing Bertha once again, who teased them of 'young love', successfully making them red once again. They continued to converse while walking, really enjoying their time together.

Walking into the Pokemon Center, Ash checked his Pokedex clock. 9:45 pm. They suspected that everyone else was in bed.

"Dawn, where are our rooms?" He asked the teen, who merely gave a "follow me" gesture. He nodded, following Dawn up to the rooms. They spoke while climbing up the stairs.

They continued to walk until they made it to three doors. Dawn pointed to the one on the left, 263. "That's yours and Brock's." Then to the middle, 264. "That's Gary's and Professor Oak's." Then finally to the right, 265. "And that's mine and your mom's." Ash nodded to the directions and began to walk to his room. At least he tried before Dawn grabbed him by his shoulder. He turned around to her, confused.

She smiled brightly at him, before stating, "Goodnight, Ash. Thanks for the great time." She kissed him on the cheek, before retreating into her room, holding her bag to her heart and basically skipping to her room, humming softly.

Ash stayed frozen. That kiss felt like he was just put inside an oven. He felt the cheek she kissed. It was as if he could feel the hotness coming from his cheek. The sparks. He continued to stay frozen, hand on his cheek, before Pikachu got annoyed and smacked him with his tail. Ash cried in pain from the hard hit, while mentally happy that Pikachu didn't shock him this time.

"Ah! Okay, okay, I'm going now." Ash told the mouse, who was snickering. He glared at the rodent and opened the door to his room. He noticed Brock was asleep. He wondered if Brock could help him with this "feeling". He shrugged and changed into his nightwear. Brushing his teeth, he got into bed with his furry mouse starter.

Now, after this day, Ash had three things to accomplish. One, was to train with Mewtwo, Tyranitar and Latias and his other 12 pokemon to become the best they can. Two, was to win the Sinnoh League to prove to the Sinnoh Elite Four and Champion that they weren't wrong in rooting for him. Three, was to find out just what this feeling was that he had for Dawn. He smiled at remembering the cheek kiss. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"Goodnight Pikachu." Ash said, stroking the mouse's fur. Pikachu cooed to him before curling up to sleep. Ash smiled softly, facing the ceiling. 'And goodnight to you too, Dawn.'

He closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

To be continued...

_**So how was it?**_

_**I hope you like how I gave Barry some back-story. It was sad, I know. But since his mom is never mentioned, it's possible she could be deceased.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed how I had Ash not be so oblivious. He's 16 so he has to be a lot less dense.**_

_**Please Review, I appreciate CC.**_

_**I try to update as much as possible.**_

**No flames please.**

_**Until next time, bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7: New Bloom: Part Two!

**Hey, Jay1414 here with Chapter Seven of ****_The Reason Revised._**

**Just a heads up, a lot of Pearlshipping in this chapter.**

**Oh, just so you readers know, Pearlshipping is not my main/only ship.**

**I like a lot of the main ships, besides Contestshipping. It's just, not my cup of tea. Ikarishipping is also something I really don't favor.**

**I enjoy a lot of unpopular shippings like Pokesilvershipping for example. If you don't know what that is, it's Ash x Lyra.**

**Poffleshipping has also gotten my interest as Miette stated to Serena in XY026 that "if she didn't tell Ash how she felt, she (Miette) would tell Ash how she herself felt". This indirectly states that Miette feels something for Ash.**

**To advertise Poffleshipping, I recommend reading ****_A Sweet Surprise_**** by ****_Articfreezer_****. It's a pretty long one-shot that I recently read.**

**Other than that, Outburstshipping and Furthershipping are other unpopular ships I enjoy. I have way more, but I'd rather not write an Author's note bigger than my chapter.**

**I might list all the ships I support on my profile, for people who might want to request shipping one-shots and such, but I don't know if anyone would like that. Let me know in a review or pm if you would fancy that.**

**On another note, I honestly just do not like yaoi. I'm not homophobic or anything, I just can't write/read yaoi.**

**Yuri is fine, but it is rather uncommon in the stories I find.**

**So, that being said, expect different shippings for later stories, not just Pearlshipping.**

**I also support Human x Pokemon as well.**

**Okay enough sidetracking, on to the story!**

**PS: I made Mewtwo's speech bold.**

"**Dialogue"**

**'Thoughts/other speech'**

"**Mewtwo's speech"**

**'Mewtwo's thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters.**

_Last time on _The Reason Revised:

_Ash stayed frozen. That kiss felt like he was just put inside an oven. He felt the cheek she kissed. It was as if he could feel the hotness coming from his cheek. The sparks. He continued to stay frozen, hand on his cheek, before Pikachu got annoyed and smacked him with his tail. Ash cried in pain from the hard hit, while mentally happy that Pikachu didn't shock him this time._

"_Ah! Okay, okay, I'm going now." Ash told the mouse, who was snickering. He glared at the rodent and opened the door to his room. He noticed Brock was asleep. He wondered if Brock could help him with this "feeling". He shrugged and changed into his nightwear. Brushing his teeth, he got into bed with his furry mouse starter._

_Now, after this day, Ash had three things to accomplish. One, was to train with Mewtwo, Tyranitar and Latias and his other 12 pokemon to become the best they can. Two, was to win the Sinnoh League to prove to the Sinnoh Elite Four and Champion that they weren't wrong in rooting for him. Three, was to find out just what this feeling was that he had for Dawn. He smiled at remembering the cheek kiss. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it._

"_Goodnight Pikachu." Ash said, stroking the mouse's fur. Pikachu cooed to him before curling up to sleep. Ash smiled softly, facing the ceiling. 'And goodnight to you too, Dawn.'_

_He closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 7:The bloom of something new: Part Two!**

Ahh, morning. The Starly were chirping, Bidoof loafing around, and relatively every pokemon was just enjoying the warm weather. Civilians, trainers, and kids alike, all roamed the streets. Whether it be to buy some breakfast or just a stroll around the beautiful island known as Lily of The Valley, everyone was having a great time. It was peaceful.

In the Pokemon Center, trainers ate at the cafeteria. Brock ate with Gary, Professor Oak, and Delia. Oddly enough, neither Dawn nor Ash were there. _**(wiggles eyebrows)**_

In the comfy bed of room 263 of the Pokemon Center, Ash and his starter Pikachu snoozed away. It was only 8:30 am, way too early for Ash. He himself had no idea of the giant trauma someone was having while trying to wake him and his mouse up.

"**Hey, time to get up. I've been trying to get you two up for ten minutes, wake up."** Mewtwo said, shaking them. He had come into the room after seeing that Brock was out of the room.

"**Get up, please."** He continued to shake the two, getting annoyed at how they wouldn't even shift.

"**I will ask nicely once more. Please get up."** The psychic type warned, shaking them more forcefully. At seeing they still wouldn't wake up, he sighed. He wouldn't scream at them, but Mewtwo had something else in mind to wake them up.

He surrounded the two in psychic energy, then promptly levitated them to above the floor. He dropped them, while waiting for them to impact.

Double thuds were hurt, accompanied with one "ow!" and one "pika!". After recovering from the falls, the two looked up, rubbing their heads. They glared at the floating pokemon, who was unfazed.

"**Do not give me those looks. I tried to wake you two up nicely for ten minutes, yet you did not even shift." **Mewtwo told them, crossing his arms, as they immediately got sheepish. Ash looked up at the clock, noticing it was only 8:32. He groaned at being up so early.

"Are we always going to have to wake up this early?" Ash questioned, rising from the floor, while Pikachu got on his head. Mewtwo simply responded with a **"no." **Ash was ready to jump back in his bed until Mewtwo finished his sentence. **"earlier."**

Before Ash could protest, he was shooed into the bathroom. **"Go get dressed and have breakfast with your friends. I will come find you afterwards. When you are ready, we will go to Altomare."** Mewtwo told the teen, who sighed and nodded, walking into the bathroom with his towel as Pikachu jumped on his bed.

After showering and changing, Ash grabbed his belt of poke balls, noticing that Mewtwo was gone. He shrugged, checking it off as him not wanting to be seen. He grabbed Pikachu, heading back to the bathroom.

Thoroughly washing and drying his mouse, the teen walked out of the bathroom once again, but this time around with a relatively shiny Pikachu in his arms. He laughed at his face of displeasure. Pikachu never really liked baths.

Ash grabbed his signature hat, gloves, and shoes. Putting them on, he walked out of the room, closing the door before he went for the cafeteria.

* * *

If not shown by the way he was basically dancing to the cafeteria, snapping his fingers, or how he and Pikachu seemed to sing, Ash was happy. He had finally found that solution, thanks to Mewtwo. Not only was he happy about that, he was happy about that feeling he had with Dawn. He did not exactly know what he felt, but he'd find out sooner or later.

Entering the cafeteria, Ash realized how giant the cafeteria was. Round tables were scattering everywhere. He inwardly groaned at how it was so large he could get lost. He went to the line, wanting to get his food first. Buying some eggs, bacon, and sausage links, he also grabbed some poke food for Pikachu.

Walking away from the line, Ash realized he could not find his friends. He searched far and wide, unable to find them.

'Oh geez. Might as well search around for someone I know.' He began to look around, seeing if there was any sign of someone he knew. He noticed Conway, Nando, and Barry sitting at one table. He pondered on whether or not to sit with them, and eventually decided he wanted to. Approaching the table, he sat next to Nando, while the trio of trainers noticed his presence.

"Hey guys." He said in an even tone. The three trainers greeted him back, seemingly not bothered by his presence.

"Hello, Ash. We were just talking about the battle you had with Barry yesterday." Conway commented, fixing his glasses. Ash looked over to Barry, who nodded.

"Yes. We were wondering how that Draco Meteor was used underground, successfully sending the orbs and rocks directly at Empoleon. It was simply unbelievable to hear." Nando said, tuning his harp.

Ash laughed at how the three trainers looked at him in intrigue. He calmed down, ready to give his explanation. He took a couple bites of his food before speaking.

"Well, it was something that I thought would work because of how powerful Draco Meteor is. I have to be honest, I wondered if it would backfire. Alas, I decided to try my luck and it came out great for a first try. Gible also finally mastered Draco Meteor." He told the three teens, who nodded at his explanation.

"So, are you guys ready for the Sinnoh League?" Barry asked the other males, taking a bite of his bacon.

Conway gave his 'oh so signature' chuckle, before stating, "Of course. My unorthodox strategies and clever pokemon will help me soar in the Conference."

"Yes, I am ready. I plan to use both my abilities from my contests, and from my battles, and combine them into a great battling style." Nando added, finishing his hash browns.

"Well for me, not just yet." Ash told the blonde, who recoiled slightly at the unexpected answer.

"Not just yet? How come?" Barry voiced, scratching his head. He thought Ash was more than ready for the league since he crushed him so easily.

Ash began to think. He knew he couldn't reveal his secrets about his new pokemon and the training, but needed to find a good excuse. Before things could get too mind boggling, he spit out an excuse.

"I'm not ready because I want to get some extra training done before the Conference. After all, we still have a month." Ash finished, as the other teens had to agree with that. They had a month to prepare and would surely use it to become as prepared as possible.

"Well, I am finished with my breakfast. I have some things to do today so I will see you three at the Conference." Conway stated, standing up with his empty plate. Ash nodded to the green haired male, rubbing Pikachu's fur. Conway dumped his scraps, then promptly left the cafeteria, heading right.

"I am also finished. I need to do some training. Until next time, friends." Nando stated next, throwing away his scraps and leaving the cafeteria, going left.

"I got to go too, Ash. My dad is coming today and I have to go see him at the dock." Barry also dumped his trash, heading outside.

Ash sighed at realizing he was alone. Pikachu jumped on the table, since no one else was around.

The teen continued to eat his breakfast, until he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Mind if I sit here?" The voice whispered in his ear, softly.

Ash jumped, turning around in his chair to face the person who said that. He was met with a bright grin. At seeing who it was, he had to smile as well. Ash nodded to the person, who giggled and sat across from him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"If you're here, where are the others?" Ash asked, as the person merely shrugged. "I don't know, really. I recently woke up and saw you all by your lonesome. So, I decided to keep you company."

"Hah. To be fair, I _was _sitting with Nando, Conway, and Barry. Although, they had to leave." Ash responded, eating his eggs. The person nodded at the explanation, setting down their plate.

"So what are you doing today, Dawn?" He asked next, as the teen merely shrugged again. "I have no idea. What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Training."

"Ah." She responded, looking at him with an expression which was mostly likely longing.

He wanted to ask her to come, but wondered what Mewtwo would say. After all, the psychic type wanted this whole thing to be a secret.

**'She seems trustworthy. Will you bring her along?'**Mewtwo asked, scaring the shit out of Ash.

'Mewtwo! Give a warning before you do that! And when did you trust humans?!' Ash told him mentally. He noticed that Dawn saw him flinch.

"You okay, Ash?" She asked, looking at him in concern. He chuckled nervously, rubbing his head.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! No need to worry, right?" He answered, which she bought, since he used her catchphrase.

"Alright, if you say so." She stated, still looking at him weirdly.

The teen inwardly sighed in relief, as Mewtwo began to speak again.

**'Remember Ash, you were the one who made me give humans a second chance. Your friend here has no bad emotions in her. She is pure, as you are. That, is why I think she seems trustworthy.' **Mewtwo said, making Ash smile.

He knew Dawn was pure, but having it confirmed by a psychic type just made him feel better about her feelings towards him.

**'And,'** The pokemon started, '**You and her hold mutual emotions for one another. Wouldn't you want to be honest to her?'** Ash felt guilty at that. If they did feel the same for one another, why would he lie to her like this? Although it was not exactly a lie as he was still training, it felt like one if he said it to her.

'Okay Mewtwo, I understand.' Ash told him, taking a deep breath and facing Dawn.

"Dawn."

"Hm?"

"Want to come along with me?" He asked, as she feigned intense thinking.

"Hmm, I don't know..." She started, making Ash nervous. He had no idea she was teasing him.

She hummed softly, before nodding. "Okay!"

"Oh, that's great!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly at her.

"Well, we should probably finish our breakfast first." Dawn added, eating her breakfast. Ash looked at his almost cold food, before nodding and digging in.

* * *

After finally finishing their food, the two teens took their trash and threw it all away, before heading out of the cafeteria. Ash quickly went to the bathroom, where Mewtwo appeared and took Pikachu. Ash had no idea why he took the mouse, but did not question it.

After coming out of the bathroom, he went to Dawn, who was waiting on a bench.

"Ready to go?" He asked, while she nodded, standing up. She quickly noticed a certain mouse was missing.

"Where's Pikachu?"

"Oh, him? You'll see him soon enough." He said, making her shrug.

They continued to walk through the halls, nearing the exit. Taking the exit, Ash turned to Dawn.

"Hey." She looked back at him.

"What is it, Ash?"

"Are you ready for something unbelievable?" He asked, as they neared the forests outside the Pokemon Center.

"How unbelievable?"

"You'll see soon enough." He stated cryptically. She pouted at his mysterious response, but did not question it.

After making it to the deep part of the forest, Ash looked around, seemingly checking that no one was around. Dawn grew suspicious about this. Just what was he planning?

She knew he would never do anything inappropriate, but it still made her wonder just what it was that was so unbelievable that he needed them to be alone. She quickly grew impatient, as Ash continued to look around.

"Ash." She asked, tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we be training? Why are you just looking around?" Dawn questioned.

He chuckled softly at her impatience, making Dawn get slightly annoyed. "Why are you chuckling?"

This made him laugh. Dawn was so cute when she got mad/annoyed. 'Geez, that word again.'

"I don't see how this is funny." She stated, getting really annoyed.

"Oh it's nothing, just your face." He responded, before quickly shutting his mouth, while she gained a very scary expression.

'Shit.' Ash quickly realized he had dug his own grave.

3...2...1...

"WHAT?!"

"Aieee!" He sprinted off into the forest, while she chased him in hot pursuit.

"GET BACK HERE KETCHUM!" She screamed, hunting Ash down like prey.

Up above the forest, floated the psychic type known as Mewtwo. He observed the tiny dot known as Ash, get chased by the other tiny dot, known as Dawn.

"**What have you done, Ash?" **Mewtwo stated, Pikachu on his shoulder. They merely watched Ash get chased around the forest.

'Wow, Ash pissed off his mate already?' Pikachu said, while Mewtwo looked at Pikachu weirdly.

"**Mate?"** He asked, while Pikachu nodded.

'Yeah. They were nuzzling last night, which means they're mates!' He exclaimed.

"**I don't think it works that way, Pikachu."** He responded to the small mouse. Pikachu thought about that, before sighing. 'Guess they're not mates after all. But either way, Ash pissed her off.'

"**Now that, is true."** Mewtwo agreed.

They went back to watching.

Back to the two teens, Ash was still sprinting off as fast as he could, with Dawn not far behind.

"Take it back!" Dawn exclaimed, slightly panting.

"Never!" Ash shot back. He knew it was a compliment that he said but she took it as an insult. He wanted to tell her so, but she just wouldn't stop running!

She started to catch up to him, making Ash start to mumble to Arceus to please help.

Ash turned around, wanting to tell her right now before he got too hurt.

"Dawn it was a-"

"Raaah!" She dived at him, effectively colliding with Ash's stomach.

They landed on the grassy forest floor, with Dawn on top of Ash. Ash groaned at the impact. He had landed hard on his back. He was about to get up, before noticing a weight on his stomach.

He noticed Dawn was the weight on his stomach. She was also groaning from the collision. She looked at him, while he looked back.

She was breathing heavily, as was Ash. He could feel her hot breath, as could she.

They got lost in each other's eyes. Both teens were merely gazing at one another.

Although he was enjoying this little moment, Ash knew he had to tell her about the whole "face" thing.

"You know." He said.

"Hm?" She responded, still not taking her eyes off him.

"When I said that thing about your face-" He started, which made her about to slap him.

"What about it?" She asked in a mad voice.

"It was a-"

"A what?" She cut in.

"A compliment." He finished, making her totally stop her anger and gawk at him in shock.

She turned red, and started to mumble incoherent words. All she could spit out was a "huh?"

"Yes. A compliment. When I was talking about your face, I meant that you're cute when you get mad or annoyed. Not that your face is funny."

This made her totally red. Even her neck was red. Not only was she flattered from the compliment, but also embarrassed at how she tried to hurt him from a misunderstanding.

"O-Oh. T-thanks." She finally got out, after nearly a minute of shushed silence.

"No problem." He stated, grinning.

"I'm sorry." She said in shame, lowered her head. Ash grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you know." He told her, grinning. She immediately began to deny it, until Ash put a finger to her lips, effectively shushing her.

"There isn't. It was all a misunderstanding. Also, it was partly my fault because I didn't tell you before."

"O-Okay. If you say so." She told him, still incredibly embarrassed.

After getting over the embarrassment slightly, she began to feel real warm. It was that same feeling she felt last night.

Ash felt it too, a burning fire was building up inside him. But why? This was a nostalgic feeling to him now.

He looked at Dawn, who was looking back at him.

The raven haired teen noticed her close her eyes, and she slowly leaned closer to him. Ash inwardly gulped. 'She wants to kiss me. Better not mess this up.'

He felt her grip his shoulders. He gripped her waist, trying his best to reciprocate everything.

She began to lean close to him again, lips puckered. Ash felt really nervous. What if he messed up and she got upset? He only had about five seconds to react and he tried his best.

He closed his eyes, and leaned to her as well. Ash could hear her hum slightly.

Up above them, the two pokemon merely waited for them to get up. They were so high up, they could not see that they were about to kiss. All Mewtwo and Pikachu could see was a slightly bigger dot on the floor.

Mewtwo at first, wondered if they had gotten unconscious. He could feel fierce emotions from them, which assured him they were very much awake. The emotions he could feel, were deep and warm. It made him feel odd, since this feeling was one he had no experience on. It was a feeling of deep, deep, deep, passion.

The psychic type knew that if he stopped their moment, Ash would be angry at him. Although Ash could do no real damage to him by himself, the teen was going to become his trainer, and Mewtwo wanted to let his new trainer have his moment. That is why he stayed up, merely waiting with Pikachu watching in confusion.

The two nearly fell back from the strong emotions Mewtwo was feeling from the two. It was just so powerful, almost like an attack of sorts. This was so heavy, it wouldn't surprise him if psychics everywhere felt it.

Back to the teens once more, they were still there with their eyes closed, and slowly leaning to each other. Ash might not have been able to see her, but he could feel her breathing heavily, seemingly as nervous as he was.

Dawn's heart was on fire right now. She had never thought she would be kissing Ash like this, on his stomach, in the middle of a forest, but she knew there was no going back now. Not like she wanted to, anyway. She could feel his breath more, seemingly close to her destination. Dawn made a quick peek, just to make sure he was following her move. Surely enough, Ash had his eyes closed, and was leaning to her as well. This calmed her down a little, as Ash was feeling the same as she.

Finally, they collided. It was such a feeling, it made both teens blush. Sparks, flames, were felt by both. Also, the sensation of their lips was felt as well. This caused them to not only kiss, but kiss longingly. It was as if, this was just something they had both wanted for a while.

It made Ash think about his moments with Dawn. From her saving his Pikachu, to right now. So many moments where she had been so great to him, he just couldn't think of them all. It made him kiss her with more passion. This feeling he felt, it was something that was hidden. Hidden under all the things he had in his mind. But now, it was finally free. When he felt hopeless about not having his reason, Dawn was there to comfort him. It was something that always warmed his heart, but he had no idea why. He knew now. It was because he loved her.

Dawn, was also thinking similarly. Pondering over the past times they've had, like all the times Ash gave her courage when she doubted her contest abilities, or all the times he had been so nice and caring to her, it just made her feel so, _loved. _These moments, were things she never wanted to end. She had once thought that she would never live up to her mother's rank, but who gave her the courage to continue and get stronger? The guy she was kissing right now. All these things that had transpired between them, plus today and yesterday night, made her decide one thing. This was no longer friendship. This was love.

Mewtwo was blown back from the even fiercer emotions that they almost hurt his brain. It had increased tenfold! Now, the emotion type had changed a little. This emotion that was felt mutually from both, and was one Mewtwo did not know at all. It was one emotion he had only felt from married couples, and mated pokemon. He stopped feeling their emotions, not wanting to fry his brain from trying to figure out what it was.

Mewtwo froze when he saw a group of four dots, known as Gary, Brock, Oak, and Delia, slowly approaching the two teens. Pikachu noticed it as well. They looked at each other in panic. Mewtwo teleported into a tree meters away from Ash and Dawn.

When seeing the two teens, Mewtwo's eyes widened and Pikachu merely smirked at the psychic type. 'See, they _are_ mates! Wait, are they mati-' Mewtwo quickly shut his mouth. **"No, they are not." **He said with a slight glare.

"Ash! Dawn! Pikachu! Where are you?" Their calls were heard by Mewtwo and Pikachu.`

"**Oh no. Ash's friends are quickly approaching. I need to warn Ash."** He stated, while the mouse quickly nodded. **"Pikachu, I will transport you to a little bit ahead of them. You need to run away from that spot, and make sure they follow you. I will let you know when it is safe to come back."** He finished, as Pikachu voiced his consent. The mouse was surrounded in psychic energy, then he disappeared into thin air.

"Oh, hey guys it's Pikachu!" Gary called, noticing the mouse a little bit ahead of them. They had finished breakfast, and noticed that neither Ash nor Dawn were anywhere in the Pokemon Center. After looking around and asking other trainers, someone had told them that the two teens had went out to the forest.

Pikachu, at seeing Gary, quickly ran east, since Ash and Dawn were north. The four humans quickly followed Pikachu, confused as to why he was running.

* * *

Back to Mewtwo and the two trainers, the psychic type sweat dropped at how they were still going at it.

**'Okay, I think that's enough.'** He said into Ash's mind, which made him pull away from the kiss. Dawn whined slightly at his sudden release, but remembered that they needed to breathe.

**'Your friends have come to find you, Ash.'** He stated, making Ash flinch. **'I suggest you get up before they come find you. I know your mother is one of them, and I don't think she would approve of your position as of now.'** He finished, pointing at the two teens who were in a very _suggestive _position.

Ash nodded mentally, looking at Dawn, who was looking back at him in concern. "You okay?" He nodded again. "I think we should get up, our group is coming." He told her, which made her also flinch. "And, I don't think my mom would like finding us in this position." Dawn jumped off Ash, not wanting to suffer the embarrassment.

The teen tried to get up, but felt like his back was stuck to the ground. He whined at Dawn, who giggled at his predicament. She stuck out his hand to him, which he took.

* * *

After getting up and cleaning themselves off, Dawn called out to Ash.

"So, are we telling them what happened?" She asked, pointing to themselves. Ash thought about it. 'Brock would cry and sulk about being single, my mom would smother and embarrass me, Gary would tease me non stop, and Professor Oak would be pretty neutral.' Putting his thumb on his chin, he made a decision.

"Not just yet." He told her, which she nodded at. "Yeah, it's for the best."

"So, what did you want to show me before this?" She asked, which made Ash cross his arms.

"I'll show you after we tell our group about us going out training. To be fair, we just left without telling anyone." He answered, while they both had to nod at that.

'Okay. They can come now Mewtwo.' He told the psychic type mentally, hearing a grunt in agreement.

**'Pikachu. Come back now.' **He said mentally to the mouse, who merely sent back a small "pi".

The electric rodent quickly swerved back, heading north once more. The humans followed, yelling out protests to why Pikachu kept on running.

Finally making it to where Ash and Dawn were, he noticed them just talking in front of a medium sized tree. He leaped into Ash's arms, while Ash laughed and caught him.

"See. Told you that you'd see him soon." Ash nudged Dawn, who smiled at Pikachu. "Yeah, I know." She admitted, rubbing the mouse's fur, making him coo.

Finally, the other four reached them. "There you guys are! We were searching for you two everywhere!" Brock breathed, hands on his knees.

"Ashy-boy. You have to let us know when you go out man!" Gary said, slightly annoyed.

"Yes Ash. My running days are over, I'm too old for all this running." Oak stated, seeming extra grouchy.

"Ash!" Delia yelled, making Ash flinch.

"Y-yes mom?" He asked nervously. He suddenly felt six once again. Delia stomped up to him, while everyone else stepped out of the way, including Dawn and Pikachu. Everyone knew of her hidden temper. She could be bright and nice as the sun when happy, but could also be terrifyingly mean when mad.

She finally made it to him, glaring hard into his eyes. Ash visibly gulped, scared that he might be heading home. When he was little, his mom would send him home if he pissed her off or made her worry a lot. And since she was here, it was possible he might be heading to Pallet soon.

Delia continued to look at him, eyes beginning to water, making an imaginary anvil of guilt fall onto Ash. He hated seeing his mother cry.

He immediately hugged her, which she returned softly, surprisingly. "You know I worry about you, my only son. You've done so many great things that would've made your dad so proud." She said, stroking his hair.

"I know mom. I know." He responded, rubbing her back to ease her. 'Hope you're doing good up there, dad.' He mentally said, looking up at the sky for a little before looking back down._(__**Yes, his dad is dead in this story.)**_

They pulled away after a while, with Pikachu jumping back on Ash's shoulder.

"So, what were you two doing out here in the forest?" Oak asked, making both Ash and Dawn look at each other in slight panic. All they had done was make out!

"We were looking for a good training spot, right Dawn?" Ash quickly spit out, which Dawn nodded at quickly. They were nervous that this excuse wouldn't be bought.

"If so, why wasn't Pikachu with you? And why did he run around looking for something?" Brock asked, making them panic once more.

"Pikachu had wanted to find something, so we let him go. Looks like he didn't find it. But he did find you guys!" Dawn responded, chuckling nervously. Pikachu nodded at that.

"Oh, okay." Oak said, the others nodding as well. The two lovebirds sighed in relief.

"Well, I wanted to check out this breeder shop in the middle of the island. So I'll see you guys later." Brock told them, walking off.

"Us three are going to see the lab they have here." Gary said, while the other adults nodded to his statement.

"Have fun you two!" Delia told them, while they walked away.

"Phew, that was close." Ash breathed, wiping his forehead. The other teen nodded at his statement.

"So, is it time to show me what you wanted to show me?" Dawn asked.

"Yep."

"Finally!" She exclaimed in joy, hugging Ash. Ash hugged back, laughing.

"Just wait a sec okay." He stated, after they pulled away.

"Okay." She told him.

'Mewtwo.' Ash stated mentally.

**'Yes?' **He responded.

'It's time.' He said back.

**'Alright.' **Mewtwo voiced, getting ready to teleport more than one human.

"Dawn." He grabbed her hand. She blushed at the sudden action.

"Yeah?" She asked, interlocking their fingers.

"It's time." He told her, making her squeeze his hand.

Suddenly, the trio of human and pokemon were surrounded in psychic energy, then transported away from the forest.

They landed in an alley, hidden from the streets. Dawn was in total awe, and also total confusion. How did they just get here?

The trio walked out of the alley, marveling at the giant city.

It was a very nice but busy place. People stalked around, doing various jobs and such. Pokemon were seen around, whether battling for a trainer or being groomed or even just eating. This, obviously, was nowhere in Sinnoh.

"Where are we? This can't be Sinnoh." Dawn voiced to the raven haired teen, who laughed slightly.

"Yeah, it's not. This is Johto." He answered, making her all starry eyed.

"Wow! I've never been to Johto before! But, how did we get here?" She chirped, squeezing Ash's hand.

"I'll tell you later. For now, I'll show you what I promised earlier." Ash stated, which Dawn nodded at.

"This." Ash started, using his free arm to show around the whole city. "Is what I wanted to show you."

"Really?" She asked, to which he nodded.

Dawn looked at him, before giving him a peck on the lips. They both blushed at this.

"Thanks, Ash." She told him, smiling brightly, which he returned.

"But, we aren't just here to see." He started, making her look at him.

"We're here to explore as well!" Ash exclaimed, running off, effectively dragging Pikachu and Dawn.

"H-Hey! Slow down!" Dawn whined, with Pikachu agreeing.

Mewtwo watched from a nearby heavy bush. He would let them have some fun before he took them to where they have to go.

"By the way, what is this place called?" Dawn asked, making Ash stop for a second.

He grinned at her, before stating, "Altomare."

To be continued...

**So how was it?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**No flames please.**

**So next chapter is Altomare. I know the romance was kind of rushed but I wanted to get it out of the way to focus on Ash acquiring his pokemon and his training as well.**

**Thanks for reading. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Savior of Altomare!

Hello readers, it's Jay1414 with the latest installment of _The Reason Revised_.

So yeah the latest I update is every 10 days.

Chapter Eight will have Altoshipping. (To what extent, I have no idea.)

This chapter is finally getting around to the training.

Also, the rest of Ash's pokemon will be revealed. (Heads up, he has 15.)

Oh, and responding to Guest. Dawn is 15, not 10-11. She only has a one year age difference to Ash, not 6-7.

By the way, if you don't like shipping, I'm sorry. Shipping is something writers add in many stories, and I can't do anything if you don't like it. Please bear with me on shippings if you don't enjoy them because I won't focus everything on it unless it's a one shot or romance story of sorts.

Okay, enough of my blabbering because if I don't stop now I'll never stop.

That is all for now, on to the story!

"**Dialogue"**

**'Thoughts/other speech'**

"**Mewtwo's speech"**

**'Mewtwo's thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters.**

_Last time on _The Reason Revised:

"_This." Ash started, using his free arm to show around the whole city. "Is what I wanted to show you."_

_"Really?" She asked, to which he nodded._

_Dawn looked at him, before giving him a peck on the lips. They both blushed at this._

_"Thanks, Ash." She told him, smiling brightly, which he returned._

_"But, we aren't just here to see." He started, making her look at him._

_"We're here to explore as well!" Ash exclaimed, running off, effectively dragging Pikachu and Dawn._

_"H-Hey! Slow down!" Dawn whined, with Pikachu agreeing._

_Mewtwo watched from a nearby heavy bush. He would let them have some fun before he took them to where they have to go._

_"By the way, what is this place called?" Dawn asked, making Ash stop for a second._

_He grinned at her, before stating, "Altomare."_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The savior of Altomare!/ The training begins?**

Walking through the city of Altomare, Ash noticed how any surprised looks he got from people. He ignored them, thinking there was no real reason for it.

He continued to walk, holding hands with Dawn, and Pikachu riding on his shoulder. Dawn noticed a café, making her squeeze his hand. Ash looked back at her, eyebrow raised. She merely pointed at the café.

"Hungry?" She questioned.

"A little." He replied.

They decided to enter, opening the glass door, making a little bell chime. Walking inside, the two teens and one pokemon got a good view at the café. The café was very roomy, painted brown on the outside with white walls. Portraits of historic people of the history of Johto scattered the walls. Stands and tables were spread around the whole café. The café at the moment was rather empty, which did not bother any of them one bit.

Marveling at the classy decorations, they walked up to the front stand, being approached by a man with a waiter uniform.

"Hello, welcome to the Alto Café." He greeted, before gasping.

"Something wrong, sir?" Ash asked. The man merely looked away from them, pointing to a portrait on the front wall of the Alto Café. The trio looked to where he pointed, before also gasping.

The portrait was of Ash, Latias, and Latios. Under the portrait, were the words "Our savior with the eon dragons".

'Our savior?' Ash thought, which Mewtwo responded to.

"**Latias gave me the summary of what happened the day her brother had passed. She told me how she and anyone who witnessed what happened thinks of you as their savior as the legend says that you had helped Latias and her brother fight Annie and Oakley when they threatened the city. Although Latios had sacrificed himself, she knew if you could, you would have taken his place. So, that being said, townspeople think of you as a legend, just like the eon dragons."**

'So that's why I got so many surprised looks.' He realized.

Ash got a little teary eyed at thinking about Latios. No one knew the true story besides him, Brock and Misty. He assumed they thought of him that way since no one had ever really seen the eon dragons before, only in art paintings. He pushed those thoughts away and merely continued to look at the portrait.

"Ash, you've been here before?" Dawn asked, getting Ash's attention.

"Yeah, four years ago. The eon dragons, who are know as legends, were once threatened by two Team Rocket agents, worse than Jessie and James, named Annie and Oakley. They tried to steal them."

"That's horrible." She grieved, which Ash nodded at solemnly.

"Wait," She started. Ash looked back at her, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Where _are _Jessie and James?" This made Ash totally stop. 'I haven't seen them since, since, since I don't know when!'

"No idea. I forgot about them." He replied, not having a clue where the three stooges went. _**(We'll see them later on in the story.)**_

"Same." She responded, happy that they were at least having less Team Rocket shenanigans.

They noticed the waiter was still frozen in shock. Ash waved his hand in front of the man's face, effectively breaking him out of his shock. He looked back at Ash, seemingly in disbelief of seeing him in person.

"I-I thought you were only a legend! Just like the eon dragons!" He exclaimed, making Ash chuckle softly.

"No, I'm real." He stated, crossing his arms. The man settled himself down, not wanting to cause a mental breakdown.

"Also, I want to be treated normally." Ash added, not wanting to be treated as if he was Wallace or something.

"Okay, so what can I get you?" The waiter asked, taking out a notepad.

The trio sat down at a nearby table, the two teens grabbing a menu. Dawn merely picked the first salad she saw.

"I'll take the Chef's Salad." The man nodded, writing it down.

"And for you, savior?" He asked next, making Ash groan at the name.

"Just call me Ash." He pleaded. Now he knew why Bertha didn't want any publicity.

"If you insist. So what can I get you then?" The man asked again.

Ash searched the menu, picking something that looked tasty.

"I'll have the Philly Cheese Steak, with Onion Rings, and some Electric Type Pokemon Food." The man wrote it all down, getting ready to go tell the cook.

"To drink?" They couldn't have a scrumptious meal without a drink to put it all down.

"I'll have some Sweet Tea, please." Dawn asked politely.

"Orange Soda." Ash said, not so politely.

The man walked away, leaving the trio alone.

"Nice place huh?" Dawn commented, which Ash nodded at. They continued to wait in a peaceful silence.

The waiter came back after a while, bringing their food and drinks. They each gave their thanks, before digging in.

"Yeah, this is good." Ash complimented, taking a bite of his Philly Cheese Steak.

"Mhm." Dawn hummed, engrossed in her salad. Even though she always had salads, this one had a unique spicing in it which just made it more delicious.

Pikachu merely ate, nothing out of the ordinary. He had this stuff all the time. Not like it was bad or anything, it was just a taste he was used to.

"I'm glad we came, y'know?" He stated, which Dawn nodded at. It really was a good idea to come here, even though she had no idea how they did.

Not much else was said, as the food was just too good. It was simply delicious cuisine that was native to Johto. It was food that Ash had missed and Dawn had never tried before until now.

After finishing their delicious food, the trio of Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu waited patiently for the waiter to come to them with the bill.

* * *

Outside the café, walked a girl. This girl, had dark brown hair, with tips that looked like wings and ends that curled to her neck, a red short sleeved shirt with a white collar and white buttons, a white skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. _**(same outfit in the movie Pokemon Heroes with the exchange of a red shirt)**_

This girl, is known as Bianca, or possibly the eon dragon Latias. Since Latias was really adventurous, she would use Bianca's appearance to roam town worry free. Considering the fact that she had no beret on, this meant it was indeed Latias.

She, being Latias, was really excited today. Today was the day she would get to be with Ash again. It had been four years since she had last seen him, and she missed him dearly. She was totally overjoyed when Mewtwo told her that Ash was in fact already in Altomare. That was why, she was walking around looking for him.

Continuing to walk, she was just about to walk past the café, until she saw him. They locked eyes. He grinned at her, seemingly recognizing her. She smiled back, unknowing if Ash thought she was herself or Bianca.

Running into the entrance, she noticed a girl seated in front of him, back facing her. This made a slight burning sensation fill her up. This girl was not Misty, nor was it anyone she knew. 'Who is this?'

Latias ignored the female, writing her off as Ash's traveling companion. She dived over the table, which she could do as she was a pokemon, effectively making the bulls eye.

"Hey Bian-" Ash could not finish his sentence, as he was tackled off his chair, onto the floor.

She just laid on Ash, nuzzling him. This made Ash realize he was wrong. This wasn't Bianca. Bianca was friendly and all but she would never dive over a table, tackle him, and nuzzle him on the floor. This had to be Latias.

"Latias?" He whispered in her ear, blushing slightly from the sudden affection. She merely nodded, not wanting to let go of him just yet. Ash laughed softly, hugging her.

Pikachu watched her nuzzle him, making the mouse really suspicious. 'She's nuzzling him, which means she wants to become his-' This was quickly interrupted by our favorite psychic type.

**'Is mating all you think about?' **Mewtwo deadpanned into Pikachu's mind. The mouse chuckled nervously.

Unnoticed by Ash and Latias, Dawn was slowly seething. She had just witnessed a random girl dive over the table, tackle _her _boyfriend, lie on him, nuzzle him, and have him reciprocate.

'Who does this girl think she is?!' She fumed, getting out of her chair. 'And why isn't Ash stopping her?!'

Stomping over to them, only Pikachu noticed her face of fury as Ash and Latias were still engrossed in their reunion.

Dawn made it to them, wanting to rip the girl off him. She knew that wouldn't be appropriate, so she took the nicer approach.

She tapped the girl's shoulder, which Latias ignored. The eon dragon was enjoying her moment and she wouldn't have it interrupted. She waited four years, damn it!

"Excuse me." She tried again, which was once again ignored.

"Uh, ahem." The third time was not the charm, as it was totally ignored again.

Trying for the fourth time, "Hello?" To no avail.

Getting annoyed, she looked over to Ash, who had just now noticed her over here.

"Hey Dawn!" He greeted, seemingly unbothered by the look of pure rage on Dawn's face. He was unable to wave as his arms were held by Latias.

"Hello Ash." She said in a scarily calm tone. This made Ash flinch and get flustered, realizing how suggestive this looked. 'Shit. It hasn't even been a day and she already wants to hurt me again.'

Realizing that Latias was _not _getting off him any time soon unless he said something, Ash knew that he had to get her off him before Dawn did, in a very uncomfortable way.

"Latias." He voiced quietly to her ear, making her finally look up at him. She was blushing, which made him wonder if pokemon even blushed. He quickly abandoned that thought, remembering seeing many of his pokemon blush, mainly Bayleef.

"I need you to get off me." Ash told her. She pouted at him, not wanting to let go. Latias was enjoying herself, she didn't want to lose it so fast!

"If you get off now, you can nuzzle me all you want later." He assured, which made her unwilling agree. Getting off of him, she offered a hand, which he took.

After rising off the ground, Ash looked over to Dawn, who had her arms crossed.

"Well?" She questioned, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Well, what?" He replied. She narrowed her eyes at him, making an eye motion to Latias, which made him flinch.

"I can explain." He said, waving his hands in front of his face. 'I can't believe how this got so bad so fast'

"Then do it." She responded, beginning to lose her patience.

"But not here." He replied, making her become suspicious.

"And why not here?"

"Because it has to be in private. Just trust me." He pleaded. Although Dawn wasn't buying it, she knew Ash was trustworthy.

"Okay fine. But as soon as we get out of this café and into somewhere private, spill it." She relented, still not losing her expression of annoyance.

He nodded to that, just in time for the waiter to come back with the bill. After paying the bill, the trio, now a quartet, walked into an alley. Entering the alley, Dawn turned to Ash, giving him a stern gaze.

"Explain." She stated. She was not playing games.

"Okay. The girl," He pointed at Latias, who waved, "Is the eon dragon Latias." If anyone else had told her something unusual like that, she would've laughed. But being Ash, she knew he wasn't bluffing.

"S-She's a pokemon?" She asked hesitantly, which both Latias and Ash nodded to. 'So that's why she hasn't said a word!'

"B-But how is she a human then?" Ash put a finger on his chin, wondering how to explain that.

"Well, she has the ability to shape shift." He told her.

"Okay, I get that part. But who's body is this?" She asked next, knowing this had to be an actual human being Latias was impersonating.

"The body she is shape shifted into right now is Bianca, an artist here in Altomare." He replied, earning a nod from the eon dragon.

"Alright, I'm starting to understand." This made Ash sigh in relief, until she finished her sentence.

"But, why was she so affectionate with you? The diving over the table, the tackle hug, the nuzzling, what was up with that?" Dawn questioned, which Ash did _not _have an answer to.

Looking over to her, Ash noticed Latias was blushing. He look at her, eyebrow raised, which made her become quite flustered.

Dawn grew suspicious about this. 'Could it be that the eon dragon Latias has a crush on Ash?' This was something unexpected.

"Hmm. Well it looks as if Latias has a crush on you, Ash." She stated, making both of them flush. He looked at Latias once again, who had her head down.

"That true?" He asked softly. She merely continued to look downwards, nodding lightly.

This made him stop completely. He thought about the moments they had four years ago, all the way up to when they (Him, Brock, and Misty) had to leave Altomare.

_**ASH'S FLASHBACK:**_

_All ready to leave, the trio of Ash, Brock, and Misty, were about to depart from Altomare. Ash noticed someone running up to the dock. Noticing it was Bianca or Latias, he assumed she wanted to see him._

_Getting onto the dock, he noticed her stop in front of him, confirming the fact she was here for him._

"_Hey, what did ya need?" He asked, grinning at her. She had a roll of paper in her hand, which she handed to him. He took it, touched that she was giving him a gift before he left._

"_Thanks for the-" He was interrupted as she leaned in and gave him a longing __kiss on the cheek. He felt intense sparks from the cheek kiss. 'What is this?'_

"_Eh?!" Was the simultaneous reaction from Brock and Misty._

"_Pika!" Pikachu squealed in glee. 'She wants to become his mate!'_

"_Wait, is that Bianca, or Latias?" Misty asked, still confused and a bit jealous._

"_I-I don't know! But I am so jealous!" Brock exclaimed. At least Brock was honest with his feelings._

_She lingered on his cheek for about six seconds, before looking him in the eye and running away._

"_W-Wait!" He tried calling out for her, before noticing she wasn't stopping. "…..Bye." Ash said, watching her run away. He opened the paper roll, seeing a painting of him and Pikachu. 'That cheek kiss, whoever it was from, made me feel really warm.'_

_He got into the boat, not saying a word. This was an experience he would never forget._

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

"That was you?" He asked, making Latias look at him in confusion.

"The cheek kiss, was you?" He questioned again, making her surprised he remembered that after all these years.

She merely nodded, confirming Ash's beliefs. He was conflicted. His own pokemon(soon to be pokemon) had a crush on him. He didn't even want to get started on Bayleef. 'I thought this would be all training! Not romance!'

He sat down on the curb, needing time to think. Latias and Dawn seemed to understand, as they sat on either side of him. Pikachu jumped in his arms. This made him smile softly. Dawn put her head down on Ash's left shoulder, which Latias did with his right. Pikachu snuggled in his chest. He laughed softly, enjoying the cuddly moment. They all closed their eyes, liking this moment greatly.

Mewtwo merely watched, feeling incredibly odd. He was never one for cuddly, mushy, and heartwarming moments. He was originally going to bring Ash to the secret garden, but Latias, being Latias, decided to find him herself. This made him chuckle. Every legendary knew of the giant crush Latias had on Ash. As Ash had helped every legendary from every region he had ever journeyed through, he was well known in the Hall of Origins.

The psychic type knew of Ash's potential, which was one of the reasons he wanted to become his pokemon. There were many other pokemon who wanted to be with Ash, besides Latias, Tyranitar, and himself. Mewtwo had only told Ash of Tyranitar and Latias as they were the most well known to him. Any of the legendaries _would_ help Ash, although many of them couldn't as they had their own duties.

**'He truly is a special human being.' **Mewtwo stopped his reminiscing, not wanting to get lost in his thoughts.

**'Ash.' **He stated softly to Ash. 'Hm?' He responded, sounding way less stressed out.

**'Should I just teleport you all to Mt Quena?' **Mewtwo asked, making the teen ponder about that. 'I still haven't told Dawn about how we got here.' Ash thought to himself.

'In a little while. I still need you to introduce yourself to Dawn.' He told the psychic type, getting a grunt in agreement.

Ash went back to enjoying the moment. Although he was still conflicted about his feelings, he was happy.

After a long while of peaceful silence, Ash decided to speak up. "Hey, it's time to-" He started, until noticing the trio had fallen asleep. This made him smile gently. They looked so peaceful, sleeping on him. He thought about if he had enough strength to carry two females with a Pikachu on his head.

He began to rise, before feeling the two females stir. They grabbed him, not wanting to let go. He tried again, making them whine in displeasure and hold on tighter. "I didn't know I had two titanium gripped females holding on to me." He deadpanned.

"**Need a little help?"** Mewtwo asked, floating to the bundled teen. Ash merely nodded, not wanting to sound sarcastic.

"Be gentle, please." He pleaded, not wanting them to suffer what he and Pikachu suffered in the morning.

The psychic type enveloped the two females in psychic energy, laying them softly on the curb. Ash got up, noticing them stir awake, seemingly grabbing for him although he wasn't there.

Feeling nothing, Latias and Dawn got up, noticing Mewtwo floating in front of Ash.

Latias merely greeted him, while Dawn looked at him in surprise. After all, this was the first time she had ever seen Mewtwo.

"Woah! Who's that pokemon?" She asked, taking out her Pokedex.

**Mewtwo, The Genetic Pokemon. **

**It was created by a scientist after year of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments.**

"Ooh." Dawn stated solemnly, feeling bad for the pokemon.

"**Do not have sympathy for me, girl."** Mewtwo told her, making her flinch.

"Who said that?" She said, looking around.

"Mewtwo did." Ash told her. She looked back at the psychic type, who nodded.

"How do you know Mewtwo, Ash?" Dawn asked next. Ash thought about how he would say this.

"Well, let's just say I've known him since my journeys in Kanto." He said, not wanting to make her worry about how he died when he met Mewtwo.

"So Mewtwo is a Kanto pokemon, like Pikachu?" She questioned, pointing at the electric mouse.

"**That's correct."** Mewtwo boomed, making Dawn flinch once more.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, making Ash laugh. "You'll get used to it." He told her.

"Now, it's time to explain everything." Ash started, inwardly groaning at how long this would take.

* * *

After thoroughly explaining everything, Dawn finally understood.

"Wow! So you have two legendaries?!" Dawn exclaimed, which Ash nodded to. "That reminds me. Latias," He started, making her look at him.

"I need to catch you." He said. She nodded immediately, knowing that if not, she would not belong to him.

He took out a poke ball, before Mewtwo spoke up.

"**You might as well catch me as well."** He voiced, making Ash nod. He pull out another poke ball, throwing one at Mewtwo. The ball showed no struggle, catching the psychic type with no fuss.

Ash picked up the ball, letting Mewtwo out once more.** "It's not as bad as Pikachu says it is."** He commented, which Pikachu vigorously shook his head at.

The teen threw the poke ball at Latias, who had shape shifted back to her pokemon form to be caught. Once again, the ball showed to struggle, catching the eon dragon immediately. He let her out after, the same as he had done with Mewtwo. She transformed back into her human form, giving Ash a hug, which he returned.

Ash put the new poke balls of Mewtwo and Latias on his necklace, successfully filling the holders. Feeling totally badass at having two legendaries, he gave off a slight smirk.

"Okay, we can go now Mewtwo." Ash told the psychic type. Mewtwo agreed, surrounded the trio, now a quartet, in psychic energy. They disappeared from the alley, landing on Mt. Quena.

"Release all your pokemon. This goes for you too, girl." Mewtwo said, walking around. The two teens nodded, taking out their poke balls.

"Come on out everyone!" They said in unison, throwing all the balls they had. Dawn threw six, while Ash threw 12.

"Piplup!" Piplup chirped, looking as sassy as ever,

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil squealed, blowing flames from it's back.

"Mamo!" Mamoswine mooed, stomping it's hoofs around.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu squealed, looking around in confusion.

"Buneary!" Buneary cried, wearing her custom sewn vest,

"Toge!" Togekiss cried gracefully.

Dawn's six pokemon each gave their significant cries. They looked to Dawn, who began to explain everything.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor squawked, flying around the mountain.

"Torterra!" Torterra roared, anxious to train.

"Bui! Bui!" Buizel cried, determined to become stronger and evolve.

"Gible!" Gible cried, jumping and chomping on his trainer's head. "Ah! Gible!" Ash exclaimed, trying and failing to get the little dragon off him.

"Infernape!" Infernape screeched, pumping it's fists to battle.

"Raah!" Tyranitar boomed, stomping on the ground.

"Raar!" Charizard roared, shooting a flamethrower into the air.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile cried, putting his signature twig in his mouth.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot squawked, flapping her large wings.

"Hera!" Heracross cried, rubbing it's horn.

"Free! Free!" Butterfree sang, flying around majestically.

"Ape! Ape!" Primeape screeched, jumping around to warm up.

"I didn't know you had these pokemon, Ash." Dawn said, looking at Heracross, Butterfree, and Primeape.

"Yeah. Heracross is a pokemon I caught in Johto. I got him back from Professor Oak. Butterfree, was something that surprised me. Same with Primeape." Ash said, beginning his reminiscing.

_**ASH'S FLASHBACK: **_

"So what other pokemon did you want, Ash?" Tracey asked, getting ready to go get them.

"I want-" He interrupted himself, seeing something in the background, behind Tracey.

"Something wrong?" Tracey questioned, getting a shake of the head. He merely pointed behind Tracey, prompting the pokemon watcher to turn around.

Turning around, he noticed a buff man, known as Anthony, in a car outside the corral. He drove away, leaving something behind. The something that was left behind, began to walk up to Tracey.

"A Primeape?" Tracey asked himself, not knowing this pokemon. He noticed the monkey was holding a note.

The note read;

**Hey Ash, it's Anthony. **

**I've given Primeape all the training he could need, and he's ready to come back to you. **

**Not only has he gotten stronger, he's the 5 time Undisputed P1 Champion! **

**He missed you dearly, so I dropped him off at the corral. **

**We already said our goodbyes, so don't worry about me leaving him here. **

**Have a nice life, Anthony.**

'So this is for Ash.' Tracey thought, walking with the Primeape back to Ash. Primeape's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates at seeing Ash. Pidgeot, noticing Primeape, gave her greetings, which the monkey returned.

Tracey showed the letter to Ash, who read it from the screen. He was silent as he read it, not saying a word when he was finished.

"C-Can I have Primeape to start." Ash stuttered after a while, seemingly unbelieving that he was getting two of his old pokemon back.

As if getting two of his previously owned pokemon wasn't enough, soft, majestic, bug calls were heard.

"No fucking way." Ash said to himself, getting ready to cry.

The calls became more frequent, until a tiny flying bug pokemon was seen. This was a Butterfree. Not just any Butterfree, Ash's Butterfree. He knew it was his as Butterfree still had the yellow scarf on.

Butterfree had left his mate, who had left him a while ago. He was no longer sad, as the Butterfree only liked him when he was all heroic. She didn't like anything else about him. That being said, he went to look for Ash, remembering that he kept his pokemon at Professor Oak's laboratory,

"BUTTERFREE!" Ash screamed, hoping the bug type would hear his scream and come to the screen. Fortunately, he did. He curiously followed what sounded like his old trainer's voice, making it to the screen.

Noticing Pidgeot and Primeape, Butterfree greeted them. After the greetings were done between the trio of pokemon, they began to hear sniffling. Primeape and Butterfree looked at each other, then looked at Pidgeot, before the trio of pokemon began looking at Ash. Their eyes widened, at seeing him crying.

"T-This is amazing. M-My pokemon that I've been without for s-so long." He sniffled, making each pokemon get teary eyed.

"T-Tracey. Please give me these three, along with Charizard, Sceptile, and Heracross." Ash told the pokemon watcher, who nodded immediately.

After receiving the pokemon, Ash quickly gave a goodbye to Tracey.

He released Butterfree and Primeape, as Pidgeot was too big for the Pokemon Center for now. **_(That's why he releases only Pidgeot in the forest in Chapter 5.)_**

He hugged them both, which was immediately reciprocated. Trying his best not to wail, he thought of the good times. This eased his brain, making him smile brightly. 'Life is too short to not cherish everything. I should have cherished these two when I had them. Thank Arceus they were able to come back.'

After a while, they released. Ash knew he would have to do this again with Pidgeot, but did not mind. He was just happy he was able to get these three, meaningful pokemon back.

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

Dawn smiled at Ash sweetly. "Ash you're such a sweetheart." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making Ash blush in embarrassment.

"**Okay, mushy time over. It's time to train!"** Mewtwo exclaimed, riling up the other 20 pokemon. He had already made a few plans, as now he was training 21 pokemon, including himself, instead of 15.

"**To start, we will have the pokemon of the same type train to make their attacks more powerful. Next, we will set up each pokemon with a type advantage to practice the super effectiveness, then type disadvantage to practice the resistance to them. After that, we will work on speed and endurance, by having a marathon run. To end the training session, we will work on move learning. Am I making myself clear?"** Mewtwo said, earning roars and cries of agreement.

"**These groups will last until the first day of The Lily of the Valley Conference, understood?"** He asked once more, getting fiercer cries than before. Mewtwo smirked at the energy, turning to Ash.

"**Alright. Ash, group up your pokemon with the girl's by type. Remember, I count as well." **Mewtwo ordered, which Ash nodded to. After all, Mewtwo was helping him.

"Okay. Since I have 15 pokemon and you only have 6, I'll group six of mine with yours, and the rest of mine will be grouped together." Ash said, earning a hum of agreement from Dawn.

"Infernape, you're with Cyndaquil. Practice your fire type attacks to make them stronger." Both fire types nodded, walking away to another part of the mountain.

"Buizel, you partner is Piplup. Go to the lake and practice your water and ice attacks." The water types agreed, heading for the lake.

"Pikachu, you're with Pachirisu. Go to the rocky areas of the mountains and practice your electric type moves on them." The mice cried in consent, scurrying to the rocky areas.

"Torterra, you're with Mamoswine and Sceptile. As both of you are ground types, and you and Sceptile are grass types, you can practice your grass and ground type moves together. Go to the depths of a cave to do so. We don't want any earthquakes so close to everyone else." The two bulky and one speedy pokemon agreed, walking away into a cave.

"Staraptor, your partner is Togekiss. Fly off into the sky and practice all of your flying moves together." The two flying pokemon flew into the sky, making sure they weren't too close to anyone else.

"Hmm. Since I don't have a normal type, I'll set up Buneary with Pikachu and Pachirisu as Buneary and her evolved form can use fighting type moves so she can practice on the rocks as well." Buneary nodded, although more excited than she should be. She quickly hopped to the rocky areas, keen on finding her favorite mouse.

Ash chuckled at her excitement. "So what do I do now?" Dawn asked the psychic type.

**"****Go around checking all of your pokemon. Give them encouragement if they need it or any tips they could use. Remember, they are ****_your _****pokemon."** Dawn nodded at that, going for the lake to start.

"Alright, continuing on. Pidgeot will go with Charizard, as you are both flying types. Charizard is already trained in his fire moves, as he has become the strongest Charizard of the Charizific Valley." Charizard nodded to Pidgeot, the two flying types flying to another spot in the sky, away from Staraptor and Togekiss.

"Primeape will train with Heracross and Butterfree. As Heracross and Primeape are both fighting types, while Butterfree and Heracross are both bug types, it would be better if they all trained together." The trio of pokemon agreed to Ash's words, two flying and one stomping to find a spot to train.

'Oh geez. Four pokemon left. Tyranitar is rock-dark, which no one else has.' Ash thought, unsure of how to train Tyranitar.

**"****I have an idea."** Mewtwo said, getting Ash's attention.

"**I'll train with Tyranitar, as he is a dark type and I am a psychic type. It will be good training for me. Also, I have fighting type moves which can be used against Tyranitar as well." **Ash nodded to that.

"Okay then, you heard him Tyranitar." The beast roared in agreement, following Mewtwo to another side of the mountain.

"And finally, Latias and Gible. You are my only dragon types, and I'm more than happy about that. Train your dragon type attacks to be as strong as possible. With training like this continuing, Gible, you will become a Garchomp in no time." The dragons, with Latias becoming her pokemon form once more, nodded to Ash's orders.

Gible hopped on the eon dragon's back, and they flew away to another part of the mountain.

Ash smiled to himself, excited and anxious of how this would go. He knew that with his 15 pokemon, and Dawn and Latias by his side, anything could be accomplished.

"Look out Sinnoh League! The winner is right here! And his name is Ash! Ash Ketchum!" He yelled into the sky, fist high into the air.

Latias and Dawn both heard his cry, each giggling. 'Typical Ash.' They thought in unison.

**To be continued...**

**So how was it?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**So yes, training is finally happening. I won't write out completely every single day of training, but I won't just skip until the conference. That would be lazy. **

**I also hope you like that I brought back Primeape and Butterfree. Primeape has always been one of my favorite pokemon and I knew I couldn't forget about him.**

**Thanks for reading! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Road to Success!

Hello Readers, it's Jay1414, back with another chapter of my story; _The Reason Revised._

So I started school on Tuesday, and boy was it hectic. I don't think it'll deter me from writing, as long as I don't get piles of French 3 and Geometry homework.

That being said, this update was two days late. I'm sorry about that.

That's all for now, on to the fic!

"Dialogue"

'thoughts/other speech'

**"Mewtwo's speech"**

**'Mewtwo's thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters.**

_Last time on_ The Reason Revised:

"_**I have an idea."**__ Mewtwo said, getting Ash's attention._

"_**I'll train with Tyranitar, as he is a dark type and I am a psychic type. It will be good training for me. Also, I have fighting type moves which can be used against Tyranitar as well." **__Ash nodded to that. _

"_Okay then, you heard him Tyranitar." The beast roared in agreement, following Mewtwo to another side of the mountain._

"_And finally, Latias and Gible. You are my only dragon types, and I'm happy for that. Train your dragon type attacks to be as strong as possible. With training like this continuing, Gible, you will become a Garchomp in no time." The dragons, with Latias becoming her pokemon form once more, nodded to Ash's orders._

_Gible hopped on the eon dragon's back, and they flew away to another part of the mountain._

_Ash smiled to himself, proud of how this would go. He knew that with his 15 pokemon, and Dawn by his side, anything could be accomplished._

"_Look out Sinnoh League! The winner is right here! And his name is Ash! Ash Ketchum!" He yelled into the sky._

_Latias and Dawn both heard his cry, each giggling. 'Typical Ash.' They thought in unison._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Road to Success!**

"Sceptile! Bullet Seed!" Ash called to the reptile. He nodded, firing tiny seeds, heading to the face of Mamoswine.

"Counter with Ice Shard!" Dawn retaliated. The giant pokemon complied, blowing chunks of ice directly at Sceptile's Bullet Seed. The two attacks collided, canceling each other out.

"Now! Leaf Blade! Finish this!" Ash exclaimed, throwing his hand in an arc.

"Oh no you don't! Mamoswine stop him with Ice Beam!" Dawn shot back, not willing to lose.

The two pokemon complied to their trainers orders, with Sceptile using his impressive speed to quickly close the distance between himself and Mamoswine, arm blades glowing with energy.

Mamoswine waited until Sceptile was near, before shooting a chilling beam of ice. Sceptile shivered and winced from the super effective attack, but fought through it as this was the training.

Same Type Training, the first part of training, was a great success. Although Ash knew no one had gotten significantly better as it was only the first day, he knew that they would grow better in due time.

The groups of pokemon got along well, swearing to their partners that with their help, they all would get better in time. It was really exciting to think about the end results to all this training. The support Ash was getting from Mewtwo, Latias, and Dawn, gave him much more confidence that he would definitely win the Sinnoh League, and also beat Paul. It was the best support he could have ever asked for. The thought of Paul had left his mind for a little while, but it always came back to give him more drive to train harder.

They were currently in the second stage of training of day one of training; Type Advantages/ Type Disadvantages. Why Sceptile and Mamoswine were paired together, is pretty self explanatory.

The list of the pokemon for Type Advantages/ Type Disadvantages: is as follows:

Sceptile – Mamoswine (Grass – Ice/Ground)

Mewtwo – Heracross – Buneary (Psychic – Bug/Fighting) (Bug/Fighting – Normal)

Tyranitar – Primeape (Rock/Dark – Fighting)

Cyndaquil – Buizel (Fire – Water)

Infernape – Piplup (Fire/Fighting – Water)

Torterra – Togekiss (Grass/Ground – Flying/Normal)

Butterfree – Charizard (Bug/Flying – Fire/Flying)

Latias – Gible (Dragon/Psychic – Dragon/Ground)

Staraptor – Pachirisu (Flying/Normal – Electric)

Pidgeot – Pikachu (Flying/Normal – Electric)

On another note, Ash was still heavily conflicted about his feelings. Now knowing that Latias had a long term crush on him, made him feel extremely guilty. He couldn't hurt either one of them, he just couldn't.

Thinking about Latias, just made him feel so warm. It was the same exact feeling he felt with Dawn. They were so identical, it made his head spin. Why couldn't things be easier for him?! Why?!

Ash broke out of his conflicting thoughts, watching in awe as Sceptile continued to sprint for Mamoswine, taking the full force of the Ice Beam.

'T-This is for A-Ash. I-I can do this. I-I-I CAN!' Sceptile screamed in triumph, feeling Overgrow overstimulate his senses.

**Cue epic music**

'AAAAH!' He screeched, sprinting straight through the Ice Beam.

'What the?!' Mamoswine questioned, in pure disbelief at witnessing Sceptile pass through the Ice Beam as if it was water.

The reptile was a blur, sprinting at a speed he had never gone to before. It felt exhilarating, feeling the wind pass his body like a tornado. The wind spun around his belly, and most notably his feet. He had a title as Ash's Fastest Pokemon, and was proud of it.

"Scep-TILE!" He screeched once more, thrusting his arm blades to Mamoswine. The wind gave him a boost, allowing him to swipe the giant pokemon 10 times per second.

"Mamo!" Mamoswine cried, feeling the intense, quick paced pain that the giant pokemon couldn't defend against.

"Tile! Tile! Tile!" Sceptile exclaimed, running on pure adrenaline. 'Haha! This feels just as exhilarating like when I defeated that Deoxys!'

Still in awe at seeing Sceptile slash Mamoswine at unbelievable speeds, Ash noticed his reptile's blades change color. They went from normal green to lime green!

"W-What is that?! X-Scissor?!" He exclaimed, pleasantly shocked.

Sceptile stopped his utter thrashing, having heard his trainer's remark and also feeling a new power on his arm blades. Looking at them, his eyes widened at seeing the color.

'X-Scissor?' He questioned himself. The reptilian pokemon knew that his kind could learn X-Scissor, but he had learned from the Elder Treeko back when he himself was a Treeko, that only those Sceptile who have made it to their prime potential would be able to learn X-Scissor. After learning it, they would be able to run faster than before, and would gain intense power. It was something like an evolution, although Sceptile's appearance did not change.

'I'm in my prime potential?' He questioned himself once more. Feeling intense pride at making it to his prime, he looked over at Mamoswine, who was barely standing, still feeling the intense thrashing Sceptile gave it.

He crossed his arms, successfully making the X formation. Looking over to Ash, he nodded.

"Sceptile! X-Scissor!" Ash exclaimed, raising a fist in triumph. Sceptile smirked, his leaf blades glowing lime green with intense bug energy.

"Tile!" He screeched, slicing Mamoswine fiercely.

"Get him off with Ice Shard!" Dawn said desperately. Mamoswine complied, blowing the ice pieces into Sceptile's face. The lizard ignored the shards albeit wincing, continuing to slice Mamoswine. He was running on pure adrenaline as of now, and wanted to use it to his advantage.

'Don't wanna relent huh? Well fine by me.' Dawn said to herself, ready to counter this seemingly unstoppable Sceptile.

"Double-Edge! Send him flying!" She commanded, throwing her hand forward for emphasis.

The giant pokemon threw itself at Sceptile, putting all it's weight into it.

'Shit. If that attack hits Sceptile, he's finished!' Ash said to himself, realizing and remembering that Sceptile's adrenaline wasn't going to last forever.

He looked around the part of the mountain they were located at. He quickly saw a giant boulder behind Sceptile. Making his plan, he smirked at Dawn, who looked back at him with a look of curiosity.

'Mamoswine can't turn when using Double-Edge. This has to work.' He thought.

"What's he up to?" Dawn pondered.

"Sceptile! I know you don't have this move but use Taunt on Mamoswine!" Ash called, making Sceptile raise an eyebrow at that but nod as Ash wouldn't plan anything stupid.

Sceptile stopped his thrashing once more, observing Mamoswine swipe it's hoofs on the ground.

'Hey Mamoswine! Come and get me you big Slowpoke!' He taunted, sticking out his tongue and pulling down an eyelid. Even though he would never do this for any other reason, Sceptile knew it would help the battle as Ash commanded.

'Why you!' Mamoswine exclaimed, tick mark on it's forehead. The giant pokemon swiped it's hoofs more fiercely, before taking off at a faster speed than it should have.

Taking off directly at Sceptile, Mamoswine had no idea of stopping. Dawn was content with what she was seeing, until she noticed the boulder behind Sceptile.

'Oh no.' She said to herself, realizing the grave mistake she put herself in by making Mamoswine use a move where it couldn't stop.

Mamoswine continued on, a few feet away from Sceptile.

Waiting for the right moment to retaliate, Ash made his move.

"Agility!" He called, knowing that Sceptile could only dodge the move that way. Sceptile seemingly disappeared from the spot he was, reappearing to the side of Mamoswine. The giant pokemon turn it's head, noticing Sceptile on the right side of it. Sceptile waved kindly, knowing exactly what was going to occur as of now.

'Oh Arceus!' Mamoswine exclaimed, seeing the boulder. It crashed into the boulder, stopping it in it's tracks.

The giant pokemon shook itself, trying to get all the rubble off. Realizing that it was stuck in between four extremely bulky rocks, the giant pokemon looked over to Sceptile, who was looking at Ash for the next move.

Ash gave a quick look to Dawn, as if giving her a small apology. She nodded solemnly, knowing she was screwed as of now.

"I can call it off if-" He was interrupted by the other teen, merely shaking her head in the negative.

"No, Ash. A battle is a battle." She replied.

He wanted to protest, but had to agree that a battle is a battle. After a moment, he nodded.

"Sceptile! Finish it with Leaf Blade!" He called, throwing his arm down. The lizard nodded, having sympathy for Mamoswine as it was unable to do anything about this.

Running to the giant pokemon, Sceptile's arm blades glowed once more their normal green. Jumping slightly in the air, wanting to avoid the rocks, the reptilian pokemon did a small flip, slicing Mamoswine multiple times on it's head.

Mamoswine cried from the hard hits, unable to take anymore. It fainted, still stuck in between the rocks.

Dawn returned the giant pokemon, telling it how good it did versus one of Ash's best pokemon. She looked over at Ash, who was busy complimenting Sceptile on his hard work, which the reptile took in kind. She smiled softly, knowing that Ash loved his pokemon dearly. That was one of the reasons she fell for him.

Speaking of falling for someone, she wondered how this had suddenly turned into a love triangle. Dawn had to admit she had acted rather irrational in the café, but was happy to know that Latias had no bad feelings towards her at all. That relieved her greatly, as she was scared that Latias would Mist Ball her as they were both crushing on the same guy. Either way, she knew that Ash still had to make a decision about this whole love thing.

Breaking herself out of her thoughts, she noticed Ash walk up to her, Sceptile returned to his ball.

"Hey, Mewtwo let me know that everyone is done." He said, standing next to her. She smiled at him.

"That's great!" She chirped, making Ash laugh softly.

"But, Mewtwo also told me that all of our pokemon are way over spent. Seems they fought themselves to sleep, hehe." He finished, rubbing the back of his head. He held out an arm for her, which she took.

"So, where is everyone?" She asked, as they walked out of the mountain spot they were battling at.

"In the main area where Mewtwo brought us to earlier today. They're eating right now." He replied, releasing Sceptile once again. He cried in acknowledgment, before noticing he wasn't in a battle.

"Scep?" He asked, looking at his trainer in confusion.

"Time for dinner, Sceptile." Ash responded, rubbing the reptile's head. The lizard merely nodded, not showing he was super hungry, although his stomach was rather empty.

"Don't you wanna release Mamoswine? I'm 100% sure it's hungry." Ash said, chuckling.

"Oh that's true." She replied, releasing Mamoswine once more. The giant pokemon looked pretty wounded, which was understandable as it just got beaten.

"Time for lunch Mamo-" Not even able to finish her sentence, Dawn watched Mamoswine sprint to the main area. The two teens and pokemon sweat dropped, as even when it was wounded, Mamoswine would sprint for food.

Shaking their heads at the giant pokemon's always existent hunger, the trio of Ash, Dawn, and Sceptile continued on to the main area.

* * *

Entering the main area, the trio each got their fair share of greetings, some more affectionate than others.

"Latias, please." Ash persisted, being squished rather tightly by the eon dragon, who was extra heavy as she was in her dragon form. She got off him, not wanting to suffocate the teen.

Getting up with the help of Dawn, Ash looked to Mewtwo, who looked alright, not tired nor perfectly energetic.

"We'll eat at the Pokemon Center." Ash said to the psychic type, who nodded to his words.

"**I'll come get you at around 9 tomorrow, but you can leave the pokemon here." **He responded, speaking to both teens, who nodded at that.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, which was obvious as Pikachu always slept with Ash.

The mouse got into the teen's backpack, wanting to get an early start on sleep from this long day of training.

Getting ready to leave, Ash noticed all the rest of his and Dawn's pokemon go into parts of the mountain to get some well deserved rest. All but one. Latias stayed, watching him.

They locked eyes, with Ash going nervous. 'What's wrong with her?'

"Something wrong, Latias?" He asked, noticing how she was seemingly glued to the spot.

The eon dragon gave off a couple coos, which prompted Ash to look to Mewtwo for translation.

"**She doesn't want to leave your side, as she waited four years for you." **Mewtwo translated, hitting Ash's heart greatly. He mentally berated himself for being such an imbecile. 'I can't believe myself. She waited four years for me and I expected her to be alright here?!'

"I'm sorry. Let's go, Latias." He said in true guilt, brightening the eon dragon up instantly.

She flew over to the trio, as Mewtwo teleported the four back to Lily of the Valley Island.

Landing inside the forest, Latias immediately turned to her human form, as Bianca.

"Latias." Ash started, prompting her to look at him in intrigue.

"You might wanna make a custom human form for yourself, as you're going to be sleeping with me and Brock will recognize you as Bianca." Ash said, before noticing Dawn look at him with wide eyes. He looked over at Latias, who had the same expression.

Realizing how suggestive that sounded, he immediately waved his hands in front of himself. "Not like that! I meant just in the same room!" He said nervously.

Nevertheless, Latias seemed to look thoughtful, before transforming into a new human form. This form was something that made Ash gawk in shock, and Dawn scoff and cross her arms to.

She had long blonde hair which reached to the small of her back, pale skin with sparkling blue eyes, a beautiful set of white teeth, a dimple on her right cheek, and soft red lipstick. She wore a long sleeved white shirt, with a half red and half blue sleeveless vest. She also had on dark blue jeans, accompanied with black boots.

'She's beautiful.' Ash said to himself, seemingly lost for words.

'Why did she have to go for Ms. Beauty Queen?' Dawn stated to herself, not liking how Ash was gawking at her.

Latias noticed Ash's staring, blushing furiously. He noticed her flush, before blushing as well and stopping his gazing.

"What should your name be?" He asked her, after they both calmed down some.

She shrugged, not knowing what to be called. He studied her, trying to make up a good name for her. Dawn did the same, as she needed to be named something.

"Nicole?" Latias shook her head.

"Lindsey?" Another shake.

"Ashley?" Nope.

"Layla?" Nah.

"Kelly?" Another negative.

"I suck at names." Ash lamented, giving up on this name hunt.

"Wait! I got it!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed, gaining the two's attention.

"How about Sapphire?" She said, getting an energetic nod from Latias.

"Yeah! It works since your eyes are Sapphire!" Ash agreed.

"So Sapphire it is!" Dawn declared. Latias smiled at the name, making Ash's heart flutter. Seeing that smile, made him explode inside. 'Am I, falling for her too?' Ash thought to himself. He had feelings for Dawn which were big, but now he was feeling intense warmth for Latias as well. 'But I can't like both of them, can I?'

"You okay, Ash?" Dawn asked, looking at him in concern. Latias rubbed his arm, cooing in support.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should go back to the Pokemon Center before our group comes to find us again." Ash said, as they began the trek back to the Pokemon Center with each of the girls holding onto one of Ash's arms.

* * *

Making it to the entrance, Ash stopped. The two females looked at him in confusion.

"Sapphire," He started, as people could now hear him. She cooed at him in confusion, not knowing why they hadn't entered yet.

"Since you can't talk as you don't know human speech, I'm going to say that you are mute, okay?" He asked, which was answered with a nod. After all, she had no way of communicating with any human any other way.

Walking inside, Ash noticed how full the Pokemon Center was. Looking around, he noticed many people, mainly guys, stare at him and the two girls. 'Why are they staring?' He asked himself, noticing Gary among the guys. Gary walked up to them, immediately noticing Ash's look of confusion towards the guys.

"They're ogling the girl who's hanging off your arm, Ashy-Boy." The professor's grandson said, making Sapphire go instantly embarrassed.

The raven haired teen felt a burning feeling fill up his insides. 'What's this feeling?' He asked himself.

Ash's ex-rival noticed his expression change, before seeing that it was Dawn hanging off his other arm. Eyes widening, he looked at Ash directly, who looked back at his ex-rival.

Gary's expression soon changed into a smirk, making an eye motion to Dawn, which made Ash realize how he looked right now. Not only was Sapphire hanging off his arm, Dawn was as well.

"It's not what it-" He tried to deny, but Gary wouldn't have it.

"Ah! So Ashy-Boy scored double on his first game!" Gary interrupted, pretending to swing a baseball bat.

This made the three of them blush furiously, confirming Gary's beliefs.

"Wow Ash, never thought you had it in you!" Gary exclaimed, nudging the teen.

Ash was too flustered to give a reply, so Dawn did it for him.

"Damn it Gary, did you have to be so loud so the whole Pokemon Center could hear you?!" Dawn said, noticing how the guys looked at Ash in pure envy and the girls looked at him in surprise.

"Whoops, sorry." Gary half apologized, "It's just that this is the first time Ash has shown any interest in any female! He had so many chances with the girls he traveled with, I thought he was gay!" He finished, saying it a little too loud.

Ash moved away from Dawn and Sapphire, looking at Gary with a rather scary look. Gary recoiled at the look, realizing he might have crossed the line.

"A-Ashy-Boy...You kn-know I was just joking." He said hesitantly, noticing Ash get slowly closer.

"Raah!" Ash yelled, sprinting for Gary. Gary shouted in surprise, before sprinting away.

"GET BACK HERE OAK!" He yelled once more, tailing Gary from a few feet.

"Ashy-Boy! L-Let's talk about this!" Gary exclaimed, sprinting away as fast as he could.

Dawn and Sapphire merely watched, knowing that Gary had brought this on himself.

"Wanna get some dinner?" Dawn asked her, getting a nod, although Latias had already ate. They walked to the cafeteria, leaving Ash still chasing Gary.

* * *

We find Ash walking into the cafeteria, with a slightly wounded Gary. He didn't hurt him too badly, just gave him a limp is all.

Looking around for Dawn and Sapphire, Ash found them at a table around the east corner. Sitting down with his ex-rival after getting food, they began to eat.

"Wow Gary, you don't look as beat up as I thought you would be." Dawn commented, noticing Gary didn't look too wounded, almost like he fell down the stairs.

"Gee, thanks for the support." He replied grouchily, furiously eating his steak.

Ash ate his burger, gleeful as can be. He laughed at Gary's glare at him, knowing that Gary was still grumpy about earlier.

"Cheer up, Gare-Bear. At least I didn't try to get _you _embarrassed!" He exclaimed, which only brightened his ex-rival slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." He relented, knowing that his self image wasn't ruined.

They continued to eat and chat, with Gary brightening up after a while and joining the conversation. He had learned that Sapphire was mute, and that she knew Ash from when he journeyed through Johto.

* * *

Nighttime came, with the quartet of teens walking up to their rooms.

"Well, Goodnight guys." He said, before noticing Sapphire was still there.

"Uh, where is Sapphire going to sleep?" He questioned.

"Oh, she's sleeping with me." Ash replied, with Sapphire nodding at that.

Gary's mind went on overdrive from that response, but he kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting another chase.

"O-Okay, well Goodnight." He stated, walking into his and his grandfather's room.

The trio looked at one another, with Dawn smiling at the two.

"Goodnight guys!" She chirped, leaning in and giving Ash a kiss, and Latias a hug.

"Goodnight!" Ash exclaimed, with Latias merely cooing.

She walked into her and Delia's room, leaving only Ash and Sapphire.

"Well, time for bed." Ash stated, opening the door, with Sapphire following him in.

Noticing that Brock was asleep, he sighed in relief.

Going to wash up, Ash went to change into nightwear. Ash came out, and went into his bed, after taking out an asleep Pikachu from his backpack and placing the mouse on the bed. Sapphire had also washed up changed into nightwear, consisting of Latias pajamas.

He noticed Sapphire standing in front of his bed, not knowing whether or not to get in. Ash made a hand motion for her to enter, which she gladly accepted. Getting under the covers, she snuggled up to Ash, putting her head on his shoulder.

Ash smiled softly at her peaceful look, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, not knowing why he just did that. Sapphire's smile visibly brightened, although Ash did not notice.

Ash yawned, before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep like his starter and Sapphire.

What Ash and Sapphire had forgotten, was that Brock would see them in the morning, as he woke up first.

* * *

The next morning, Brock woke up from his deep dream of being a doctor with his own Nurse Joy. Stretching, he grabbed his clothes for the day, getting ready to shower. Before he could however, he heard 3 different kinds of snoring. That was unusual, as he usually only heard two. First, was 'chu, chu' which was Pikachu's. Second, was the muffled snoring known as Ash's. Lastly, was a soft, feminine snore which confused Brock. He looked over at the bed of Ash, before almost fainting. There was Ash all right, with his arm around an unknown female and her head on his shoulder!

"EH?!" Brock shrieked, waking up the three. Pikachu looked at him in slight annoyance at being woken up, while Ash and Sapphire looked at him in panic, eyes wide.

'Shit! I forgot Brock would see us in the morning!' Ash said to himself.

'Brock?' Sapphire said to herself, remembering the guy from four years ago.

Noticing that Brock was still staring at them, eyes the size of dinner plates, Ash immediately denied what Brock was thinking.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

**To be continued...**

**So how was it?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Yes, yes, the Altoshipping was strong with this chapter.**

**That being said, don't worry Pearlshippers, I haven't forgotten about you.**

**So to clarify, whenever Latias is in her human form, she'll be known as Sapphire by everyone. When in eon dragon form, she'll be known as Latias.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Friend! Enter Bianca!

Hey readers, Jay1414 here as usual.

I was incredibly happy when writing the first part, then I was feeling rather shitty when writing the second part, then totally love-struck in the third part. I don't think you'll notice the difference in my writing style when I get into a bad mood, but it's possible.

Let me just say that this chapter will be all over the place like Chapter 6, but it is necessary to move on with the story.

I don't want to spoil anything, so here you go.

"Dialogue"

'thoughts/other speech'

"**Mewtwo's speech"**

**'Mewtwo's thoughts/Mewtwo's poke speech**

_'Sapphire's whiteboard'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters.**

_Last time on _The Reason Revised:

_The next morning, Brock woke up from his deep dream of being a doctor with his own Nurse Joy. Stretching, he grabbed his clothes for the day, getting ready to shower. Before he could however, he heard 3 different kinds of snoring. That was unusual, as he usually only heard two. First, was 'chu, chu' which was Pikachu's. Second, was the muffled snoring known as Ash's. Lastly, was a soft, feminine snore which confused Brock. He looked over at the bed of Ash, before almost fainting. There was Ash all right, with his arm around an unknown female and her head on his shoulder!_

_"EH?!" Brock shrieked, waking up the three. Pikachu looked at him in slight annoyance at being woken up, while Ash and Sapphire looked at him in panic, eyes wide._

_'Shit! I forgot Brock would see us in the morning!' Ash said to himself._

_'Brock?' Sapphire said to herself, remembering the guy from four years ago._

_Noticing that Brock was still staring at them, eyes the size of dinner plates, Ash immediately denied what Brock was thinking._

_"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!__"_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Brock's Best Day?/ A new friend! Enter Bianca!**

"Not what it looks like?!" Brock exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"What is it then?!" He finished, feeling extremely woozy.

"Nothing happened Brock! I just slept with her!" Ash answered, before immediately shutting his mouth. 'Damn it! I said it again!'

Brock fainted, not able to take anymore trauma to his perverted mind. 'He's only 16! Yet he does this before I do!'

Ash sighed, getting out of bed. He noticed Sapphire was still looking at the fainted Brock, an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Come on," He said, taking her out of bed. "I don't want someone else to come in here and suspect something, especially not my mother." He shivered at that thought, knowing that his mother would freak out more than Brock did.

She merely nodded, knowing it could possibly get worse than how it was now.

"By the way," He started, prompting her to look at him. "Can you write?"

Sapphire recoiled slightly at that question, before nodding. Bianca taught her how to read and write a couple years back so she wouldn't be mistaken as illiterate.

Nodding to himself, Ash went to the back of the room, pulling something out of his backpack.

The blonde looked at the item in curiosity, taking it when Ash basically shoved it into her hands.

"My mom packs everything, and I mean _everything." _He said, chuckling to himself when thinking about his mother's neediness for him. 'She always was so protective of me, not wanting to lose me like dad.'

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Ash went to go wash up, taking a slightly irritated Pikachu with him. Seems he was still annoyed at being woken up.

Sapphire looked at the item in her hands, which was a whiteboard with a black marker. 'I guess it's so Ash can understand me?' She thought to herself, opening the marker and practicing her letters to make sure she still had it down.

The raven haired teen came back out after a while, fully clothed in his usual attire, with Pikachu at his usual spot on his shoulder. Ash noticed Sapphire was currently writing, eyes widening at seeing the perfect handwriting. 'Wow, even a pokemon writes better than me.' He sulked to himself, thinking about his poor academic skills.

"Your turn to wash up." He stated, breaking Sapphire out of her writing frenzy. She wrote on the board, before showing it to Ash.

_'Okay, I'll wash up now.'_

Walking into the bathroom, she left the whiteboard with the marker next to the door. Smiling to himself, Ash waited patiently, content at finding a way for Sapphire to communicate with him. It wasn't the only option, another choice being Sign Language. He had quickly ruled that out, not knowing anyone who knew Sign Language to even teach her. Another was for him to learn poke speech, which was also ruled out as he had no idea how to learn it.

Sapphire came back out, fully dressed. She wrote something on the whiteboard, showing it to Ash.

_'I'm going to have breakfast with Dawn. Come down when you're ready.'_

Ash nodded to the words. Sapphire came him a hug, which he returned.

Pikachu jumped on Sapphire's shoulder, which she took in kind.

She walked out the door, whiteboard in hand, leaving Ash to himself.

The raven haired boy noticed Brock stir from his fainting, rising up slowly.

"Morning Brock." He stated, waving slightly.

"Don't you 'Morning' me." Brock started, pointing a finger at Ash. "You need to explain who that was in your bed." This surprised Ash, as Brock had not said anything out of jealousy. Until...

"And explain how you did it so fast!" He exclaimed, grabbing Ash's shoulders. Ash sweat dropped at the begging Brock. 'Typical Brock.' He deadpanned to himself.

"Well for one, I didn't 'sleep' with her." He began, making sure Brock's mind had cleared up from that perv spasm. "She just slept in my bed with me, that's all." Ash finished, giving Brock a stern gaze to make sure he understood.

"Okay, I get that." Brock stated, seemingly his mature self once more. "But, who is she?"

"Her name is Sapphire." Ash started, pondering how he could say this. "I met her in Johto."

"Johto?" The ex gym leader said, putting a hand to his chin. "I traveled with you in Johto, and I have no memory of seeing her."

'Damn, I forgot that small detail.' Ash said to himself. "Well, it happened when I was alone, around the Silver Conference." He lied, knowing that now was not the time to tell the truth about all of this. He would tell everyone eventually, but just not until the Conference.

"Oh, I see." Brock said, nodding his agreement. Ash sighed in relief, happy that whole questioning was done.

"But," Or not. The raven haired teen groaned to himself.

"But, what?" Ash responded, nervous of what he would ask.

"Why was she sleeping in your bed? And why did you two seem like some sort of couple?" He asked, hitting the nail on Ash's nerves.

"Uh... Hey look a Nurse Joy!" Ash exclaimed quickly, pointing outside their window.

Brock gasped, sprinting to the window. This made Ash sweat drop once more. 'Damn it Brock. You might be super smart and good with pokemon, but you're the biggest perv I've ever met.'

"Nice try Ash." A voice said from behind Ash. He turned around, gulping slightly at Brock's pissed off expression.

"Did you really think that would work?" He said, arms crossed.

"...Yes?" Ash said hesitantly, knowing Brock would gladly push him out the way to get to a Nurse Joy.

"And when have I ever ran crazily to a Nurse Joy?" He asked, seemingly reading Ash's mind, which made the raven haired teen snicker.

"What's so funny?" Brock questioned, noticing how Ash looked at him with a grin that just read 'are you serious'.

"Do I need to say it?" Ash asked the ex gym leader, who nodded.

Shrugging at the answer, the raven haired boy began his reminiscing.

**Crazy Brock Montage:**

Vermillion City

"Hey Nurse Joy! Can you heal my- WAH!" Ash started, before being shoved out of the way harshly by Brock, as the ex gym leader grabbed the sweet nurse's hands, beginning his love sharing.

"Oh Nurse Joy! The way your eyes shine, brighter than the sun!" He began, not even noticing the sweat drop on Nurse Joy's head.

"Ow..." Ash groaned, draped over the floor, as Misty grabbed Brock by the ear.

"You and I together, we can-"

"Ah! My ear!" Brock exclaimed, being dragged away by Misty.

"Come on, lover boy." She mumbled, not letting go of his ear.

Blackthorne City

"Nurse Joy, can you heal my- AH!" Ash was shoved out of the way by Brock, who immediately grabbed the Nurse's hands.

"Oh Nurse Joy! Your beauty is only matched by your excellent nursing services!" Brock foretold, his eyes all sparkly.

"Ow...again?" Ash moaned, landing on a plant.

Shaking her head, Misty stormed up to Brock, grabbing his ear.

"I may be a bit younger, but my intelligence and charm makes up for-"

"Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Brock whined, which Misty did not listen to.

"I need to get you on a leash, lover boy." She deadpanned, shaking her head the whole time.

Petalburg City

"Hi Nurse Joy! Can you heal my pokemon please?" Ash asked, surprised he was still standing.

"Of course dea-" Nurse Joy was interrupted, as Brock shouldered Ash out of the way, grabbing the surprised nurse by the hands.

"Oh Nurse Joy! Such delicate hands you have. They fit perfectly in mine!" He sang, his hair flowing.

"Ow..." Ash whined, having landed on a table. May gave him her hand, which he took to rise up off the coffee table.

Max shook his head, mumbling to himself that Misty made sense when she said his job of taming Brock would be irritating.

Grabbing his ear, he held nothing back.

"The most beautiful Nurse Joy I've ever met! Please, tell me you'll-"

"Ah! Ow! Max!" Brock whined, not liking the trauma his ear was taking.

"Gee, Misty was right. You do need a leash." Max stated as he dragged him away, sighing.

Hearthome City

"Hey Nurse Joy! Can you heal our poke- UAH!" This time, both Ash and Dawn needed their pokemon healed, but Brock, being Brock, double shoved them out of the way.

Ash landed on something fluffy, while Dawn merely landed on the floor.

"Oh Nurse Joy! I am but a poor heartthrob, looking for some love to replenish his heart!" He said gracefully, his entire appearance becoming more dashing.

"Ow..." Dawn groaned, feeling the hard impact from the floor.

"Pika Pika..." A voice said under Ash. Ash looked under himself, noticing the mouse that belonged to him.

His cheeks were sparking, prompting Ash to quickly wave his hands in front of his face.

"W-Wait! It wasn't my fau- AHHHH!" Ash could not finish his sentence, as he was shocked to his core.

Croagunk let himself out of his ball, shaking his head. 'My trainer may be a great guy, but he really deserves these Poison Jabs I give him.' He deadpanned, jabbing Brock in the stomach.

"With you by my side, I know that-"

"AUGH!" Brock yelled, collapsing to the floor. Croagunk grabbed his feet, dragging him away.

'Geez, Brock.' The frog said to himself, having done this so much it was a daily routine of sorts.

**Crazy Brock Montage End:**

"And the Officer Jenny ones-"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Brock interrupted Ash, not needing to hear the Officer Jenny ones as well.

"So you admit you are totally girl crazy?" Ash said, which Brock nodded to, sulking slightly.

"Yeah. But it never works out for me." He sulked, gaining a dark aura around himself.

"You know," Ash started, prompting Brock to look at him.

"There _is_ that Battle Frontier Brain. Lucy, wasn't it?" Ash finished, making Brock gain a look of intense recognition.

"I may have been a dense boy back then, but now, I can tell that she was interested in you Brock." He said, patting his friend's shoulder.

It motivated him for a second, before he gained a new thought. "Yeah, was_. _She probably doesn't like me anymore." He sulked once more, sinking more into his dark aura.

"Why don't we find out?" Ash suggested, breaking Brock out of his sulking immediately.

"B-But how?" Brock said, shaking slightly.

Ash gave him the sliest of smirks, one Brock had never seen before.

"What's with that look?"

"Oh, nothing." Ash told him, the smirk seemingly stuck on his face.

"Ash, don't do this to me." The ex gym leader pleaded. "Tell me."

"Oh, fine." Ash began, the smirk still present, as if glued on. "I don't know if you know this, but I have the number of every single person I've ever helped. From names from The Sensational Sisters to the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, I have them all."

Brock's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates from that statement. 'What?! Is Ash some sort of Playboy?!'

"No way." Brock said in disbelief.

"Yes way." Ash replied, chuckling at the older male's disbelief.

The younger male made a 'follow me' motion, which Brock quickly listened to. Getting to his backpack, Ash pulled out a giant book, which had the title _Phone Numbers._

Handing it to Brock, the ex gym leader looked through the book as if it was golden.

Noticing the different sections, Brock opened to the section titled _Favorite Females._

"The Sensational Sisters and Misty, Giselle, Lorelei, Casey, Macey, Kaitlin, Karen, Melody, Bianca, May, Shauna, Greta, Lucy, Anabel, Dawn, The Café Sisters, Gardenia, Maylene, Candice, Fantina, Angie, Zoey, Ursula, Lyra, and Cynthia." Brock read, seemingly lost for words.

He flipped to another section, labeled _Champions. _'There's no way he has all the champion's numbers.' Brock said to himself.

"Lance, Drake, Steven Stone, and Cynthia." 'Damn it, he does!'

"B-But I've never seen you talk to any of them by phone!" Brock exclaimed, still scanning the golden book.

"That's because I don't wanna bother them." Ash started. "I talk to some of them a lot, like Lyra for example." He finished, which Brock nodded to.

"How is she?"

"She's great. Apparently she's going to compete in the Silver Conference next month." The raven haired teen answered the older male.

"That reminds me," Ash began. "I need to call a lot of people after this." He finished, thinking of the tongue lashing he was going to receive for not calling in a while.

"Anyway, is it time to call Lucy?" Ash asked, gaining the same smirk.

"I-I don't know, she might be busy." Brock answered nervously.

"Come on Brock, be a man." The younger male exclaimed in a beefy voice, trying to rile Brock up.

"That's not going to work Ash." Brock deadpanned.

"Oh, is it because you aren't a MAN?" Ash replied in an even beefier voice.

"Ash..." The ex gym leader gave Ash that 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"OH! SO YOU AREN'T A MAN?!" Ash exclaimed, nearly screaming at the older male.

"Ash, come on." Brock deadpanned once again.

"YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I GOT ALL THESE NUMBERS?!" Ash boomed into Brock's face.

"...Sure?" Brock stated hesitantly.

"BY BEING A MAN!" He bellowed.

"ALRIGHT! FINE!" Brock yelled, looking up Lucy's number in the book. Ash inwardly smirked at his plan working perfectly. 'I knew that would rile him up and give him courage.'

As Brock was about to walk out the door, Ash stopped him.

"Brock." He began, giving the older male a serious look. "Don't tell anyone about this book. This was supposed to be my little secret, and I intend to keep it that way."

The ex gym leader nodded, understanding that Ash would want to keep this private.

"Now, call Lucy and make her yours! Like a real man!" Ash exclaimed, pushing Brock to the door.

Feeling the courage he needed, Brock nodded, determined to make Lucy his.

"Yeah!" The breeder said, clenching a fist in triumph.

"Go get her Brock!" Ash motivated, fist high in the air, as Brock marched out the door.

"Hm, should I go to breakfast with Dawn and Sapphire or should I try to call someone since I have time?" Ash thought to himself, putting a hand to his chin. As he was now alone, he could do so in private, like he always did.

Deciding to call someone, Ash quickly checked his book for a number, before heading out the door with the rest of his gear.

* * *

Crossing around the cafeteria to not be seen, Ash went to the phones. Seeing Brock on the left lanes, Ash went to the right ones so Brock couldn't spot him.

Approaching the phone, Ash dialed the number. 'Gee, I hope she picks up.' He thought to himself, knowing that the female may not be at home as of now.

…...Ring, Ring, Ring.

…...Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hello?" A voice asked, picking up the phone on the other side.

"Hey, it's Ash." Ash said, grinning. The female grew a look of surprise, before grinning back at him.

"Hello Ash! How have you been?" She asked, currently combing her hair.

"I've been great! How are you?" He replied.

"I'm doing great as well! So, not that I don't enjoy talking to you, but was there a reason you wanted to call all of a sudden?" The female questioned, leaning closer to the screen.

"Actually, there is." Ash started. "I need some advice."

"Oh, sure! What kind of advice exactly?" She asked.

"...Love advice." He replied, feeling his face heat up.

Giggling at his face, the female grew a face of interest.

"Oh, really?" She asked teasingly, making Ash go slightly red.

"Come on, stop messing with me." Ash pleaded bashfully.

"Alright, fine." She relented with a slight giggle.

"So the thing is Johanna..."

* * *

Brock stared nervously at the telephone screen. 'Alright, t-time to call Lucy.'

Steeling himself for the encounter, Brock put in her number.

…...Ring, Ring, Ring.

…...Ring, Ring, Ring.

…...Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hello?" Lucy asked, picking up the phone.

"H-Hey! It's me! Brock!" Brock stuttered slightly, grinning nervously at the Pike Queen.

She gained a look of recognition, before breaking into a slight smile.

"Brock! So good to see you!" She exclaimed, twirling her hair.

"It's good to see you too!" He replied, gaining some of his confidence back at how she seemed incredibly comfortable talking to him.

"So, what did you want?" Lucy questioned, gaining an expression of intrigue.

"W-Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to, e-er." He stammered, feeling his courage wavering.

"If I wanted to what?" She asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Ifyouwantedtogooutwithme?" He asked quickly.

"Could you repeat that?" Lucy said, not understanding what he said.

Brock sighed, knowing that there was no turning back now. 'Be a man, Brock!' He heard Ash's voice in his mind.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He finally asked, looking at her nervously.

She smiled at him, before chuckling, then laughing. Brock took this as a rejection, sighing deeply.

"S-Sorry for wasting your time." He told her in defeat, ready to end the call.

"Oh, Brock. You got it all wrong." She told him, making him look at her in surprise.

"Huh?" He stated.

"You see, I talk to Ash about twice every month, and he always tells me about you. He told me how you aspire to become the best breeder, and how you are very good with pokemon." Lucy said, before gaining a nervous expression.

"A-And, I let him know that I admire you for the things that you do, and that I h-have a crush on you." She stated nervously, looking down slightly.

Brock looked downwards, mouth open as he realized Ash had indirectly told him that Lucy wanted to date him.

He looked back up when he noticed Lucy was about to speak.

"S-So, yes, I'll go out with you." Hearing that, Brock was ready to begin dancing.

"But," She began all of a sudden, breaking Brock out of his thoughts.

"But, what?" He asked, sensing another rejection.

"It has to be when Ash is done with the league, as I can't leave the Battle Frontier right now." She told him, which Brock had to understand. Even though he was disappointed that he could not be with her now, it made sense that she couldn't see him now because of her role as Pike Queen.

"That's fine." He said, regaining his normal voice once more. "I'll come to Kanto after Sinnoh, and we'll see how it goes from there."

She nodded, accepting the request.

"Well, I have a challenger. Bye Brock!" Lucy exclaimed, blowing him a kiss.

"Bye!" He said in glee, catching the kiss, and putting it to his heart.

Getting up out of his seat, Brock basically skipped his way to the cafeteria. 'Ash, you're the best!'

* * *

"Are you sure, Johanna?" Ash asked nervously, looking very red.

The woman nodded. "Yes, Ash. You need to make this decision yourself. No one else can help you in deciding. But don't worry, take your time." She reassured in a soft, relaxing voice.

"Thanks so much. Now I know that I don't have to pick right away." He thanked her profusely, which she merely brushed away.

"Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure."

"Thanks again, bye!" Ash exclaimed, waving at the woman before ending the call.

Getting out of his seat, Ash felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Now, he knew that he had all the time he needed to make a decision.

Walking to the cafeteria, Ash smiled brightly. 'What a great morning!'

* * *

"Where the heck is he?" Dawn asked, tapping impatiently on the table.

Sapphire shrugged, writing down something on her whiteboard.

_'I have no clue. Last time I saw him, he was in our room staring at the unconscious Brock.'_

"Speaking of Brock," The blue haired teen started, pointing at the entrance of the cafeteria. Sure enough, there was Brock. Although, Brock wasn't walking inside the cafeteria. He was skipping.

_'Why is he skipping?'_ Sapphire wrote on her whiteboard.

"I have no idea." Dawn replied, dumbfounded.

The skipping breeder galloped into the line, got his breakfast gracefully, before skipping over to the two females.

"Hello Dawn! And hello Sapphire!" He sang, placing down his breakfast.

_'Did Ash introduce me to you?' _The blonde wrote, eyebrow raised at the male's gleeful attitude.

Nodding, Brock dug into his scrumptious breakfast.

"Where is Ash then?" Dawn asked the ex gym leader, who stopped his eating momentarily to answer her question.

"I have no idea." He told her. "When I was leaving the room, he was still in there."

Putting a hand to her chin, Sapphire wrote on her whiteboard once again.

_'Maybe he's coming here now?'_

As if answering her question, the aforementioned teen burst into the cafeteria, visibly gleeful, just not as much as Brock.

After quickly grabbing some breakfast, Ash plopped himself next to Brock.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed, giving both females a kiss on the cheek.

They blushed simultaneously at the affection, while Brock was left slack jawed.

"Where have you been?" Dawn asked suspiciously, still slightly flustered.

_'Yeah, you took longer than I thought you would.'_ Sapphire wrote, giving Ash a curious but also slightly miffed look.

"Well, I was helping Brock out with something. Right Brock?" Ash nudged the older male, who was currently in a daze from seeing how Ash acted towards Dawn and Sapphire and how they acted with him.

"Y-Yeah! Thanks a lot, by the way!" Brock exclaimed, patting Ash's shoulder.

"No problem man! It's what friends are for!" He replied, high fiving the older male.

"What's he talking about, Ash?" Dawn asked curiously, with Sapphire nodding.

"Just something that he needed help with is all, don't worry about it." He answered the teen, giving Brock a stern glance.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Brock reassured.

The two females looked at the other two in intense suspicion, before dropping it.

_'So, when is training?' _Sapphire wrote.

"Later, in about an hour." Ash replied, checking his Pokedex.

Digging in, Ash began to eat his delicious meal. He noticed Brock kept looking between the three of them, which made him remember that Brock saw him kiss both of them on the cheek.

'Shit, I broke the secret myself.' Ash realized, continuing to eat at a moderate pace.

The four were silent, as it seemed that Sapphire and Dawn had realized it as well, as Brock did not look calm at all. He looked shocked.

Ash finally spoke up after a while of silence.

"Brock? What's with that look?" He asked.

"You have some explaining to do." Brock replied, looking at Ash with a serious expression.

The three looked at Brock nervously.

"You, Ash, seem very friendly with Dawn and Sapphire, and vise versa." The ex gym leader stated, making Ash gulp slightly.

"B-Brock, it's not what it-"

"Yes, yes it is." Dawn finished for Ash, causing Sapphire and Ash to stare at the blue haired teen in shock.

"Ash, we can't keep this from Brock. He's our best friend." She said, as Brock smiled at her honesty.

The raven haired teen sighed, nodding.

"Okay Brock, I'll tell you." Brock nodded.

"Dawn has a crush on me, as does Sapphire." He finally said, hearing gasps behind him.

"What?! I was right?!" Gary exclaimed, coming up with his breakfast.

"My baby has crushes?!" Delia squealed, coming up as well.

"My, my, Ash. You are quite the ladies man." Oak commented, easily the most mellow out of the three.

'Son of a bitch.' Ash cursed in his mind.

'What are the odds.' Dawn lamented to herself.

'Wow.' Sapphire stated in her mind.

Brock fainted once more, his mind on overdrive. 'I can't believe this!'

Ash sighed once more, irritated that his secret was out so quickly.

"I need to go outside for a little bit." He said, getting up out of his chair. Pikachu jumped up to his shoulder, but Ash set him back down.

"Pika pi?" He questioned in confusion.

"Sorry Pikachu. Just me this time." Ash stated solemnly, walking out of the cafeteria.

Sapphire tried to get up to follow Ash, but Dawn stopped her.

"He needs his time." She told the blonde, who nodded in sadness.

The group was silent, not having anything to say after Ash's abrupt depart.

* * *

Outside, Ash walked as far away possible from the Pokemon Center, heading who knows where.

"I never asked for any of this." Ash ranted. "Why me?! Why did it have to be me?!"

Continuing to rant, Ash kicked around some rocks on the ground furiously.

"Why Arceus?! What did I do to deserve this?!" He yelled into the sky.

"Now I have to make a decision and break one of their hearts! Thanks a lot!" Ash breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down.

'Fuck it! Fuck it all!' He screamed in his mind, breaking into a sprint.

Feeling the intense wind from his sprint, influenced Ash to sprint faster.

All that could be heard were the heavy breaths Ash was taking.

He wasn't looking where he was going, running all the way to the other side of the island.

"I can't take this! This was supposed to be training! Why me damn it!?" He yelled as he continued to sprint through the morning.

Continuing to sprint, Ash heard a feminine voice in the distance. Ignoring the voice, the frustrated teen continued to run in a mad frenzy.

Once again, Ash could hear a feminine voice, only closer this time.

Now, he could make out the words. "Outta the way! Outta the way!"

"Outta the way?" He repeated in confusion. Beginning to hear rapid footsteps, Ash realized they weren't his.

Looking up, Ash noticed a blond haired female speeding towards him.

"Outta the way! Outta the way!" She exclaimed, continuing to run towards him.

'Oh, shit!' Ash cursed in his mind, realizing he was running too fast to stop abruptly.

"W-Wait! Sto-" Ash tried to stop her, until she collided with him, hard.

**SPLASH**

Landing in the river he was running next to, he noticed the girl had fallen in as well.

Ash groaned, looking at his soaked clothes. He glared at the female next to him, until he noticed her expression.

Her expression was of pure nervousness. As if she knew she had caused this herself.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you into the river!"

Feeling bad at how apologetic she was being, Ash sympathized with her.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said with a smile.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's fine." He replied, giving her his signature grin. Seeing the grin, the girl had to grin back.

Getting out of the river, Ash looked at the teenage girl.

"So, what's your name?" She asked, currently wiping her glasses.

At seeing her standing up, Ash could finally get a good look at her.

She had short, blonde hair with emerald eyes and red glasses with the frames being red on the bottom and clear on the top. She wore a white and black shirt, with an orange and white jacket that was left open with a hood, and an emerald shoulder bag. She had on emerald pants that were pulled up to over her kneecaps, orange heeled shoes with black shoelaces, and to top it all off was a green beret with a white bow.

"Wow." Ash stated, never seeing a girl who dressed like her. Not to mention she was cute in that nerdy type of way.

Ash noticed the girl was still waiting for a reply.

"Oh." He said in embarrassment. "My name is Ash. What's yours?" He asked, holding out a hand.

She winked at him, before taking his hand. "My name's Bianca! Nice to meet you!" She chirped.

"Not to be rude, but you seem to dress differently than anyone I've ever seen." Ash said, looking her up and down.

"Oh, that's because I'm from Unova." She told him, fixing her glasses.

"Unova? Where is that?" Ash asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's a region that's not connected to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, nor Sinnoh. That's probably why you don't know about Unova."

"Ah, I see." Ash said in agreement, before realizing something.

"If you're from Unova, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here for the Sinnoh League, see?" She replied, showing him her badge case.

Hearing this, caused Ash to gain a large grin. "Me too!" He pulled out his own badge case.

"Cool!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"So, why are you all the way out here and not at the Pokemon Center?" Ash asked next, causing Bianca to blush slightly.

"Something wrong?" He questioned, noticing her grow quiet.

"Oh, it's nothing." She reassured. "I just got kind of, well, lost."

Ash laughed at that, causing her to pout.

"Hey! That's not funny!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips.

He looked at her once more, before nodding. "I can help you get there, as I was just there a while ago."

Bianca visibly brightened at hearing that, before nodding as well. "Sounds great!"

"So, shall we?" He asked in a fake regal voice.

"We shall." She responded in an equal fake voice.

Following the raven haired teen, the newly met Bianca walked along Ash as they went in search for the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Eh, maybe I forgot where it was." Ash said nervously, noticing how lost they were.

Bianca giggled at him, seemingly not annoyed that they were lost because of Ash.

"Well, there's a village over there." She pointed out. Sure enough, there was a village with several wood cabins scattered around. Pokemon hopped around, chatting, eating, or just plain sleeping. It looked really peaceful to the two teens.

"Wanna check it out?" The raven haired teen asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Bianca responded with a smile, as they entered the village.

Looking around, Ash and Bianca spotted a giant house in the middle of the village.

Silently deciding to check it out, the two teens entered the house.

Entering the giant cabin house, it was full to the brim with Gliscor and Gligar!

"Gliscor! Gliscor! Gliscor! Gligar! Gligar! Gligar!" They chanted in greeting to the two.

"Wow! A Gliscor house!" Ash exclaimed in glee, before noticing something. There was a Gliscor there, who was looking at him with a surprised expression.

"W-Wait." Ash stated, noticing Bianca stop next to him.

"What is it Ash?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"T-That Gliscor looks familiar." He told her, approaching the Gliscor.

"Gliscor!" It exclaimed in excitement, getting closer to Ash. Noticing the bat had it's tongue out, this made Ash realize who this was.

"Gliscor!" Ash exclaimed, running up to it in happiness.

"Gli!" It cried, jumping into Ash's arms.

Wincing at it's giant stinger, Ash hugged his pokemon kindly.

"How are you?" He asked, remembering that Gliscor had left his Aerial Training and had gone to live with his family, who had relocated.

"Gli Gli!" It stated, nodding it's head that it was great.

"That's great!" Ash said, not noticing how confused Bianca was.

"Uh, Ash?" She said, feeling totally ignored.

"Yeah?" He questioned in glee.

"You wanna explain?" She questioned, eyebrow raised.

Stopping himself, Ash chuckled softly.

"R-Right." He said nervously. "This is Gliscor, a pokemon who I used to own." He motioned to Gliscor, who winked with a "Gli!".

"Oh! So this is like a reunion?" She exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Nodding to her, Ash smiled at his bat pokemon. It truly was great to see it after the months it had been gone.

Plopping himself down with Bianca, Ash decided to stay around with the Gliscor for a while.

* * *

After a while, Ash noticed it was getting late. 'Geez, how long have we been here?'

Getting up, all the little Gligar who were sitting on him fell off in a bundle.

"Hehe, whoops." He stated, rubbing his head.

"So, it's time for us to go guys." Ash said, nudging Bianca who was covered in Gligar as well.

"Huh? I'm up.." Bianca said sleepily.

All the bat pokemon whined at that statement, not wanting the two to leave.

"Sorry guys, but we have to find the Pokemon Center!" Bianca exclaimed solemnly, grabbing her shoulder bag.

"Gli..." They said sadly in unison.

Walking out the door, Ash noticed two of the bat pokemon follow them out. One was a Gligar, while the other was a Gliscor, Ash's Gliscor.

"What is it, Gliscor?"

"Is something wrong, Gligar?"

The two bats made motions with their claws to themselves, and then to the two teens.

"You want to come with us?" Ash asked, getting a nod from the two bats.

"Well, that's fine with me!" Bianca chirped, throwing a poke ball at the Gligar, catching it with no struggle.

"Same with me, Gliscor." Returning Gliscor into it's old poke ball, Ash and Bianca walked out of the village, hoping to find the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Geez, I am terrible with directions!" Ash said in frustration, kicking a rock.

"Don't worry, we'll find our way at some point." Bianca reassured, patting the irritated teen's shoulder.

"I guess so." He relented, knowing that being positive was the best way to go about that.

They walked along the darkening grass, looking around for any source of life. The sun was going down, all of the pokemon were heading home for rest.

"Gee, it sure is getting dark." Bianca commented, unable to see much.

"I hear ya, Bianca." Ash agreed, making sure the two of them stayed close.

Turning on his Pokedex, Ash read the time. 9:43 PM.

"It's later than I thought." He realized, thinking of the tongue lashing he would receive when they found his way back.

"Ash?" Bianca stated, prompting Ash to look at her, eyebrow raised.

"Even though we're lost, I'm glad I'm not alone." She told him with a smile.

"Yeah." He replied, smiling back at her.

* * *

Continuing the trek in the darkness, Ash and Bianca noticed a house which was lit up.

"We have no choice." Ash lamented, not wanting to intrude on this person's night.

"Agreed." Bianca said.

Approaching the white steps, the two teens got to the front door, with Bianca knocking on it softly.

A creak was heard as footsteps grew closer to the door, with someone opening the door.

"Hello?" The person asked, who was an elderly lady.

Ash gawked at the sight of the lady. "B-Bertha?"

"Yes, it's me Ash." Bertha replied, ushering the two teens in.

"I'm assuming you two got lost?" She asked, hitting the nail.

"H-How did you know?" Bianca asked hesitantly.

She chuckled softly before answering the blonde. "I noticed from my window two teens who were looking around confused. Let's just say I assumed."

Chuckling nervously, the two teens sat across from Bertha on a black leather couch, while she sat in a wooden rocking chair.

"Do you need a roof over your head for tonight?" The woman asked, pouring the two some tea.

Taking a sip of the tea, which was surprisingly sweet, Bianca answered the elderly lady.

"Yes, but just for tonight is fine."

"We don't want to intrude." Ash told her, who merely shooed away his intrusion.

"Don't worry about it Ash." She reassured. "After all, a woman does get kind of lonely when she lives alone."

Nodding to that logic, the two teens looked around. The house was brown, with a dining table in the center, a leather couch which the teens were sitting on, a rocking chair Bertha was sitting on, a shelf with badges and a certificate of the Elite Four, a few portraits around the walls, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small bedroom.

"Wow, nice house you've got here." The blonde commented.

"This house?" Bertha asked. "I've had this house for nearly 20 years and it still appears to me as dull."

Chuckling at the woman, Ash took a large sip of his tea. "So where will we sleep?"

"The couch is fine, don't you think?" Looking at the size of the couch, made Ash wonder how this would work.

"Isn't it rather small?" Bianca stated, noticing the miniscule space the couch had.

"Well, it's all I have. Unless you wanted to sleep in this creaky old thing." Bertha pointed at the rocking chair, which indeed was creaking rather frequently.

"Good point." The teen added, fixing her glasses which had fogged up from the tea.

"Well, I'm going to turn in." Bertha started, rising up from her chair. "Bathroom's to the right, kitchen's to the left. Make yourself at home." Walking away, she left the two teens to get ready for bed.

"You can sleep on the couch." Ash told the blonde, trying to make his shirt into a pillow.

"No, that would be cold of me." Bianca said, noticing how hard the floor was.

"I'll be fine, Bianca." He reassured, lying down on the ground.

Bianca looked down at him with a frown. Ash noticed her staring, not liking her expression.

She continued to look at him, trying to persuade him to sleep on the couch with her expression.

"That's not going to work." Ash deadpanned, although Bianca did not budge. He tried closing his eyes so he wouldn't see her, but then she began to clear her throat repeatedly.

"Fine!" He relented, rising off the floor. Her expression dissipated immediately, changing into an amused smile.

"Don't give me that look." He told her grumpily.

"Oh, cheer up!" She chirped. "At least your back won't be hurting in the morning!"

"I guess." He stated, getting on the couch.

They both took one side of the couch, which was not that comfortable.

"Goodnight Ash!" Bianca said cheerfully, poking the teen's nose.

"Hey! Stop that!" He exclaimed, feeling her repeatedly poke his nose.

"Why should I?" She asked playfully.

"Because I want to sleep!" He told her, starting to smile slightly.

"Or maybe I could keep you awake until you stop being such a grumpy boy?" She asked, continuing to poke his nose.

"Ugh, fine!" He relented, giving her a grin.

"That's better!" Bianca exclaimed, stopping her assault on Ash's nose.

"Goodnight, Bianca!" He told her, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight to you too, Ash!" She responded, closing her eyes as well.

Then, they finally fell into a nice, but not so comfortable sleep.

* * *

**ENDING SONG:**

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you _[x3]_

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

_**The Reason – Hoobastank**_

To be continued...

So how was it?

Tell me what you think.

So yes, new characters.

Did you like the ending song? It's going to be after every chapter starting this chapter.

I hope you enjoy the new characters as much as I do.

I know there wasn't really any shipping this chapter, but I needed to go along with the plot and go on with the days as well.

Thanks for reading, bye!


	11. Chapter 11: The Training Continues!

Hello! Jay1414 here with the new Chapter 11!

Well for some of you it's just chapter 11.

So, I'll try my best to make this chapter relevant to the plot, get some shipping in, get some training in, y'know the usual.

Also, thanks for 100 followers! I really appreciate the support.

Now, without further ado, here's the newest chapter!

"Dialogue"

'thoughts/other speech'

"**Mewtwo's speech"**

**'Mewtwo's thoughts/Mewtwo's poke speech'**

**'**_Sapphire's whiteboard'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_Last time on _The Reason Revised:

_Bianca looked down at him with a frown. Ash noticed her staring, not liking her expression._

_She continued to look at him, trying to persuade him to sleep on the couch with her expression._

"_That's not going to work." Ash deadpanned, although Bianca did not budge. He tried closing his eyes so he wouldn't see her, but then she began to clear her throat repeatedly._

"_Fine!" He relented, rising off the couch. Her expression dissipated immediately, changing into an amused smile._

"_Don't give me that look." He told her grumpily._

"_Oh, cheer up!" She chirped. "At least your back won't be hurting in the morning!"_

"_I guess." He stated, getting on the couch._

_They both took one side of the couch, which was not that comfortable._

"_Goodnight Ash!" Bianca said cheerfully, poking the teen's nose._

"_Hey! Stop that!" He exclaimed, feeling her repeatedly poke his nose._

"_Why should I?" She asked playfully._

"_Because I want to sleep!" He told her, starting to smile slightly._

"_Or maybe I could keep you awake until you stop being such a grumpy boy?" She asked, continuing to poke his nose._

"_Ugh, fine!" He relented, giving her a grin._

"_That's better!" Bianca exclaimed, stopping her assault on Ash's nose._

"_Goodnight, Bianca!" He told her, closing his eyes._

"_Goodnight to you too, Ash!" She responded, closing her eyes as well._

_Then, they finally fell into a nice, but not so comfortable sleep._

**Chapter 11: Return to the Pokemon Center!/The Training Continues!**

* * *

In the small, but cozy house of Bertha, three figures, Ash, his bat pokemon Gliscor, and Bianca, were currently being served breakfast by the elite four member.

"Bertha, you didn't have to do this." Ash said bashfully, feeling bad that he was mooching off this woman.

"Don't worry about it Ash." The elite four member reassured, taking a sip of her tea.

"Thanks a lot for letting us stay here!" Bianca exclaimed, a gleeful expression on her face as she drank her orange juice.

"It was my pleasure." Bertha responded, rubbing Gliscor's head.

"Gli!" It exclaimed, liking the touch.

"So, you'll give us directions to the Pokemon Center?" Ash asked, taking a bite of his eggs.

"No." She responded, causing the three others to stare at her in shock. "I'll take you there."

"You don't have to do that!" Bianca protested. The elderly woman merely shook her head.

"I have business to attend to there, so it will save all of us time if I just gave you a ride there." The two teens had to nod at that, as it would be stupid not to let her take them.

"Alright." Ash agreed, getting back into his meal.

'Gee, I hope I didn't worry anyone too much.' The raven haired teen thought to himself.

'Wait.' Ash realized. 'Why hasn't Mewtwo come for me?'

'**Because, Dawn said you needed time.' **A voice in his head boomed. Ash flinched, catching the attention of the other three.

"Are you alright?" Bianca asked worriedly, seeing the boy nearly jump out of his seat.

"I'm fine, just chills is all." The teen reassured. Nodding reluctantly, Bianca accepted his reason.

Back to Mewtwo, Ash spoke in his mind. 'She said that I needed time?'

**'Yes.'** Mewtwo began. **'She said that she realized how tough this whole triangle thing,-which I know nothing about- must be for you, which is why she didn't want me to search for you.'**

Smiling softly at how Dawn was okay with him sprinting off, Ash sighed in relief, thankful that he wouldn't be getting chewed out when he finally got back to the Pokemon Center.

'I'll be there soon.' Ash told his psychic type, who merely grunted in agreement.

**'Alright.' **The pokemon stated. '**Oh, by the way.' **Mewtwo cut in, remembering something.

'Hm?' Ash questioned, curious what Mewtwo wanted.

**'You missed training.' **The psychic type responded, making Ash gulp slightly.

'I'm sor-'

**'But don't worry about it.' **Mewtwo reassured. **'I'll let it slide this one time, seeing how you ran all the way to the other side of the island.'**

Sighing in relief but also feeling slightly sheepish at how much he ran, Ash nodded mentally.

'See you soon.' Ash said to the pokemon.

**'Likewise.' **Mewtwo responded, before breaking the psychic link.

Finishing his breakfast, Ash got up out of his chair after noticing everyone else was done.

Gliscor jumped onto his back, which it found to be quite comfortable. Ash laughed at the bat, feeling quite bulkier from the pokemon being on his back.

"Ready to go?" Bertha asked, grabbing her keys.

The two adolescents nodded, following Bertha outside.

* * *

"Wow! Nice car!" Ash complimented.

"A PSE!" Bianca exclaimed, seeing the sparkly white car, making equally sparkled stars appear in her eyes. **_(think of a BMW.)_**

"Thank you, this was a gift from my grandson." The elder woman responded, opening the doors.

Getting in, Bertha began the engine, and they were off.

Looking out the windows, Ash smiled softly. It was a beautiful day. Kids were walking around with their loving parents, pokemon strolled through the warm grass, trainers and athletes crossed through the roads, eager to get to where they needed to be. The sunlight covered Ash and Gliscor with a bright, joyous heat that warmed them up inside.

"What a beautiful day!" Bianca chirped, smiling at all the little pokemon that were scurrying around.

"Yeah. Gli." Ash and Gliscor agreed, sighing in happiness.

"This was the reason why I decided to live on Lily of the Valley." Bertha said, breaking the three out of their slight euphoria.

"For the beautiful sunny days?" Bianca questioned, feeling the heat shower her with warmth.

"Not only that." The elderly woman chuckled. "The cool, refreshing nights as well."

"Sounds lovely." Ash stated, which Bertha nodded at.

"There is also nearly zero crime here. It's so peaceful, like a dream of sorts." She illustrated, doing a great job of putting the image into Ash and Bianca's heads.

"Tell me, you two." Bertha stated. "What are your dreams? What do you strive for in life?"

Chuckling softly at the question, Ash answered her immediately. "To become a Pokemon Master."

"You do know how long that could take." The elder woman said.

"Yes, I do." Ash nodded. "But I'm willing to take the time."

Smiling softly at the boy's confidence and drive to achieve what he wanted to achieve, Bertha gestured to Bianca.

"And you, Bianca? What is your dream to be achieved?" She asked, getting nothing but silence.

As Bertha could not look at Bianca directly because she was driving, Ash did it for her.

"Bianca? Are you alright?" Ash asked, patting the blonde's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" She reassured in a slightly nervous tone.

Unfortunately, Ash did not buy it.

"It's okay if there's something wrong." He assured, grinning at her.

Sighing slightly, Bianca nodded. "W-Well, I haven't been able to find a dream. Although I'm a trainer, I still don't know what I want to achieve in life." She spit out, looking down slightly, gaining a thoughtful look from Ash.

"That's fine." Ash told her, gaining a quick look of shock from the blonde.

"B-But I've been a trainer for-"

"It doesn't matter." The teen interrupted. "It takes a long time to figure out a dream for some people, so take your time to find what best suits for you. Don't feel ashamed because you don't have a dream. I admire you already for being able to come from Unova to Sinnoh to compete in the Sinnoh League, even if you don't have a dream. So please, don't feel pressured. Just relax and everything will be alright." He reassured with a bright smile.

"T-Thank you Ash." Bianca said bashfully, feeling herself heat up from his words, as this was the first time anyone had ever told her anything like this.

"It's no problem." Ash replied with a quick grin, patting her shoulder.

"He's right." Bertha cut in, not wanting to interrupt their moment until they had finished. "A dream takes time. My dream was to become the best ground type trainer in the world, and I almost succeeded. Cynthia has me beat with her Garchomp, but I accept that I got as close as I could possibly be."

Nodding at the advice, Bianca visibly brightened. 'Ash and Bertha are right. I'll find a dream.' She looked out of the window, staring at the beautiful cloudless sky. 'Someday.'

* * *

Arriving at the Pokemon Center, Bertha parked in one of the spots at the parking lot. Exiting the car, the trio of trainers, and Gliscor, walked to the entrance.

Returning Gliscor, Ash and Bianca looked to the elite four member.

"Thanks a lot, Bertha." The two teens said, which Bertha shooed away.

"It was nothing. Good luck in the conference, you two. I'll be waiting for a match." She said, as she went a different way from them.

Entering, Bianca followed Ash, as she had no idea where to go as of now.

"So, you can go book a room over there." He pointed at the front desk, which Bianca walked to.

As Ash was about to walk away, he heard Bianca call his name. "Wait!"

He turned around, eyebrow raised as she handed him a small piece of paper.

"It's my X-Transceiver number. See you at the conference!" She chirped.

Writing down a number on a piece of paper himself, Ash handed it to Bianca.

"This is my room number. Drop in whenever you like." The blonde nodded, taking the slip of paper. She walked back into the line, keen on booking a room.

Smiling softly at her bright attitude, Ash pocketed the number. 'Seems I just got a rival! A female one!' He realized, grinning.

Walking up the stairs, Ash went to his room, wondering what was waiting for him there.

Opening the door, he noticed it was empty, with the sound of water running in the bathroom.

'I guess Sapphire is showering?' He guessed, sitting on his bed. He felt something pop out of the bed and tackle him down.

"Ah!" He yelped in surprise.

He felt licking, causing him to instantly figure out who it was.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, hugging the furry mouse.

"Pika Pi!" He exclaimed, hugging his trainer back.

"How are you buddy?" He asked, rubbing the mouse's fur softly.

Pikachu nodded happily, showing that he was doing good. Then, he made a sad emotion, showing that he was missing Ash.

"Aw, I missed you too buddy." It did feel rather odd for Ash to sleep without Pikachu last night.

"So, I know Sapphire is showering, so where's Dawn?" Ash asked next. Pikachu made a gesture as if he was sleeping, which Ash got immediately.

"She's still sleeping. Gotcha." He sat down with his mouse, before remembering something.

"I have someone for you to see Pikachu." The raven haired teen told the rodent, who tilted his head in intrigue.

"Come on out!" Ash exclaimed, releasing the only pokemon he had on him.

"Gliscor!" Gliscor cried, being immediately greeted by Pikachu.

As Gliscor and Pikachu reminisced, Ash waited patiently for Sapphire to come out of the shower.

She came out after a while, visibly flinching when she saw him.

He waved at her, before his eyes widened as she dived at him!

"Hey Sapp-"

**THUD**

She got him on his chest, effectively tackling him down.

"Uh.." He groaned, as he had hit one of the bed springs. Looking up, he noticed Sapphire stare at him blankly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing her rather stoic expression.

Shaking her head, she continued to stare at him. Ash was starting to get nervous, as he was rather stuck since Sapphire had him pinned down. Until, she did something Ash would have never expected.

She slapped his cheek with her right hand, hard.

"Ah! What's the big ide- mphf!" He could not finish his complaint, as Sapphire had kissed him.

Feeling that familiar warmth, it intoxicated Ash. It was the same experience he had with Dawn those few days ago.

It was just too warm, it burned his mouth. Like as if he had just eaten a Cheri berry, his mouth was on fire!

Before Ash could do anything else however, he felt the blonde pull away.

She looked extremely nervous, red faced and all. Grabbing her whiteboard, she wrote a couple sentences on it.

_'If it wasn't for Dawn stopping me, I would have rampaged this island searching for you. I was worried about you, Ash. Thankfully, Mewtwo let me know that you were on your way this morning, which gave me time to get washed up. The kiss, was rather mine and Dawn's idea. She told me that I needed to be more assertive, thus the reason I just kissed you.'_

Eyes widening at the information, Ash rose up off the bed.

"Just...wow." Was all he could say, as his mind was jumbled up completely.

He noticed Gliscor and Pikachu were wide eyed as well, as Gliscor had never seen Ash get kissed and Pikachu had never thought that Sapphire could be so assertive like that.

"W-Well, let's go meet up with Dawn, shall we?" Ash suggested, still incredibly flustered. The blonde could only nod nervously, as she followed Ash, with Gliscor and Pikachu following as well.

* * *

They passed by a rather dashing looking Brock, who seemed ready to call Lucy.

He didn't even notice them pass, as he was too inclined in serenading her.

Shrugging at the heartthrob, the quartet walked up to Dawn and Delia's room. Knocking softly on the door, Sapphire and Ash waited patiently for someone to come open the door.

Soft footsteps could be heard getting closer to the door, before stopping.

"Who's there?" A sweet voice asked.

"It's us mom!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash?" She questioned, opening the door to let them in. As they entered, Delia was able get a good look at her son.

"Ash!" She exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly.

"Hey mom!" He said back, as the hug was not tight enough to cut off his air flow.

"Hello to you too Sapphire!" Delia chirped, having met her during the time Ash was gone with everyone else. Sapphire waved at her with a grin, as she didn't really feel like writing a greeting.

"So, Dawn let me know that you needed time to think about this whole situation, which is why you ran off correct?" Ash nodded to that, still feeling slightly embarrassed that he had gotten himself and Bianca lost.

"Is Dawn here?" He questioned, looking around the room.

"Mhm! She's just in the shower!" Delia replied, walking to another room.

Nodding at the answer, Ash and Sapphire sat on one of the chairs, patiently waiting for Dawn to come back.

After a short while, the teen came out fully dressed, not expecting to see Ash and Sapphire waiting for her.

"Ash! Sapphire!" She exclaimed, running over to them. Giving each of them a hug, she smiled brightly.

"Are you alright, Ash?" Dawn asked, gaining an expression of worry.

"I'm alright, Dawn. No need to worry, right?" He joked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey! That's my line!" She protested, pouting slightly.

Smirking slightly, Ash merely chuckled at the girl. "Well too bad."

Smiling at the teen, Dawn sat down on one of the chairs.

"Anyways, since you're here now, is it time to train?" She asked, tying on her scarf.

"That depends if Mewtwo is ready for us." He answered, as Dawn noticed Gliscor.

"Is that your Gliscor Ash?" She questioned, as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I found him while I was lost." Gliscor waved at Dawn, who waved back.

Grabbing her whiteboard, Sapphire wrote something.

_'Mewtwo just notified me that he's ready. Let's go!'_

"But wait! What about breakfast for you and Sapphire, Dawn?" Ash asked, not wanting the two females to go on an empty stomach.

"We can drop by the cafeteria." She answered, walking to the door.

Nodding, Ash yelled to his mom. "Mom! We're going out to train!"

"Okay sweetie! Have fun!" She yelled back cheerfully.

Walking out the door, the quartet, now a quintet, made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

After Dawn, Sapphire and Pikachu ate a quick meal, plus a rather annoying tease by Gary, the group of trainers and pokemon headed for the forests.

Making their ways quickly to the shaded areas where Mewtwo could come grab them, the two females and one male exchanged conversation.

"So, since I missed training yesterday, did you guys train?" Ash asked, kicking around some stones he saw on the ground.

"Mhm!" Dawn nodded in affirmative. "We had your normal pokemon train like the first day, just without your supervision."

Arriving at the spot where Mewtwo was due to appear, the group waited patiently.

After a small wait, the psychic type came into view, immediately surrounding the five with psychic energy and teleporting them to Mt. Quena.

* * *

Landing smoothly, Ash looked around, smiling softly at seeing all of his pokemon there waiting for him, with the exception of Pikachu, Gliscor, and Latias.

Sapphire changed into her eon dragon form, joining the pokemon.

Pikachu went with Gliscor to introduce the bat to everyone else and to explain the training to it.

"So, now that we have Gliscor here, how are the match-ups going to be?" Dawn asked the psychic type pokemon, who thought about it for a second.

"**Gliscor will be in the group with Mamoswine, Sceptile, and Torterra. For Type Advantage/Disadvantage, Gliscor will be with Sceptile and Mamoswine. Alright?"**

Dawn and Ash nodded to that, eager to get training started.

"Alright Mewtwo, let's get this started!" Ash exclaimed in glee.

Nodding with a slight smirk, Mewtwo turned to the group of pokemon.

"**Alright! Today I am changing up the order as Ash has returned. Since we cannot do all the events in one day, we will do one. Today, as we did Type Advantages/Type Disadvantages two days ago, today we will do Move Learning. Do I make myself clear?!" **Getting fierce roars, yips, and cries of agreement, Mewtwo turned to Ash and Dawn.

"**Look up moves you want your pokemon to learn. Show them to me, and if I think they would work well, we'll let them starting training. Alright?" **Nodding to the request, the two teens took out their Pokedex.

"Alright, I'll do Pikachu first." The raven haired teen declared.

"I'll do Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed.

After a short searching session, the two trainers looked at one another, then at Mewtwo.

"Volt Switch."

"Ice Beam."

"**Very good choices. Volt Switch, as Pikachu is a speedy pokemon, he can give quick, powerful damage before switching out. Ice Beam, as Piplup needs a counter to grass types and it is also a very damaging move, having a chance of freezing the opposing pokemon." **Mewtwo complimented.

"**Alright, to learn these moves, is simple." **Mewtwo began, walking up to the two starter pokemon. **"For Volt Switch, simply practice giving an incredibly fast version of Volt Tackle, then immediately use Agility sprint back to Ash's side. It might seem tricky as you don't want to go into your ball, but you'll get used to the small bursts of speed you will need to use to execute the move."** Pikachu nodded, running a distance away to practice.

Mewtwo looked to Piplup. **"For Ice Beam, let the aquatic energy build up into your throat, and chill the water by adding more pressure to the water. It may take a few tries to finally get the water to become chilled, but it will be worth it in the end."** Piplup nodded, waddling away as well to practice.

"**Alright, next!" **The psychic type exclaimed.

* * *

After the long but very informative research by Ash and Dawn, every pokemon had a move they were trying to learn.

The moves for each pokemon are as follows, with the instructions on how to practice the move below the name.

Pikachu – Volt Switch

Use a faster version of Volt Tackle, and practice sprinting back to your trainer as fast as possible afterwards.

Piplup – Ice Beam

Gather energy in the back of your throat, and continue to practice chilling the water by adding more pressure to it.

Sceptile – Dragon Pulse

Charge an orb into your mouth, by channeling the energy you have locked inside, and push on the energy fiercely for it to gain dragon type soon enough.

Mamoswine – Earthquake

Use your powerful hoofs and stomp on the ground with two to four hoofs simultaneously, and channel the attack to where the opponent is.

Mewtwo – Aura Sphere

Charge energy into your palms using the aura inside yourself, then push powerfully in one single burst to send the sphere to the opponent.

Heracross – Bulk Up

Flex as much of your body as you can, which you need to practice until your body glows red when doing so.

Buneary – Brick Break

Charge energy into your dominant paw, and chop with all your force. Keep practicing until your paw becomes encased in a bright sheen.

Tyranitar – Dragon Dance

Learn and practice the motions that dragons used to earn power, which may take a while to practice. When learned, your body will be glowing a blue-green draconian color when the dance is performed perfectly.

Primeape – Final Gambit

Push all your lasting energy into one punch, then deliver it with all the strength you have. When learned correctly, your paw will be glowing black and you will faint afterwards.

Cyndaquil – Eruption

Push out your fire energy through the holes in your back with as much force as possible, not through your mouth. Practice aiming the shot, as it could fall back on yourself.

Buizel – Aqua Ring

Charge soft, aquatic energy into your tail, then do a flip in the air, throwing the energy into the air. Let the energy fall onto yourself, which should heal you when learned correctly.

Infernape – Close Combat

Charge energy into your limbs, and stretch yourself before doing this. When charged, throw rigorous attacks as fast as possible, putting in as much force and power as needed. When learned, you should be surrounded in a light glow when charged.

Torterra – Frenzy Plant

Stretch out the grass from your tree, sending them out like tentacles of sorts. Push out with all your force, effectively releasing the vines from the tree. Practice aiming it to where you want it to stretch, then grab hold. When learned, you should be glowing a dark green.

Togekiss – Calm Mind

Calm yourself down, and meditate mentally. Release all the hyperactive energy and let the calmness flow through your mind. When learned, your body will be surrounded in a pinkish glow.

Butterfree – Bug Buzz

Make a loud, buzzing noise while pushing energy from the back of your throat. Make sure that the buzzing noise is done quickly, and also simultaneously to the energy you release from your throat. If done correctly, the energy will react with the buzzing noise and will collide together to make a light green orb.

Charizard – Solar beam

Let the sunlight fill you with solar energy, then quickly charge all the energy you were given. Push out from the back of your throat quickly and forcefully. When learned, the attack should be a mellow green color.

Latias – Psychic

Just like Calm Mind, use your mind to calm yourself down. Instead of attacking physically, attack mentally. Charge up energy in your mind, then release it into the object you want to attack. When performed correctly, your eyes will glow a mighty blue color, and your object will be surrounded with the same color.

Gible – Dragon Rush

Charge draconian energy from your stomach, then let it spread to your whole body. After letting and feeling the energy spread, sprint rapidly with your head lowered slightly. If done correctly, your body will be surrounded by a legendary dragon when sprinting.

Staraptor – Close Combat

Same instructions as Infernape only with wings and talons instead of limbs.

Pachirisu – Thunderbolt

Instead of sending electrical ways in a bunch, send it out in one single bolt. Charge up electrical energy like Discharge as usual, but push all the energy together instead of letting it spread out. Practice aiming at one point, instead of multiple ones.

Pidgeot – Sky Attack

Like Aerial Ace and Wing Attack, charge energy into your wings and let the energy spread around. However, instead you must fly upwards, gaining air and momentum from the sky, then speed down as fast as possible and forcefully downwards, towards the object. If performed perfectly, your body will glow brightly when performing the downwards fly.

Gliscor - Earthquake

Same instructions as Mamoswine only with claws/stinger instead of hoofs.

* * *

Each pokemon had begun practicing their moves, with each pokemon putting in all their efforts to ace the moves.

Currently, Ash was watching over Butterfree while Dawn was watching Togekiss.

"Remember buddy, make a loud, buzzing noise while pushing energy from the back of your throat." Ash told his bug type, who nodded and tried once more.

"Free...Free...Free!" He cried, making a tiny version of the attack appear. "That's a good start!" Ash motivated.

"Alright Togekiss, try Air Slash once more!" Dawn ordered, pointing to a rock Togekiss was currently using as a target.

"Toge!" It chirped, charging the energy it needed before sending it to the rock. It did an alright amount of damage, although the attack was rather small and feeble.

"Nice job! Way better than your first try!" Dawn exclaimed, rubbing Togekiss' head.

"Togekiss!" It cried in glee, liking the touch.

"Let's try one more time Butterfree! I know you can do it!" Ash exclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

Butterfree felt confidence fill him, making him gain a look of intense concentration. He charged up the attack, then buzzed extremely loudly, before letting out the attack.

The attack came out at almost full size, colliding with the rock they were using. Surprisingly, it actually make a slight dent in the rock.

"Wow! Great job Butterfree!" Ash exclaimed, hugging the bug type.

"Free! Free!" He hugged back, squealing in glee at making an almost perfect attack on his first day.

Smiling at the moment, Dawn looked around. She noticed how every single pokemon, including Mewtwo, were working to their end trying to master their new moves. This made her smile harder. She never would have thought in a million years that she'd be training alongside legendaries, on a mountain she had never even heard of. Even so, she was thankful Ash had shared his secret with her. If not, who knows what she would have done while Ash was training?

Breaking out of her thoughts, she patted Togekiss' head and walked on to check on another one of her pokemon.

Ash noticed her walk away, reminding him that he needed to check his other pokemon as well. Deciding to check on Primeape, he went in search for the fighting type.

* * *

'Alright. So I need to put in all the energy I have into this punch.' Primeape thought to himself, charging as much energy as he could.

'Haaaaaa...' He felt the energy burst into his right paw, like an inferno.

Putting his head down, he flexed his paw more, trying to add more power. 'I'm the P1 Champion. This is easy for me. I've taken down the biggest, baddest, fighting types ever known with my fighting technique. I can do this!'

'HAAA!' He screamed, throwing all the power he had into his fist, straight into the giant boulder he had picked for himself. The boulder cracked into pieces, falling into a heap. Looking at his paw, his eyes widened at seeing the black glow.

'W-Wait, doesn't that mean I'll-' He couldn't finish his thought, as he had fainted from using the move.

Collapsing to the floor, Primeape was out cold.

Arriving at the scene nonchalantly, Ash only now noticed the knocked out Primeape.

"Primeape!" He exclaimed, lifting up the pig monkey from the hard ground.

'He must have hit the attack.' Ash realized, chuckling at how Primeape must have motivated himself to get it so quickly.

Returning the pig monkey, Ash looked at the crumbled boulder. 'Geez, he broke that boulder like bread.'

He turned around when he heard footsteps rapidly getting closer to him. It was Dawn.

"What happened here?" Dawn questioned, looking at the destroyed boulder.

"Primeape." Was all Ash said, getting a 'Mhm' from Dawn.

"I'm assuming he hit the attack?" She asked, getting a nod from the raven haired teen.

"Yeah, must have been something he learned from Anthony. The drive to never give up." Ash said, which Dawn shook her head to.

"Nah, I think he got it from you." Ash looked at her in shock.

"M-Me?" He asked, as if this was something unexpected to him.

"Yeah." She told him, nudging his shoulder. "Your drive to never give up and your never-ending selflessness is what makes you special, Ash. Just remember that."

Smiling softly at the girl, he hugged her. Feeling that warm feeling once more, Dawn hugged him back.

"Thank you Dawn." He said, not wanting to let go just yet.

"It's my pleasure." She responded, not wanting him to let go either.

They stayed like that for a little bit, as it had been some time since they had hugged.

* * *

**ENDING SONG:**

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you _[x3]_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

* * *

So how was it?

Tell me what you think.

I think this revision was much better than the original.

I hope I gave equal Pearlshipping/Altoshipping.

So, training will continue like this for a couple more chapters so I can show each individual training event once, then I'll skip time.

Remember, if you like this story, favorite, follow, review!

Thanks for reading, bye!


	12. Chapter 12: Growing Stronger, Together!

**Hi, Jay1414 here.**

**Jeez, I'm behind schedule.**

**I don't really have an excuse for not updating in many, many days, just that I had writer's block. It's never happened to me before, so it made things real difficult. I had a chapter ready a week ago, but I scrapped it as I didn't like it. Then, I had most of this chapter written, but a corruption happened and almost all of it got deleted.**

**In the time I had to think, I made a decision for this story. It's not a plot change or anything, nor am I making any sort of replacement/substitution, I have just decided to skip time now because I feel like these chapters are starting to become repetitive. I know, I know that I said I would show each event once, which I will still do, just in flashbacks.**

**Responding to stars90, I totally forgot that Staraptor already knew Close Combat. To fix that, I'll just make it so that Staraptor did not learn it before the events of this story, and will be learning it now.**

**Also, since I missed a lot of days, I'll try my best to make this chapter as bulky and descriptive as possible, with flashbacks and explanations.**

**Well, here we go. Chapter 12 is a go!**

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts/Other speech'

"**Mewtwo's speech"**

**'Mewtwo's thoughts/Mewtwo's poke speech'**

**'**Sapphire's whiteboard'

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything used in this publication.**

* * *

_Last time on _The Reason Revised:

_Arriving at the scene nonchalantly, Ash only now noticed the knocked out Primeape._

"_Primeape!" He exclaimed, lifting up the pig monkey from the hard ground._

_'He must have hit the attack.' Ash realized, chuckling at how Primeape must have motivated himself to get it so quickly._

_Returning the pig monkey, Ash looked at the crumbled boulder. 'Geez, he broke that boulder like bread.'_

_He turned around when he heard footsteps rapidly getting closer to him. It was Dawn._

"_What happened here?" Dawn questioned, looking at the destroyed boulder._

"_Primeape." Was all Ash said, getting a 'Mhm' from Dawn._

"_I'm assuming he hit the attack?" She asked, getting a nod from the raven haired teen._

"_Yeah, must have been something he learned from Anthony. The drive to never give up." Ash said, which Dawn shook her head to._

"_Nah, I think he got it from you." Ash looked at her in shock._

"_M-Me?" He asked, as if this was something unexpected to him._

"_Yeah." She told him, nudging his shoulder. "Your drive to never give up and your never-ending selflessness is what makes you special, Ash. Just remember that."_

_Smiling softly at the girl, he hugged her. Feeling that warm feeling once more, Dawn hugged him back._

"_Thank you Dawn." He said, not wanting to let go just yet._

"_It's my pleasure." She responded, not wanting him to let go either._

_They stayed like that for a little bit, as it had been some time since they had hugged._

* * *

Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du

[Chorus]  
Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

[Verse 1]  
Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong, the story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart  
Come on, come on, and let me in  
Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

[Chorus]

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

[Verse 2]  
And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you  
Cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

[Chorus]

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

[Bridge]  
We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

[Chorus]

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

**Centuries – Fall Out Boy**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Growing Stronger, Together!**

Life couldn't be more blessed for the heroic, selfless, and bright as day Ash Ketchum. Never in his wildest mind had he ever thought that he'd have two legendaries under his belt, a love triangle, and such a strong and loyal team by his side. Although, that is not to say his team wasn't strong before. They were just stronger. The drive to become stronger and to achieve greatness influenced Ash and his companion Dawn, to train, and train fiercely. After Ash returned from his rather unexpected sprint off, he got to work. Just like how he expected, his team of pokemon from his older journeys plus Mewtwo, Latias, and Tyranitar aced the moves they were attempting to learn in no less than 3 days. To rival, Dawn's pokemon and Ash's Sinnoh pokemon learned their moves in 5 days, which was understandable as the pokemon were not used to all the rough training they were beginning to take from Mewtwo.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Alright Gible! Dragon Rush!" Ash called, pointing his palm to the boulder in front of them. Everyone was sat in front of them, as if they were watching a performance. Mewtwo recommended that every pokemon show the move they were learning in front of all of them, as the support from each pokemon would encourage them to try harder. Each pokemon went once, with their respective trainer commanding them.

Gible was first, much to his dismay. The order of pokemon to perform were as follows:

**1ST: **Gible – Sinnoh (Dragon Rush)

**2ND: **Pikachu – Kanto (Volt Switch)

**3RD:** Piplup – Sinnoh (Ice Beam)

**4TH: **Sceptile – Hoenn (Dragon Pulse)

**5TH: **Mamoswine – Sinnoh (Earthquake)

**6TH: **Mewtwo – Kanto (Aura Sphere)

**7TH: **Heracross – Johto (Bulk Up)

**8TH: **Buneary – Sinnoh (Brick Break)

**9TH: **Tyranitar – Johto (Dragon Dance)

**10TH: **Primeape – Kanto (Final Gambit)

**11TH: **Cyndaquil – Johto (Eruption)

**12TH: **Buizel – Sinnoh (Aqua Ring)

**13TH: **Infernape – Sinnoh (Close Combat)

**14TH: **Torterra – Sinnoh (Frenzy Plant)

**15TH: **Togekiss – Sinnoh (Air Slash)

**16TH: **Butterfree – Kanto (Bug Buzz)

**17TH: **Charizard – Kanto (Solarbeam)

**18TH: **Latias – Johto (Psychic)

**19TH: **Staraptor – Sinnoh (Close Combat)

**20TH: **Pachirisu – Sinnoh (Thunderbolt)

**21TH: **Pidgeot – Kanto (Sky Attack)

**22TH: **Gliscor – Sinnoh (Earthquake)

Gible nodded, charging draconian energy that formed in his stomach. Feeling the energy spread, he backed up a couple feet from the boulder, glaring hard at it, intent on blowing it into smithereens. Beginning with a few short hops, he began his charge. As his legs were short, the dragon practiced his speed repeatedly before this, as this was a move he that was easier to perform as a Gabite, rather than as a Gible.

'Here we go... I can do this.' Gible said to himself, feeling the dragon aura spread out into a form. Smiling in awe at the dragon, Ash couldn't believe such a powerful dragon was spreading out from his little dragon.

"Gible..." Gaining speed, the dragon surrounding Gible roared in glee, feeling the intense power the little dragon/ground type had in his arsenal.

Throwing his tiny arms backwards in a V-form and ducking his head, Gible was ready.

Feeling a giant energy boost inside himself grow, the little dragon roared, surprisingly. Pushing himself to his, he threw himself into the boulder.

Louder than a gunshot, the explosion covered Gible and Ash in smoke.

In the crowd of other pokemon, Charizard turned to Latias.

'Such power for such a tiny dragon.' Charizard stated, not expecting such a giant dragon to form out from Gible's back.

'Mhm. Little Gible has been practicing furiously, not wanting to let Ash down.' Latias replied to him.

Charizard snorted. 'He knows Ash will never be felt let down.'

Latias nodded. 'Yeah, but he wanted to show that although he is small, he has the power to make up for it.'

The two were interrupted by Buizel exclaiming, 'Woah, look at the after effect!'

Sure enough, Gible had hit and totally obliterated the boulder, which was the goal, but that wasn't why Buizel was awed.

"Gible, are you alright?" Ash asked, noticing Gible stay still, the draconian aura not leaving his body.

Dawn, who was standing with Piplup in her arms, turned to Mewtwo, who was watching intently.

"Mewtwo, wasn't the aura supposed to fade after the attack was done?" Mewtwo did not answer Dawn, as he seemed to be in shock.

"Mew-"

"**It's time." **Mewtwo merely said, already knowing why Gible was still.

"Time for wha-" "RAWR!"

Jumping at the loud roar, Ash looked to Tyranitar, who merely shook his head, and then to Charizard, who did the same thing.

"Then who was it?" Ash questioned, before feeling Dawn tap him on his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow at her, she merely pointed a shaky finger at Gible. Following her finger, the raven haired teen froze in mid gaze.

Eyes widening the size of dinner plates, Ash was speechless. 'No way!'

There in front of them, was no longer Gible, but a powerful, and very loud Gabite.

"RAWR!" Gabite roared, stomping hard onto the ground, creating many craters. Feeling the need to do it, Gabite charged up Dragon Rush, sprinting faster than ever the little dragon would have ever imagined as he finally had longer limbs, crashing into an even larger boulder, which broke like sand.

Rising out of the boulder, Gabite ran to another one, charging energy into each of his newly earned arms. Slicing the boulder once per arm, it was sliced and diced before falling into a heap.

Ash felt his Pokedex beep, opening it to see a message.

**Gabite has learned Dual Chop and Earthquake**

"Woah! So that was Dual Chop?" Ash asked, grabbing Gabite's attention. Walking over to Ash with his newly grown legs, he nodded.

"Awesome buddy! You learned Dragon Rush, evolved, and learned Dual Chop and Earthquake!" Taking in the praise, Gabite walked to the crowd of pokemon, immediately being swamped with questions.

Smiling softly, Ash exclaimed, "NEXT!". The next pokemon was none other than the one and only, Ash's starter, Pikachu.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, picking out a boulder. Nodding to the mouse, Ash stood behind the electric type.

"Okay, here we go Pikachu! Volt Switch!" Immediately leaving his spot in a flash, Pikachu made his way to the boulder in quick, short bursts as instructed.

"Pika...CHU!" After releasing a condensed bolt of electricity, Pikachu quickly sped back to Ash, jumping onto his shoulder.

Rubbing his head, Ash smiled. "Good job buddy! I knew you could do it!"

"Cha!" Pikachu responded in kind, before going back to the crowd of clapping pokemon.

Walking inside the crowd as well, Ash sat next to Latias to watch Dawn.

Dawn got up, letting Piplup leap out of her arms onto the center place. Making her way there herself, she stood behind the penguin pokemon, ready to make her move.

"Piplup! Use Ice Beam!" She pointed a finger at the boulder Piplup had chosen before clenching her fist.

"Lup!" Charging the attack in his throat, Piplup could feel the chilled ice water freeze, signaling the attack was ready to release.

"Pip...LUP!" Letting the condensed ice go, the Ice Beam quickly struck the boulder, freezing it solid.

Seeing a chance for a contest move, Dawn capitalized on it.

"Now! Try using Peck to break the ice into shards!" She commanded.

Piplup was slightly caught off guard at the sudden move, but complied nonetheless. His beak became incased in a white sheen, before growing a couple inches in length. Diving beak first into the ice, the frozen boulder shattered, falling into pieces on the mountain ground.

Getting up, Piplup walked back to Dawn, taking in the claps from his fellow mons.

"I had no doubt you'd get the move perfect, Piplup! Great job!" Dawn complimented, letting the penguin pokemon go into the crowd, which she did as well.

Taking Ash's spot next to Latias, Dawn and the eon dragon watched carefully, as one of Ash's more experienced pokemon was next. The pokemon who was going, had already risen up and made his way to the center place to join his trainer.

"Ya ready, Sceptile?" Ash questioned, gaining a confident smirk. Sceptile grew the same smirk, knowing he had learned his move perfectly. After he had learned X-Scissor, everything had become easier for him. Not only did he get a giant speed boost, his attacking had improved greatly. As a humorous thought to himself, he wondered if he could learn Extremespeed.

Chuckling at that, he looked to Ash, who was ready to give his command.

Getting into his battle stance, Sceptile nodded to his trainer.

"You know what to do! Sceptile, show everyone a powerful Dragon Pulse!" Needing nothing more, the reptilian pokemon quickly disappeared from the mountain, reappearing a few meters from the boulder.

Adding pressure to the energy in his throat, he pushed the grass type energy away, finding the draconian energy that seemed hidden under all the grass aura. Feeling the energy flow, Sceptile knew the attack was ready.

Opening his mouth and letting the orb grow to a decent size, he let it go.

"Scep...TILE!" Releasing the orb of dragon aura, the attack burst straight onto the boulder, mashing it down into pebbles.

The attack caused an explosion, which showed the attack had also sunk some of the ground, creating a crater of sorts.

Taking a deep breath, Sceptile turned back to Ash, a nonchalant expression on his face.

Ash looked at his grass type, amused, as Sceptile acted as if he didn't just create a crater.

"Good job buddy! Although, I think it was kind of overkill." He pointed to the crater.

"Scep.." Sceptile replied somewhat sheepishly, going over to the crater with some dirt he found. Covering most of it up, he gave a thumbs up.

The crowd laughed, as this was really not what they expected.

'Heh, Sceptile may act like a damn silent ninja all the time, but he's got some humor in him somewhere.' Torterra said, amused, as Gliscor beside him chuckled.

'Yeah, he acted like that boulder didn't just go through backwards evolution.' The bat added, bouncing around on his tail.

'Also, I'm shocked he was able to use a dragon move so well!' The continent pokemon exclaimed, knowing his kind couldn't do so.

Gliscor shrugged. 'Who knows, maybe he was born to use dragon type moves.'

Back to the center place, Ash patted Sceptile's head. "I just know you'll do good in the Sinnoh League."

Sceptile took it all in, not arrogantly nor humbled. He heard claps, prompting him to turn around. Seeing everyone clap for him, he couldn't help but smile. The grass type really loved battling in front of others. It really made him feel great. He missed fighting with Ash, so he was glad that he got chosen to come to Sinnoh and train. Although he acted very silent and nonchalant, he really enjoyed putting on a good show. To him, there was nothing better than winning at a grand stage. After Ash lost in the Hoenn League, the reptilian pokemon swore to do better.

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, he walked back into the crowd, taking a seat with his newly made friends, Torterra and Gliscor.

Ash went back to the crowd as well, as it was once again Dawn's turn. The teen had already made her way to the center place, with Mamoswine following her. Ash sat down next to Latias, rubbing her head.

Smiling softly, Ash thought about his love life. The love triangle had mellowed down slightly. Dawn was still technically his girlfriend, but Ash was still conflicted. Dawn and Latias didn't seem to mind, they just liked being around him. Although, they would kiss him from time to time, and he would reciprocate, but he really didn't know what to call the situation they had as of now. Brock, Gary, and many times his mother would ask him about it, but he'd just call it a love triangle. Either way, Ash couldn't be happier. Dawn and Latias were happy, so he was happy. He was especially glad they were happy because he really didn't want to choose one of them and end up breaking the other's heart. Thankfully, it didn't seem he had to as of now.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he looked to the center place, where Dawn was getting ready to make her command.

"Go Dawn! I believe in you!" Ash called, making Dawn turn around and stick her tongue at him.

Turning back around, she let herself blush slightly. Noticing that Mamoswine was waiting, she made her move.

"Mamoswine use Earthquake!" Not needing to point, Dawn quickly moved away, not want to get hit by the attack by accident.

"Moo!" Complying immediately, Mamoswine lifted up it's two front hoofs, before stomping down. The stomp made the ground crack, all the way to the boulder that the ice type had chosen. The boulder became submerged, creating a hole. Mamoswine stampeded to the hole, covering it with dirt by sweeping it's back hoofs.

Going back to Dawn, the giant pokemon took the gentle rub on it's head with joy and pride.

"I'm so proud of you Mamoswine! You went from only wanting food and stampeding everywhere to being able to learn such a powerful move as Earthquake!" Dawn complimented, which Mamoswine took in kind.

"Moo!" Stomping back to the clapping crowd, the giant pokemon waited for the next pokemon to go.

'Great job.' Sceptile complimented, as did Gliscor to it's fellow ground type.

'Yeah, I hope I do as good with my Earthquake.' Gliscor said.

'Most likely.' Mamoswine answered, taking a seat beside them. 'I saw how hard you trained. You'll do fine.'

Ash got up once more, before being stopped by Dawn.

"What is it?" He questioned, as he noticed Latias get up as well.

"Don't be nervous, okay?" She said, knowing exactly what pokemon was up next. Latias merely nuzzled him, as Ash would not understand her cooing.

Ash shared a kiss with Dawn, before looking his next pokemon straight in the eye.

The pokemon looked back, knowing what was to come. **"I'm ready."**

The raven haired teen nodded to Mewtwo, making his way to center place once more.

Every pokemon present watched with all their undivided attention, knowing this was a very important moment. Not only did it show that Ash could handle Mewtwo, it also showed if their bond was strong enough for Ash to be able to command him.

Mewtwo picked his boulder, waiting for Ash to make his command.

The aforementioned teen looked down, reflecting on what Mewtwo has done for him. 'He helped me find the solution I so desperately needed, and even before that he's always been giving me ideas which I unfortunately ignored. Not only that, he helped me find two pokemon who were missing me, became _my _pokemon, agreed to train Dawn and I's pokemon plus himself, and even let us train in his private mountain and home. He's done too much for me. For us. I owe it to him to be a strong, confident trainer. And that, is just what I'll do.'

Noticing Ash had gone silent, Mewtwo voiced his confusion. **"Are you alright?"**

Lowering his head, Ash worried everyone around.

"Ash, is something wrong?" Dawn questioned, about to rise up.

Raising his head, Ash's expression surprised everyone. This expression, was one that none of them have ever seen. It was an expression of pure confidence, and power. It was arrogant almost.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. I'm more than fine, I feel great!" He exclaimed, before turning to the crowd of pokemon.

"Everyone!" Raising his fist into the air, he smiled. "If you think that we can all became the best in our own right, raise your limb and give me a battle cry!" Immediately, the mountain became as loud as a rock concert, with everyone raising fins, arms, appendages, and tails into the air and shouting their asses off.

Ash smiled, feeling some wetness in his eyes. Turning to Mewtwo, he noticed that the psychic type had his arm up as well.

Chuckling, Mewtwo turned to the boulder he had chosen to attack. **"Don't go soft on me now. Come on, let's show them our bond."**

Nodding, Ash calmed the crowd down, as it was time to show them that he was capable of commanding a legendary.

"Alright! Let's go! Mewtwo! Use Aura Sphere!" Clenching a fist and throwing it out, pointing to the boulder, Ash felt utmost pride when commanding Mewtwo.

"**Alright!" **Mewtwo complied, sprinting to the boulder. Stopping a few meters from it, just like Sceptile, the psychic type began charging his attack.

Putting intense pressure in between his palms, a blue orb began to form. Adding even more pressure, the orb grew and grew, up until it became the size of a basketball. The attack was ready. Taking a deep breath, Mewtwo let it out.

"**RAAH!" **The sphere spun rapidly out of the space between Mewtwo's palms, drilling through the boulder, showing a very noticeable hole. The boulder couldn't take the pressure, falling into a heap. Surprisingly, or in this case unsurprisingly, the sphere continued to swerve forward, making a hole in the mountain wall. To top it all off, an explosion occurred.

"Geez, it is true." Ash said somewhat sheepishly. "Legendaries truly do have more power than they let on."

Everyone else was silent. The silence lingered for a few minutes, until Ash decided to break it. He couldn't however, when he became overwhelmed by the crowd of pokemon cheering.

He noticed Dawn come up to him quickly, hugging him, with Latias right behind her.

"Ah! What's with the affection! It's not like I won the Sinnoh League!" Ash exclaimed, laughing.

Dawn giggled softly, raising her head from the hug. "It's because you did it, silly. You were able to command a legendary pokemon, and confidently at that! Not everyone can do that. I mean, Latias is easy because she loves you, but for Mewtwo you two had to create a strong bond, and I think you did it great."

Smiling gratefully, Ash hugged back. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

She smiled back, shrugging in the hug. "Maybe I do."

Latias quickly made her presence known, glomping the two into a three way hug. Laughing, the three really seemed to be having the times of their lives.

Mewtwo just stayed put, as he wasn't really eager for anything emotional or touchy. Unfortunately, he noticed that the crowd of pokemon had moved, directly to him!

Some of them had their arms outstretched, confirming his fears.

"**W-Wait! I don't like hugs!" **He tried to retort, but they wouldn't listen.

"**Ugh, fine." **Mewtwo relented, knowing it wouldn't be right to force them off him.

Pokemon like Charizard and Sceptile merely watched, as they, like the currently smothered Mewtwo, didn't like all that affectionate crap.

* * *

After a while, the next pokemon was ready.

"Heracross! Use Bulk Up to boost your attack!" Ash commanded, not pointing at anything as this was merely a stat boosting move.

"Hera!" Heracross flexed his muscles, becoming surrounded in a red aura.

"Okay! Let's try it out!" The raven haired teen exclaimed. "Megahorn on that boulder!"

Complying, the bug type's giant horn became incased in bug aura, as he launched himself into the boulder. The boulder had a giant hole in the middle of it, before it fell down, destroyed.

Rubbing the bug's horn, Ash smiled. "Great job buddy! I'm glad the move boosts your attack greatly!" It really was true. Since Megahorn is a bug type move, it does almost nothing to rock type. Although, with the added bulk up, Megahorn significantly became stronger, as making a hole in the boulder was no easy feat.

"Hera!" Heracross agreed, walking back into the cheering crowd. Once again, Ash and Dawn switched places.

Buneary hopped her way to the center place after winking at Pikachu, who merely laughed nervously.

Finding her boulder, the fluffy bunny normal type looked to her trainer.

"Buneary! Use Brick Break full power!" Hopping quickly to the boulder, Buneary's paw became incased in a white sheen, which she swung quickly, in a karate chop motion. The boulder could not take the super effective attack, cracking into pieces.

Hopping around in joy, the bunny took all the praise she was given, like she had just won a contest battle.

"Awesome Buneary! Now we have a counter to rock and steel types!" After all, Buneary had mostly normal type moves, and Steel types in general would have been a problem. Thankfully now, Brick Break would help very much. It would even help against other normal types!

Leaping back to the crowd and plopping herself next to Pikachu, Buneary waited for the next pokemon to go up.

Once again switching places, Ash made his way to the center place, bringing along his son in everything but blood, his first dark type and also first rock type, Tyranitar.

"You know what to do! Dragon Dance!" Tyranitar needed nothing more, performing the motions quickly and gracefully, something rather unusual for a heavily plated pokemon. Although, unusual as it is, it gave him intense speed and power.

Seeing the rock type become surrounded in a draconian sheen, Ash knew it was time to test it out. "Use Crunch with your new speed and attack boost!"

Nodding with a smirk, Tyranitar sprinted faster than ever before, clamping his jaws onto a nearby boulder. The boulder was crushed like a piece of bread, not able to take all the pressure. After a bit, the dark type let go, letting the boulder fall, crushed into tiny bits and pieces.

Stomping back, Tyranitar roared softly, liking the rubs Ash was giving him.

"I already know you'll cause destruction in the Sinnoh League, and I'm ready for it." Ash stated, letting the rock type go back to the gobsmacked but clapping crowd.

Smirking comically at what he was about to do, Ash pretended he had a microphone in his hands. The crowd raised an eyebrow at this, not having a clue what their trainer/trainer's companion had planned. Although, one pokemon had a clear idea what he had planned, who was chuckling to himself momentarily.

Clearing his throat, Ash spoke, or moreover announced, in a hefty, announcer like voice. "Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, put your hands together for the undisputed, 4 time winning, heavyweight, P1 CHAMPION, PRIMEEEEEAPEEEEE!" Finishing with a grin, Ash pretended to drop the mic that was in his hand, showing the emphasis in his words.

Laughing like everyone else was at Ash's convincing announcer voice, Primeape rose up from his spot next to Heracross, Butterfree and Pidgeot, cracking his wrists slightly.

Taking his place next to Ash, Primeape nodded, ready to perform.

"Alright Primeape, I went out and bought a Revive since I know Final Gambit makes you faint." The pig monkey nodded, knowing exactly what happened the first time he tried out the move. After that, Ash had to repeatedly take Primeape to the Pokemon Center, somewhat worrying Nurse Joy when he kept bringing in the same pokemon daily. Fortunately, he explained to her that he was practicing Final Gambit, calming her worries.

"Okay, Primeape! Show them your fighting prowess with Final Gambit!" Growing the look of craziness which was something his species was known for, Primeape charged dark aura into his right paw. Adding more pressure to his palm, he felt the energy begin to spark, signally he was ready.

"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! HAA!" Driving his fist straight into the boulder, the boulder broke completely, as expected.

Like the move was known for, Primeape fainted, quickly being caught by Ash. Taking out the Revive, Ash quickly fed it to the fighting type, waking him up instantly.

Rubbing the pig monkey's fur, Ash grinned. "I expected nothing less from the P1 Champion. I'm really glad you were able to come back and be my pokemon again buddy." Primeape took it all in kind, trying his best not to cry. Even though he was a tough brute, he did have a soft side.

As Primeape took his seat with Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Heracross, Ash took Dawn's spot next to Mewtwo, as now it was once again Dawn's turn.

The blue haired teen walked onto center place with her little fire type, Cyndaquil. Easily one of the smallest pokemon, Cyndaquil felt somewhat intimidated. That is until, Dawn began to rub his head.

"Don't be intimidated, Cyndaquil. Do this for all your friends, and show Charizard and Infernape that you've been working hard on your fire type moves!" Feeling determination from his trainer's words, Cyndaquil nodded.

"Cyndaquil! Show everyone your powerful Eruption attack!" Yelping in agreement, the fire type starter of Johto felt his back warm up to the utmost highest temperature, meaning his attack was hot enough to release. That is, until, he felt a secondary warmth coming from his back. What did this mean?

"Cyn...da...QUIL!" Releasing the fiery attack, it easily scorched the boulder Cyndaquil had chosen, while also burning the ground some.

The secondary warmth grew into primary, surrounding his whole body. Cyndaquil had no idea what this was, but let it out anyway, feeling the warmth become more intense by the second.

"CYNDAQUIL!" Screaming into the sky, Cyndaquil became incased fully in white.

Everyone watched in awe as Cyndaquil changed forms, growing longer limbs, and becoming twice his previous size.

"QUILAVA!" The newly evolved Quilava yelled, letting intense flames burst out from his head and back.

"Amazing! You evolved Cyndaquil! I'm so proud!" Dawn exclaimed, quickly hugging her fire type. Taking his trainer's praise greatly, Quilava pranced into the cheering crowd, feeling as happy as can be.

"Another evolution! This day just gets better and better!" Ash said in glee, getting up as it was once again his turn.

"You bet!" Dawn replied, highfiving the other teen.

Halfway through the list, Ash made it to the center place for the umpteenth time, bringing along his Sinnoh water type he got in a trade with Dawn, Buizel. He also brought Pikachu, as it was necessary for this move.

"Okay! Buizel, I know that the move you have been learning is a healing move, so I have Pikachu here to attack." Buizel nodded, knowing the move wouldn't be as effective if not.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on Buizel!" Complying immediately, Pikachu did just that.

"Pika...CHU!" The water type took the attack, albeit painfully, as this was needed for his move to work well.

"Now," Ash started as Pikachu went back into the crowd. "Use Aqua Ring to heal yourself!"

"Bui!" Letting his water aura flow to his tail, Buizel quickly performed a flip, like he would do for Sonicboom, but instead let the attack fall on him, effectively healing himself. The water lingered on him for a while, soaking his wounds from the strong Thunderbolt attack.

Walking over to Ash, Buizel merely crossed his arms as Ash made sure he had been cleanly healed.

"Yep, it worked perfectly. Good job! This will be very handy in battles." Ash said, rubbing the water type's head.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel replied, walking back into the crowd as everyone else has.

Staying put as he was next two more times in succession, Ash waited for Infernape to make his way to the center place.

As soon as he took his spot in front of his trainer, Infernape chose his boulder, getting into a fighting stance.

"I know you have a grudge Infernape." Was all that Ash said, as Infernape looked at Ash in shock.

"Nape?" He questioned, seemingly asking how Ash knew.

"If you're wondering how I knew, let's just say Mewtwo let me know you really wanted to take out Paul's Electivire the next time we battled." Sighing as that was completely true, the fire monkey merely nodded. After that match at Lake Acuity, Infernape swore to defeat Electivire, no matter what got in his way. Not just for his own pride and a way to show that he was better without Paul, but for Ash, to stick it to his ex trainer that Ash was right about the ways of training pokemon.

"Either way, it's totally fine. Just use that grudge to fight your best, okay?" Ash asked, getting a very determined nod of the head from Infernape.

"That's what I like to hear! Now Infernape! Use Close Combat on that boulder! Pretend it's Electivire!" That really worked for Infernape, as he used his fastest speed to close the distance between himself and the boulder. Immediately, the fire pokemon began to pummel the boulder with multiple punches, uppercuts, knees, elbows, and kicks. After a few powerful moments of nothing but strong hits, the boulder broke into pieces, falling onto it's side.

"That motivation really worked. Didn't it Piplup?" Dawn asked her starter, who nodded with a "Pip!".

"Great job! I know that you may have a grudge, but I think that it'll just make you strive to become even stronger, right?" Ash stated, putting a hand on Infernape's shoulder. Infernape nodding excitedly, giddy on the prospect of totally obliterating Electivire in battle.

As Infernape went back to sit with his fellow pokemon, the raven haired teen waited for his next pokemon, Torterra, to stomp his way to the center place.

"This is a very powerful move, Torterra." Ash began, looking the grass type in the eyes. "But, I know you can do it. Make me more proud than I already am, buddy."

"Terra!" Torterra agreed, facing a boulder he had chosen mentally.

"Okay! Torterra use Frenzy Plant on that boulder!" Needing no more instruction, Torterra quickly charged up the attack, letting the tree on his back grow grass aura, protruding tan, spiky vines from the middle of his back. The vines rapidly made quick work of the boulder, sucking out it's contents and slicing it to bits.

"Terra!" Torterra exclaimed in glee, stomping back over to Ash.

"See? I knew it'd be easy for you. Keep it up!" Ash praised, as he had done for each pokemon, while rubbing the continent pokemon's head softly.

The grass type stomped back to his place with his fellow grass type Sceptile, bat pokemon Gliscor, and fellow ground type Mamoswine.

'A very hard move to use. Great work.' Sceptile complimented.

'I agree.' Gliscor added. 'Thank Arceus I wasn't the one receiving that attack, it seemed really painful.'

Mamoswine shivered. 'I hear you, Gliscor.'

Torterra chuckled. 'Heh, I have no doubt that attack will be very handy in any upcoming battles, considering it has a lot of range while I'm very slow.'

"Your turn again Dawn." Ash called, plopping himself next to Mewtwo.

Nodding, Dawn made her way to the center place once more, only this time being joined by the sweet, graceful, flying type known as Togekiss.

"Togekiss, I know I'm technically not your original trainer, but I promised to Princess Salvia that I'd take great care of you, and that you'd do the same for me. I'm so glad that you're here, and so is everyone else, That being said, let's show everyone your powerful Air Slash!" Dawn exclaimed, throwing her arm forwards.

"Togekiss!" Flying forward to the boulder closest to it, Togekiss charged energy into it's left wing, before letting the attack go with a simple swipe. As graceful as the pokemon that used it, the attack collided with the boulder, slicing it in half. This was very impressive as flying type moves really weren't effective against rock types,

The flying type flew back to Dawn, taking in all the praise it was getting. Although it would be a lie if Togekiss said that it didn't miss it's trainer, that didn't mean that the flying type didn't like Dawn. Dawn was so very nice to Togekiss, and was a very good person overall. That being said, all of those qualities inspired Togekiss to become the greatest of it's species, and to help Dawn become a Top Coordinator like she always wanted.

Settling itself next to it's fellow flying types, Togekiss looked into the sky, wondering just when she'd be able to have, a battle in the sky. It was a rather random thought, but was something that Togekiss always wondered about. Was it ever going to be able to happen? Were they already present in another region? The flying type had no clue.

Back to the center place, Ash had already replaced Dawn, with the first pokemon he had ever caught, and also the first pokemon he ever had to release, the bug type Butterfree. Although bug types were known as weak and feeble, Butterfree made it his goal to be able to beat bigger foes, to show that he indeed had the credentials to be strong and powerful, and not weak and feeble.

"Alright buddy, you know what to do. Show all of us your powerful Bug Buzz attack!" Springing into action, Butterfree flew to the boulder closest to him, ready to make his move.

Charging up as much bug type energy as possible, Butterfree gave out a very loud buzz, while simultaneously letting the attack rip. The orb of bug aura tore through the boulder, breaking it in half.

"Free Free!" Flying around joyfully, Butterfree quickly hugged his trainer, who responded in kind.

"Amazing! Not only did you damage the boulder, you cut it in half! You never cease to amaze me, buddy." Feeling Butterfree hug harder, Ash couldn't help but smile softly. He was so glad that Butterfree was able to come back to him. No one could ever replace the sentimental feeling they shared.

Joining his Kanto buddies and Heracross, Butterfree placed himself down softly.

'Wow, such power!' Primeape exclaimed in awe.

'I know. You really have strengthened up, haven't you bud?' Pidgeot asked, gaining a rather bashful nod from the small bug type.

'This just shows.' Heracross started, prompting everyone to look at him. 'From my performance and Butterfree's performance, that bug types _can _do a lot of damage against rock types. Ain't that right, Butterfree?'

'You bet that's right!' Butterfree replied with pride, pumping his paw with Heracross' fist.

'Hey! Don't forget flying types can as well!' Pidgeot retorted.

They all laughed at that, before turning their attention back to the center place.

With only six pokemon left, Ash knew this next one would be very powerful. Not only was this next mon one of his first, this guy was and still is one of his strongest, and also was his key pokemon in many important matches, like in the Battle Frontier versus that Articuno. This pokemon, was none other than Charizard.

Smirking at knowing that it was finally his turn, Charizard made his way to the center place, eager on teaching a lesson on power.

Taking a short flight and landing next to Ash, Charizard merely smirked at him, gaining an equal smirk in return.

"I already you don't need any more reassurance, buddy. Show these younger mons what power looks like." Ash stated, gaining a snort but also a determined roar from Charizard.

Charizard made his choice of boulder, waiting patiently for Ash to make his command so he could show off his powerful attack.

"Charizard use Solarbeam!" Clenching a fist at what would be total obliteration, Ash smiled confidently. He really was a fool for not thinking of using Charizard in the Evergrande Conference. Had he used Charizard, who knows what would have happened when he faced Tyson and his puss n' boots Meowth.

Nodding with a roar, the fire flying type let the sun's energy collect inside himself, as he felt a beam grow in his throat. Letting it grow even more, Charizard let it out.

"RAWR!" The attack came out full force, striking the boulder and turning it into complete mush. The Solarbeam continued, making a crater next to the boulder.

Turning back to Ash, Charizard seemed very uncaring of the praise he was getting, but inside took it wholeheartedly. After Ash had saved him from the Spearow and had helped stick it to his bastard of an ex trainer, Charizard knew that Ash deserved his entire loyalty. That being said, Charizard still felt intense guilt from the way he had made Ash lose in the Indigo League, eventually leading him to swear to always do his best in any battle, making sure he never let Ash down. Ash had reassured him that he did great when he almost beat that Blaziken, but Charizard just couldn't take it. Now, he had the chance to prove himself. The Sinnoh League.

Roaring in determination, Charizard flew back to the crowd, intent on seeing Latias' performance.

"Alright, Latias let's go!" Latias immediately zoomed to Ash, giving him a soft nuzzle.

Laughing softly at the affectionate eon dragon, Ash rubbed her head. "Let's show them your power, shall we?"

Latias nodded, cooing softly but confidently.

"That's the spirit! Give that boulder a powerful Psychic!" Using her psychic energy to surround the boulder, Latias lifted up the boulder as high as possible, before using a quick jerk of her head to send it flying. The boulder went reeling many meters until it landed on another side of the mountain.

"Awesome Latias! I'm so proud of you!" Ash exclaimed, before getting glomped once more.

Laughing, Ash hugged the eon dragon back, before tapping her to let him go. Letting him go sheepishly, the dragon psychic type quickly made her way back to her spot in the crowd, right next to Charizard.

'Hm, so Psychic energy can actually launch a heavy boulder like a cannon?' Charizard questioned, gaining a nod from Latias.

'That's right.' She confirmed. 'Although, if one does it excessively, it becomes a hassle to attempt.'

Ash looked into the eyes of Staraptor, who had already made a short flight to meet him here at the center place.

"This is pretty special, isn't it?" Ash questioned, getting a squawk of agreement from the bird.

"A flying type pokemon learning a fighting type move. You don't see that everyday." Smiling softly at the bird, Ash rubbed the feathers on his head that looked like hair.

"Let's show everyone here that flying types can use fighting type moves just as good and even better than fighting types can. What do you say?" The raven haired teen asked, which he knew would be answered in the affirmative.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor cried in agreement, already glaring down the boulder he was going to totally destroy.

"Perfect! Now use Close Combat on that boulder, Staraptor!" Ash called, watching the bird quickly take off.

Approaching the boulder, Staraptor began to pummel it with multiple pecks, swipes, and talon strikes, which effectively broke the boulder into pieces, just like Infernape had done.

Backing off the boulder, the normal flying type made his way back to Ash, squawking in pride.

"Just like I expected, great work buddy!" Ash exclaimed, as Staraptor made it back to the crowd.

Pachirisu rose up from his spot next to Pikachu, Piplup and Buneary, already knowing that it was finally his turn.

Scurrying to the center place, the squirrel like pokemon looked up at his trainer, who had already made her way there as well.

"You ready, Pachirisu?" The blue haired teen asked, getting an excited squeak from the tiny electric type.

Dawn nodded. "Alright! Pachirisu use Thunderbolt!"

"Chi Pa!" Running to one of the closer boulders, the electric type quickly charged the attack, just like how Pikachu had showed him.

"Chi...PA!" Releasing the bolt of energy, the Thunderbolt struck the boulder, easily crisping it into a black, ashy color.

"Chi pa! Chi pa! Chi pa!" Pachirisu exclaimed in glee, scurrying over to Dawn, who picked up the tiny electric type to rub his fur.

"Perfect! Pikachu taught you well!" She praised, before gently setting down Pachirisu to join his buddies in the crowd.

Dawn walked back into the crowd, knowing that she was done commanding as only Ash's pokemon were left.

Cracking his neck as he had been doing this for a long time, Ash walked back to the center place and waited for the second last pokemon to make their way to where he was.

Pidgeot took a short flight just like how Charizard and Staraptor had done, looking at Ash for instruction.

"You know what to do buddy. Sky Attack!" Flying up above the boulder, the giant bird gained speed from the drop, colliding with boulder full force. As Pidgeot expected, the boulder could not take all the pressure from the drop, becoming flattened down and broken.

Rising up from the boulder, Pidgeot took in the praise Ash was giving her, glad she had made the choice to find Ash. Had she not, who knows what she would have done for life?

"I already knew you'd do great, but either way, I'm proud of you Pidgeot!" After rubbing the bird's crest and letting Pidgeot go back to her spot in the crowd, Ash sighed slightly, having done this already for 16 pokemon. Not that he didn't like doing it, it was that he just was sort of felt like a contest judge, something he really didn't really want to do for a living.

"And finally, Gliscor!" Ash exclaimed, feeling incredibly tired as his feet hurt from the long period of time he's had to stay standing.

"Gliscor!" It exclaimed, excited that it was finally his turn.

"Alright buddy, you're a very versatile pokemon, and Earthquake is a move you'll need since, you know, you're a ground type and all. I already have faith you'll do great, but good luck anyway!" Stepping away from Gliscor to not get knocked down, Ash gave his final command.

"Gliscor! Earthquake!" Nodding, Gliscor quickly slammed down it's tail claw, effectively creating a crack in the ground, submerging the nearest boulders, just like how Mamoswine had done.

Flying back to everyone else, he plopped himself down.

'Like I said, you did great.' Mamoswine said.

'That is true.' Sceptile added. 'It'll really help with those pesky pokemon who are two fast and small to hit.'

'And finally, this whole move performance thing is over.' Torterra stated, glad that was finished, as it was really time consuming.

Ash made his way to Dawn, basically throwing himself to the spot next to her. He laid his head on her shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief. Dawn patted his head with a soft smile, knowing fully well that the boy was spent.

"And finally, we're done." Ash announced, as everyone else heaved a sigh of relief as well, even Mewtwo.

**FLASHBACK END:**

After that very time consuming training day, Mewtwo realized something important. The pokemon overall, seemed to be wanting more. Wanting more as in they wanted harder training.

At first, the psychic type was going to take it easy on the younger mons, but the fire and determination in their eyes convinced him that they could take the harder training.

Primarily, Mewtwo had decided on one event each day after seeing that all of the younger pokemon could not take more than one event a day. Even though they were tired out on the first day, Mewtwo only saw the desire inside each and every one of them to be able to withstand more, and to become more enduring.

Ash and Dawn caught on to the situation on training day 9, and encouraged Mewtwo to go on with the rougher work. Agreeing, the psychic legendary added more stakes to each event, such as a double Marathon, two moves per week for Move Learning, a Double Disadvantage/Double Advantage for each pokemon, and a new added Accuracy Practice/Evasion Practice.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Alright mons! Today, we are adding something new." **Mewtwo said, looking each pokemon in the eye once before speaking once more.

"What did you have in mind, Mewtwo?" Ash asked, having no idea what the legendary had planned.

"**Simple, Ash. Since you two requested to up the stakes, I am doing just that. Now, instead of a simple Move Learning, all of the pokemon have to learn two moves per week. Since there is only a month before the Conference, and you all have already learned one move already, you have three moves to learn before the Sinnoh League. In addition to that, we will now have a double Marathon race instead of a single one, as you need the extra endurance training. Continuing on, there will now be a double Type Advantage/Disadvantage, to help your resistance to super effective attacks, and to grow stronger against the weaker type. Finishing the list, is a new event that we are doing today, called Accuracy/Evasion Practice. Do I make myself clear?!" **Hearing nothing but the cries, roars, and yelps of agreement, Mewtwo could only chuckle at all of the pokemon's energy. Turning to Ash, he began to explain to his trainer just how to set this up.

The A/E practice consisted of a 1v1, 2v2, 3v3, 4v4, 5v5, or 6v6 battle, with one team dodging and the other team attacking. It was like a game of sorts, with the dodging team aiming to survive as much time as possible without getting hit while countering the attacks, and for the attacking team to get as many hits as possible without missing.

After discussing with Dawn about the teams, Ash looked towards the huddle of eager pokemon, clearing his throat.

"Alright guys! It's time to team up!" Ash exclaimed, smiling at the feisty group of mons present before him.

The raven haired teen motioned to his blue haired companion, who nodded, standing next to him.

"We've already made the teams, so be ready! The rules for this event is simple. Each team has 1-6 pokemon and they must face another team of equal number. Each team has a distinct role. One team is the attack team, and the other is the dodge team. The attack team's role, is pretty self explanatory. You attack, trying to get as many hits as possible without missing, thus the reason why it's called Accuracy Practice and not Attack Practice. The dodge team's main role is to evade the other team's attacks swiftly and quickly, while also trying to counter the moves with one of their own. To make this fair and so that we can watch every single pokemon without having to check around the mountain, we'll have two teams play each other in the center of the mountain, while the others wait. The winner is decided when only one pokemon is left standing." Dawn took a deep breath, having said a lot. Taking out a sheet of paper, she handed it to Ash.

"Okay, so Dawn wrote the teams on this sheet of paper, which I'll read." Ash cleared his throat once more, knowing that his reading skills were decent at best.

"Since there are 22 of you, we'll have 7 teams of 3, with one team having four. Team One is Primeape, Quilava, and Gabite. Team Two is Pachirisu, Latias, and Sceptile. Team Three is Infernape, Togekiss, and Buizel. Team Four is Torterra, Pikachu, and Heracross. Team Five is Staraptor, Butterfree, and Mewtwo. Team Six is Gliscor, Charizard, and Buneary. Finally, the last, but not least, Team Seven is Mamoswine, Piplup, Tyranitar, and Pidgeot. Teams, get together and discuss any plans you may have, while Dawn and I shuffle the teams." As soon as that was said, all seven teams immediately grouped up together, greeting one another then beginning to talk about strategies, team positions, and cooperation in general.

After a short while that Ash and Dawn gave the teams to sort out whatever they needed, it was finally time to start.

Mewtwo came over and talked to them about something quick, before going back to his team.

"Alright guys! First match is Team Pikachu versus Team Primeape! Everyone else can sit and watch!" Dawn exclaimed, as the two aforementioned teams got ready on the center place.

At some point during the time they had to sort teams out, the teams of pokemon made one pokemon of each team the team captain, and whatever pokemon that was would be the name of the team. After learning of the team names, Ash and Dawn quickly set up the teams with their names to be able to battle as the attacking team once, and dodging team once.

Pikachu, Torterra, and Heracross quickly made her spots on the center place, with Pikachu in the middle, Torterra on the far right and Heracross on the far left.

Team Primeape did the same, although Quilava took the center, with Primeape and Gabite flanking from behind.

Ash walked up to the middle, about to tell the teams who was dodging and who was attacking. Having already gotten Dawn to set a timer for how long the battles would be, Ash knew that this game of sorts was ready to start.

"Alright guys! Team Pikachu is the dodging team, while Team Primeape is the attacking team!" Ash exclaimed, backing up from the center place.

"Whoever is left standing, is the winner! Ready, Begin!" As soon as that was said, the two teams spring into action. Team Pikachu began their defensive strategy by having Torterra in front to take the hits with his bulk, Pikachu on the sides to make his counters, and Heracross from behind to protect Torterra and give out counters as well. Team Primeape's game plan was to have Gabite and Primeape up in front with their powerful attacks, and to have Quilava give out ranged special attacks from behind.

**POKESPEECH ON:**

"You can make the first move!" Pikachu exclaimed, shifting around on his hind legs.

"Alright, if you say so!" Gabite replied, charging up a Dual Chop. Primeape sprinted behind Gabite, ready to counterattack whoever tried to counter the Dual Chop.

Quilava stayed back, charging up a long ranged Eruption to strike Heracross when he was distracted.

"Take this! Raah!" Gabite screeched, intent on driving his two giant fins into Torterra's tree.

"Oh no you don't!" Heracross retorted, jumping up above Torterra and going in for a Megahorn.

Unfortunately for the bug type, Gabite ducked, only for Primeape to give Heracross a powerful Cross Chop.

"Ah!" Heracross winced, falling down from the fast attack. Pikachu immediately sprung into action, leaping up and grabbing Primeape.

"Try this!" He exclaimed, shocking the living daylights out of Primeape with a direct Thunder.

While this was going on, Torterra took the chance to quickly grab Gabite with Frenzy Plant, making the dragon type flail.

Quilava had initially charged up his attack to combat Heracross, but saw that his teammate was in trouble and instead aimed it for Torterra's tree.

"Watch out Gabite! Incoming!" Quilava warned, which Gabite quickly listened to, ducking his head and letting the Eruption hit directly on Torterra's tree.

"Oh! That stings!" Torterra cringed from the super effective attack, letting Gabite go in the process.

Now free, Gabite quickly went in for Pikachu, catching the mouse off guard. Jumping forward for a powerful Earthquake, Pikachu knew he had to think fast.

Jumping up to dodge the Earthquake. Pikachu would have never expected for Primeape to appear out of the blue and use a stronger variation of Tackle, slamming the mouse into the ground.

"Pikachu!" Heracross exclaimed, using Megahorn to blast Primeape away from the electric type.

Gabite saw the opening, quickly using Dual Chop to get Heracross away from Primeape.

"Quilava!" Gabite exclaimed, running up next to the fire type. "Go in for Torterra! He's unprotected!"

"Right!" Quilava agreed, sprinting for the grass ground type.

Torterra quickly went for a Rock Climb, distancing himself from the fire type.

Leaping over the rocks with impressive speed, Quilava made it to the grass type, only for Pikachu to stand in front of him.

Noticing that Heracross had took back his place behind Torterra, Quilava was about to back up, until his teammates Gabite and Primeape quickly took guard.

"Don't worry bud, we wouldn't make you do this alone." Gabite reassured, with Primeape nodding as well.

"Yeah. Now, let's do this!" Primeape exclaimed, raising his right paw.

Quilava nodded. "Yeah!" Noticing that Primeape was currently on the sides, the fire type knew it meant he had to attack.

Charging up a Swift, the fire type quickly took guard behind Gabite, as the dragon type was about to release an Earthquake.

"When I say go, you jump!" The dragon ground type exclaimed, knowing this attack could seriously hurt Quilava.

Pikachu wanted to stop that from happening, quickly diving in with a Volt Tackle.

Primeape saw the danger that could happen to his teammate, immediately stepping in front of Quilava.

Heracross ran in on the offensive, immediately using Brick Break to push back Primeape.

Seeing his opening, Gabite quickly yelled "JUMP!"

Following instructions, Quilava quickly leaped up as high as possible, just slightly missing the ground when it hit.

The only pokemon that was hit was Torterra, as his other team mates jumped onto his tree, as the grass ground type really didn't feel it.

Finding a perfect opening, Gabite went for it.

"RAWR!" Sprinting in at full speed with a powerful Dragon Rush, his other teammates quickly followed the normal strategy with Primeape sprinting from behind the dragon and Quilava charging up a long range move.

Team Pikachu performed their strategy as well, with Pikachu shifting from left to right to counter, Torterra up front to take the attacks with his bulk, and Heracross behind Torterra to counter and defend.

"Here it comes again!" Heracross exclaimed. "Be ready!"

Diving in with Dragon Rush, Gabite quickly swerved to let Primeape go straight, then ducked to let Quilava release his eruption.

Pikachu quickly let out a powerful Thunderbolt to momentarily stop Primeape, while Heracross went in for the Megahorn on the pig monkey.

Torterra once again went in for the Frenzy Plant, once again catching Gabite.

Quilava released his Eruption in the middle of Heracross and Torterra, as Primeape got up from the recent knockdown from Heracross.

Sprinting in quickly, Primeape used his superior power and speed to use a Low Kick on Torterra, knocking down the grass type. Gabite was freed once more, laying down a Dual Chop on the grass ground type as well.

Torterra was really feeling all that damage, and did not expect for Quilava to release an Eruption.

The grass type cringed, falling down on his side. The electric mouse made his presence known by quickly using Volt Tackle on Quilava while Primeape and Gabite were busy with Torterra.

"Finally I can land a hit on you!" Pikachu exclaimed mid collision, catching the fire type totally off guard. As he was close range, Quilava quickly latched himself onto Pikachu, not letting go for anything.

"And so can I!" The fire type replied, using a point blank Eruption.

Pikachu screamed in pain from the intense flames, then winced. He was burned.

"Pikachu!" Torterra exclaimed feebly, just now getting up from that powerful barrage of attacks he took.

While this happened, Heracross quickly charged up a double Brick Break, chopping Gabite and Primeape on their craniums.

As the two attacking pokemon reeled back, Heracross saw that both of his teammates were in bad condition, meaning that he may have to do this himself.

"H-Heracross...I'm alright.." Torterra said to his teammate softly, trying and failing to walk over to him.

"No Torterra. You can barely walk. It's fine, you took more attacks than anyone else." Heracross reassured the grass type.

Torterra sighed. "I guess you're right." Ash seemed to notice as well, helping the grass ground type off the field.

"Torterra is unable to battle!" The raven haired teen exclaimed.

Pikachu pushed Quilava off of him, still wincing from his burn.

Unfortunately, Primeape had gotten up and gave the mouse a powerful Cross Chop to send him back down.

Heracross sprung into action, using Megahorn then a quick Brick Break to distance the fighting type from Pikachu.

Gabite saw another opening, quickly using Dragon Rush to knock Heracross down. It seemed as if the attacking team was going to win, as Heracross and Pikachu were beginning to get very weak.

Quilava was once again charging up an Eruption, eager on finishing off Heracross once and for all.

"Primeape, distract Heracross!" He told his teammate, as the fire type attack was almost ready.

Primeape nodded. "Gotcha!" Springing into action, the fighting type quickly went in for the bug fighting type, only to be intercepted by Pikachu.

"W-What the?" Primeape questioned as he was shocked to the bone by a powerful Thunder.

"You think I'd go down that easy?" Pikachu asked, adding in a Quick Attack to keep Primeape grounded.

"Now Heracross!" The mouse yelled, not able to keep the squirming pig monkey down for long.

"Take this- Woah!" The bug fighting type couldn't perform his move as Gabite came out of nowhere, quickly using Bite to grab hold of Heracross.

As Heracross got slammed down once more, Primeape used the distraction to his advantage and quickly used his powerful thigh muscles to launch Pikachu off him. Capitalizing on the momentum, the pig monkey quickly went for the Seismic Toss.

"This is over!" Primeape exclaimed, gaining a crazy expression. Slamming the mouse full force, Primeape knew that Pikachu was done. Or so he thought.

Meanwhile, Gabite gave another Dual Chop, which was intercepted with a Brick Break from Heracross.

"You're going down, there's nothing you can do!" Gabite taunted, only for Heracross to Megahorn the dragon.

"Just because you have an advantage, doesn't mean anything!" The bug type retorted, floating above the grounded dragon type.

"Yes, yes it does!" Gabite exclaimed with a dirty smirk, causing Heracross to look at him in confusion.

"And how is that?" He questioned, wondering just what the dragon had planned.

"Because of THIS!" As soon as Gabite said this, Heracross felt the most terrible pain known to his kind aside from flying attacks. Fire, and lots of it.

"RAAH!" Quilava screamed, hitting the bug type point blank with a steaming Eruption.

"AAAH!" The fire burned him to a crisp, and Heracross knew that it was over for him.

He fainted, unable to take anymore.

"Heracross is unable to battle!" Ash called, going over and helping Heracross off the center place.

'Dammit.' Pikachu cursed to himself. He was the only pokemon left versus three others. Not only that, but that Seismic toss from Primeape really banged him up. Rising up off the ground, the three other pokemon were right in front of him, leering at him to see if he'd continue.

"You can quit now, Pikachu." Gabite taunted, with his two teammate nodding in agreement.

"Don't be foolish Gabite, you know I would never give up. No matter the situation, I'll continue on with my fullest. That's my motto, mine and Ash's." Pikachu declared, glaring hard into each of their eyes.

"And you know what that means?" The electric mouse questioned, getting a shake of the head from each pokemon.

"That means that I...Won't...LOSE!" Jumping up and using Iron Tail on Primeape to trip him, the electric mouse quickly used Volt Tackle on Quilava, then he dodged the Dual Chop that Gabite tried to use on him.

Landing on the ground in front of Gabite and the momentarily grounded Primeape and Quilava, he sprinted in again to keep them down.

"Sorry Pikachu! But it won't happen!" Gabite sped in and intercepted the mouse, using Dragon Rush to try to finish the mouse off.

"Try me!" Jumping over the Dragon Rush, Pikachu quickly performed a flip and used a boosted Iron Tail to knock Gabite down.

Once again, Primeape sprung up with his own variation of tackle, only for Pikachu to smirk.

As the pig monkey tackled him, the electric mouse let out a powerful Thunder, crisping the pig monkey once more.

Right when Pikachu was about to finish Primeape off, Quilava came in with another powerful Eruption. Seeing no way to dodge the move, the electric mouse quickly jumped behind Primeape, letting the fighting type take the attack.

"AHH!" Primeape screeched in pain.

"Oh no! Primeape!" Quilava exclaimed. Right when he was about to see if the pig monkey alright, he took a powerful Volt Tackle head on. The force of the attack was too much, fainting the fire type.

"Quilava is unable to battle!" Ash exclaimed, carrying Quilava off the center place and handing him to Dawn.

"You've got this Pikachu!" Torterra exclaimed, still recovering.

"He's right buddy! Show them the power of Team Pikachu!" Heracross added, multiple bandages on his body.

"This has gone on long enough!" Gabite declared, sprinting to the mouse.

Primeape rose up as well, albeit burned and week.

Gabite rose up his feet, ready to finish Pikachu with an Earthquake.

Seeing the danger in his move, Pikachu immediately thought up a plan. Jumping up and latching onto Primeape's face, the pig monkey started to flail.

"Primeape!" Gabite exclaimed, diving with a Dual Chop to get Pikachu off.

Pikachu quickly jumped off Primeape's face, letting the pig monkey take the attack.

Unfortunately for Team Primeape, the captain of the team just couldn't take anymore damage, having taken multiple Thunder attacks, he was spent.

"Primeape is unable to battle!" Ash exclaimed, taking the fighting type off the center place.

Gabite and Pikachu glared at one another, knowing that it was now a simple last man standing match.

"I guess I underestimated you, Pikachu." Gabite stated, thinking about how the mouse took out his two teammates.

"Maybe so, but I just want you to know that I'm not holding back." The mouse replied, leering into the eyes of his bigger foe.

The dragon ground type smirked. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Springing into action, Gabite went in for a grab. Pikachu waited for the dragon to get close, then jumped over Gabite to deliver an Iron Tail. Unfortunately, Gabite predicted that and gave the mouse a powerful upwards Dual Chop, sending the mouse up into the air. Seeing his chance, the dragon ground type quickly went for a sky Dragon Rush, sending himself up with the mouse.

Although what Pikachu was about to do was very dangerous, he knew it was worth it. Spinning around in a full circle, the electric mouse charged up a mid air Volt Tackle, putting all the force downwards. Since Volt Tackle did nothing to Gabite, the electric mouse was hoping the force from the upwards attack would help hurt Gabite with his own attack.

The two pokemon collided, one upwards, the other downwards. The force of both attacks was so strong, that both pokemon plummeted to the ground, causing a giant cloud of smoke.

Inside the smoke, Gabite still had some left in him, ready to finish this off with a bang. He hadn't used his signature move until now because he had teammates and they could get injured, but now it was only him and the team captain, Pikachu.

Speaking of the captain, he had already risen, ready to end this as well. One of the only reasons he was able to withstand so many attacks was because of his current adrenaline rush, which he felt slowly dropping. He had to end this now, or he'd be too weak to continue.

"Gabite!" Pikachu yelled, noticing the pokemon rise as well. "Let's finish this now!"

"I agree!" The dragon ground type shouted back. They both squared up, glaring hard at each other.

"I haven't used this all battle, but now is the time!" Gabite exclaimed, charging up his attack.

'Draco Meteor.' Pikachu said to himself. 'If I don't find a counter then I'm finished!'

Sprinting with an added quick attack, Pikachu did all he could. Going in for the strongest Iron Tail he had ever tried, the electric mouse launched himself to the currently charging dragon.

Unfortunately, Gabite had finished charging his attack, with Pikachu on his head. Releasing it, the attack exploded in the air, falling down powerfully to the ground.

'Shit.' Pikachu cursed, clamping down on Gabite's head. Trying and failing to get the pesky mouse off his cranium, Gabite had to simultaneously dodge the orbs of draconian energy which were currently falling to the ground as Pikachu kept making him swerve.

"It won't work!" The dragon ground type exclaimed, almost getting hit by an orb.

"Just watch!" Pikachu shouted back, swerving aggressively to the left, making the dragon ground type get hit by an orb.

Jumping off at the last second, Pikachu thought he was safe, although a nearby orb struck him as well.

Both pokemon fell, Gabite from the super effective attack and Pikachu from his adrenaline being depleted.

Ash looked at both pokemon, and began to count down.

"10, 9, 8," Neither pokemon moved.

"7, 6, 5," The two pokemon were both still, eyes closed. Pikachu felt a small surge of energy left, beginning to open his eyes.

"4,3,2," Gabite lay still, breathing softly, with Pikachu trying and failing to get on his hind legs.

"1- PIKA!" Pikachu leaped off, landing barely on his tail. Breathing heavily, Pikachu stood shakily on his tail.

"Gabite is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! That means that, Team Pikachu wins!" After that was said, everyone in the crowd cheered and clapped their asses off. Not only was that a great match, it was like a league match!

Pikachu sighed in relief, falling down onto the ground. Dawn came and picked him up, patting the obviously spent mouse on the back.

Meanwhile, Ash went to Gabite. "Amazing Gabite! You were just a second from having a tie with my first pokemon! Feel proud buddy!"

Although Gabite was feeling rather down from his lose, that extra fact about him almost tying with Ash's first pokemon really did make him feel good. "Gabite!"

"That's the spirit! Now take a good rest!" Ash said with a smile, carrying Gabite off the center place.

* * *

After Pikachu's comeback and everyone got healed, the next two teams were ready to go.

"Okay guys! Next match is Team Charizard versus Team Togekiss!" Dawn declared, as the two teams got onto the center place.

Team Charizard's strategy was to have Buneary up front, Charizard on the sides, and Gliscor in the back.

Team Togekiss' strategy was to have Infernape in front, Togekiss right behind Infernape, and Buizel on the sides.

"Team Togekiss is the attacking team and Team Charizard is the dodging team!" Ash exclaimed, letting the two teams sort out themselves.

"The last pokemon standing is the winner! Begin!"

* * *

**ENDING SONG: **

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you _[x3]_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So how was it?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**This was definitely the longest chapter I've ever written, a whopping 12k!**

**Well, I wanted to continue on so I could skip more time, but this chapter was already way longer than my usual ones.**

**That being said, I'll continue on with the flashbacks next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry for taking so long, bye!**


End file.
